


Auphabet Song for ダテサナ

by kusuri2525



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M, Multi, 全AU, 女体有
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 8,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuri2525/pseuds/kusuri2525
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>戦国バサラ・ダテサナ<br/>それだけが、変わらない。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 醴泉（龙与凤凰）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone who loves it](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+who+loves+it).



对于伊达政宗而言，真田幸村是一个彻头彻尾的意外。这个意外截断了他的思维回路、控制了他的脑垂体，把一切和理智有关的东西统统清零。他当即就想抢亲了，一切和真田幸村有关的红色的东西都是好的，不管是血泪、还是嫁衣。

而这其中最好的，自然是他化为人形也无法收起的、象征着凤凰身份的漂亮尾羽。

该如何形容那尾羽呢，想必是夏日薄暮的颜色，繁花无以陪衬，奢侈在目睹它之前只是个形容词，那尾羽却将它变成了名词。伊达政宗体内的两个人格立刻又开始了无穷无尽的争吵，诗人要求给予它天空的背景，暴君却想将其冻成琥珀。政宗是在梧桐树海间瞥见凤凰的尾羽的，森森的绿色层叠成诱人轻生的世界尽头，为它做出一个液态般柔韧的摇篮。金红色犹如融化的烈日，那是属于神明的配色逻辑，将它调和出天照般的权威——倘若太阳在此间出生，那它的蛋壳想必就是这种颜色，世间能同时诠释新生与毁灭的，唯有这尾羽。

事后伊达政宗提起这次相遇，仅用一句话加以概括：「我遇见了凤凰。」

没错，真田幸村是凤凰。尽管他喜欢吃团子、梳理羽毛下手，却还是只货真价实的凤凰。而对于政宗来说，他当然是不知道这些背景知识的，它们理所当然只出现在漫画虚线框内。

因此他看见的先是尾羽、后是尾羽的主人。身份不明的凤凰少年坐在梧桐树粗壮的枝桠上，因为在敌国领地内而向这边投来锐利的一瞥，他的眼神与平日的温和处在截然相反的两个次元，因此锋美而凛冽。但那一瞥似乎只是虚张声势，他继续偏过头去，专注于食用手中新鲜的梧实，浅绿色的汁液顺着唇角流下去，弧线和他的背脊一样流利而漂亮。

「你……」

「贵殿是什么人？」

他的声音高昂而清澈，有醴泉的质地，「方才开始，您已在此地停留多时——莫非是想挑衅在下？」

「Ha，小凤凰，你这是打算恶人先告状么？这里是我的国土，此处是我的森林，你擅自享用这片梧桐林不说，竟还想反过来治我的罪？」

「那、那是……御馆样说过，全天下的梧桐林都是凤凰的领土！」

伊达政宗觉得很有趣，从他的角度只能看到对方四分之三的侧脸，真田幸村底气不足的部分对他而言并不那么显著。他只是凭借本能捕捉到了凤凰的逻辑破绽，并凭借蛮不讲理将那破绽越扯越大——所以言辞争锋的胜负一开始就决定了。

「嘛，那都不是大事。听说凤凰停留的地方会有好运——就这样决定了，为了抵偿你给我的领土造成的损失，直到我拿到天下为止你都留在这吧！」

「您在说什么疯话！？在下身为凤凰一族，岂能容忍被这样拘禁！！！」

火凤凰圆而亮的瞳孔猛地一缩，颜色似乎有了微妙的变化。当然，那有可能只是龙的错觉而已，毕竟以日光为瞳的那种亮色与苍龙本来无缘，伊达政宗企图将其存留的这种想法，或许只是单纯的收藏癖也说不定。

更加生气的话，还会再更鲜红吗？

「何况，仅仅为了满足私欲而滞绊象征吉祥的凤凰的脚步这样的事，就连……」

「凤凰，你似乎误会了什么。」

龙傲慢地打断了他，「我并不是要你stay here，籍着你带来的好运才能拿到天下。拿到天下本来就是我的最终命运。」

因此犹如醴泉般与吉兽绑定的、凤凰才能带来 的好运不是别的，而正是与你、真田幸村的相遇。

但是，比起这情话般的画外音更理所当然的，真田幸村无法依靠自己的脑回路捕捉到这一点。他还是只能从政宗的言行中看到挑衅的部分，并依此走向战斗的支线剧情。

TBC


	2. さだめ（侦探与二线idol）

「この動画は、ご覧のスポンサー——」

伊达政宗看着自己面前的动画窗口刷地闪了一下，跳转到蓝色的广告词页面，上面显示的文字已经不是自己昨天敲上去的了。他并没多余的时间感觉愤怒，只是迅速切换页面跳转到了投下广告point的吸血网页，同时自动自觉地掏出了自己的信用卡。

「……感觉幸村的人气上升得好快，是错觉？」

不管是不是错觉，已经没有时间了。他关掉浏览器，又重新打开了一个资料库管理软件的窗口，迅速单击打开了几个看似高深的文件，把自己的咖啡杯伪装成啜饮过的样子，就在他完成这些事的那一秒，房门被打开了。

「政宗大人，您在做什么呢！」

「Relax，不是什么奇怪的事情。」

从者走上两步，狐疑地看着故作轻松的政宗的脸。「是这样吗？」

「当然没错了，我有什么骗你的必要啊！话说回来你进来不会就是查岗吧！」

「……」

片仓小十郎显而易见地犹豫了几秒，这几秒很快就会被坐实为他其实根本就一清二楚政宗的勾当的证据，但是此刻，这只是个小小的疑点——疑点，没错，疑点。对名侦探伊达政宗而言，所有不合常理的事情都能被概括为疑点，并很快发挥效用。

「事实上是有新案子了，政宗大人。委托人是……」

 

「石田三成。」

前额刘海角度奇诡的男人居高临下——明明并没有什么身高差？——地冲他伸出手来，「很高兴见到你，名侦探，伊达政宗。」

从他的语气里无法体会出什么高兴的成分，恰恰相反充斥着副极地低气压。政宗无从得知这种敌意从何而来，不过他看对方也很不爽，并没有想和对方搞好关系的主观意愿，因此他选择性忽略了从者的人际关系说教，用同样的冰山口气回应道，「不用高兴了，直接说案情好了。是丢了猫还是少了狗？顺便一说，我可是很贵的。」

「如果是那样的事的话，我会直接拜托幸……我的助理去做。而拜托你的恰恰相反，伊达政宗，」石田三成瞟了一眼四周，仿佛在提防些什么似的把声音压了压。政宗顺着他的视线却根本没看到任何可疑人物，倒是从对方的话里捕捉到了一个不太妙的音节——难道？

然而的确就是那个难道。仔细想想，挑在这里谈事情根本就不是请私家侦探的需求者的一贯作风，常理而言，就算不是什么小资咖啡厅也至少应该是麦当劳卡座，而石田三成选择了一个人来人往的中小型livehouse的后台。这要么说明他被绑死在这里无法离开，要么就说明他在这里工作，他对这里了如指掌。

答案恐怕是……两个都是。

「我是负责艺人的公关操作……不，总的来说就是运营吧。目前负责某个正在上升期的idol的总体工作。而从上个礼拜二开始，我们会社开始收到这样的卡片——」

他从西服口袋里掏出一张信用卡大小的硬卡纸，上面用报纸剪贴的手段拼出短短的一句话。

「6.21，火和宿命。」政宗读了一遍，并没从中体会到任何别有用心，「这不就是trick吗，你打算认真对待？因为idol而疯狂的人有很多，说不定——」

「没什么说不定。」

三成的表情非常严肃，瞳孔里像覆盖着一层细雪。「6.21是一场非常重大的公演的日期，幸村能和他们同台演出，是从来没有过的机遇。这些卡片目前为止全部被我们——不，我截下来了，公司方面还不知道这件事。正因为出场的有名艺人太多，因此高层决不会愿意冒任何风险，如果被取消，对幸村的……」

 

「三成殿！您在这儿吗！」

没错。

这不是梦。

被石田三成反复提及的、那个上升期的idol、穿着打歌服的真田幸村正向这边跑过来。

我要窒息了，政宗想，我要窒息了。口干舌燥、掌心像握手会前夕一样出汗、抢购初回碟时报碟名全部的语速也都在太平洋底。那是……真田幸村？

他看上去远比TV上或者net上更可爱，汗湿的皮肤blingbling地闪着光，眼睛很大而且没有美瞳的呆滞感，打歌服包裹着他的身体，像一层圣诞配色的高光。

「您不在乐屋，在下着实找了一段时间呢！这回的live，礼物是由staff帮忙收的是吗？啊，」

他注意到了政宗，「您是三成殿的客人吗？打扰了您真不好意思，在下是真田幸村，请叫幸村就可以了！」

「这不是营业性笑容吗？」

「哎？」

政宗被那个笑容搞得头晕目眩，居然把这句着实失礼的话问出了口。「啊，不是，我——」

「在台上的话是的。对您不是噢！」

他笑着twinkle了一下，「因为您是客人嘛！」

TBC


	3. 待って？（血族×人类）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伊达政宗in真田幸村传新衣装梗

对纬度更低些的地方的居民而言，气候异常还不是一个那么熟悉的词。然而，这一年本该暖起来的二月，这个坐落在深山的无名小村迎来了最可怕的低温，来势汹汹的寒流把整个山谷冻得像一块冰砖，人们放弃了工作和外出，只能成天待在酒馆里说些闲话。

那个不速之客就是在二月的开头到来的。他穿着长长的、介于传教士服和骑士制服之间的白色外套，袖子的部分露出厚重的链甲的痕迹，那重量一看就是很骇人的，他却神色自若，像自己身上的不是什么盔甲而只是层纸一样。种种证据都说明他恐怕是个很厉害的骑士，传教士这个身份之所以出现在候选项里，只是因为他背后刺绣着巨大的十字架。

「嘿小哥，你来得不巧，你们这些骑士老爷喝的酒封山太久了早就没存货了，你要不就只是烤烤火，要不就喝点麦酒吧！」

说不速之客，也没有几个主人注意到了这个人的来到。酒馆老板见多了行色匆匆的骑士们，像打发农民一样把这个人打发到了离壁炉近些的地方，又自说自话地给他端上了一杯麦酒。要是脾气差点的「老爷」，恐怕这时就发火了，但骑士显然不打算和他计较这些，过不了多久甚至和同一桌的陌生人搭上了话。

「你是要去隔壁那座大城？这会儿都戒严喽，你算是停对地方了！」

「我就是要到这儿来。这儿是我的目的地。」

「这儿？」

那个眉清目秀眼睛却很狡黠的青年透过酒的颜色看了他一眼，神色有点惊讶，「这儿有什么好看的呀！你也瞧见了，都是雪，除了雪还是雪，莫非你要来看这些五大三粗的农民？这可不像是骑士老爷！」  
骑士抿了一口劣质的麦酒，并没有如他预期的那样露出不满的神情。「扫墓。」

「扫墓？你是说后山那座……？那只是个衣冠冢而已呀，里头什么也没有。再说幸村大人可没死在这儿，今儿也不是忌日啊。他死在夏天，这你总知道吧？」

「嗯。」骑士似乎不想多谈这个话题，喝完酒放下几个硬币就打算起身了。在挪开椅子前，他深深地看了眼这个陪他说了几句话的路人青年。「你认识猿飞佐助吗？」

「猿飞佐助？」对方的反应合情合理地呆滞，「那不是传说中的人吗，实际上又没存在过！有他在幸村大人还会死吗？别和我开玩笑了，骑士老爷。」

客人有些奇怪地对着老爷这个称呼反应了几秒，挥手和他再见。「说的也是。都是传说中的人了。」

门再次被关上了，大片的风雪消失在青年的视界里。他数了数那个人留下的六枚铜钱，古怪地笑了起来。「……把旦那交给你什么的，别开玩笑了……龙的老爷。」

 

等骑士来到衣冠冢所在的后山，雪已经慢慢小了下去。但这个地方显然长期没有人来了，就算是英雄，最终也会迎来无人洒扫的结局的——厚而蓬松的积雪簇拥着那个小小的墓碑，像一个盛大的自然的仪式一般，纯洁且无瑕。一般而言，很少会有人忍心破坏这种仿佛刻意营造般的完满，但骑士并不是那种怜香惜玉或者瞻前顾后的人，他径自朝那个墓碑走去，留下一路深黑色的脚印。

「有时候觉得，死亡还真是不错的东西。」

骑士开口了，「一了百了、万忧俱消，是你会喜欢的用来解决问题的办法，真田幸村。但是你好像总是想事情过于简单，一封写着「拜托政宗殿了」的信和女儿和六文钱就能把一切都抹消？你想留给我的就只有这些了？我不会接受的。」

万籁俱静，墓碑沉默地回应着他的台词，比尸体还更加无机质。精神没问题的人是不会把对着墓碑说话当做正常交流的，但伊达政宗显然不这么觉得，他蹲下来抹开堆在墓碑正面下方的雪，也不管下襟几乎融进了雪里。

「1567.2.2-1615.6.5」

「事到如今，我居然还记得你的生日。这简直没用，毕竟死亡都已经造访你那么多年了，一个区区的日期又有什么除了纪念之外的作用呢？但我居然还抱有一点希望。」

如果有人目睹的话，那想必是一种奇迹。雪落在他的手指上、脸上、裸露在外的一切身体部分上，竟然依然维持着原本的模样，没有融化。他所接触过的雪都还是雪，就像接触过的墓碑也依然还是墓碑一样，骑士的身体太冷了，竟然连雪都无法融化。

他竟然一撩下襟坐在了墓碑上。那高度对他而言刚刚好，坐姿大马金刀，和当年的意气风发别无二致。「你生气？你生气就出来打我啊？反正只是个衣冠冢，你能留下来的、重要的东西，都在我手里了。」

他说的没错，那墓里什么都没有，但真田幸村是会生气的。背后传来窸窣的声响，然后是一个气急败坏又朝气蓬勃的声音大声喊道，「您、您在那里干什么呢！！！」

啊啊，就是这样。他想，就是这样没错。

伊达政宗回过头去，依然没有要起身的意思。一个有着琥珀般明亮眼睛、裹着毛茸茸厚重冬衣的少年正站在那里目瞪口呆地看着这个方向，手里拄着用来维持平衡的两根木棍。低温把他的面颊冻得像苹果似的，生动的红色流淌在他脸上身上，像一个崭新的梦境。

「就算您是很厉害的骑士，这也太失礼了！！！那可是在下曾曾曾曾祖父大人的墓啊……！快从那儿下来！！！您到底是什么人啊！！！！」

「我？我叫伊达政宗。」

他从善如流地马上直起腰来，「是个Vampire。」

 

「您的力量……这可不是一般人能够——」

「没错。所以记住我的名字吧，伊达政宗，是个Vampire。」

END


	4. illegal（律师×嫌疑犯）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 法律？不，我不在乎那些。倒不如说……illegal让我们相遇了。我爱illegal。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 送给阿堵。很棒的设定，我很喜欢w

他终于抬起毫无生气的眼睛。「您在说什么呢，在下本就是该死之人。您只是被指派来负责在下的律师而已吧……反正也拿不到钱，这么拼命也太……」  
「Wait for a minute.」伊达政宗用肘支在那张简陋的木桌上，半个身子都探了过去。他算得上放肆地用一只拿着钢笔的右手强行抬起对面嫌疑犯的下颌，终于找到一个合适的角度：「谁说我是被指派来的？你知道我为了做你的律师走了多少关系吗？I am not defending for my customer…I am defending for you，真田幸村。」

 

伊达政宗对真田幸村的第一印象来自于那个奇迹般的顶罪瞬间。事实上，这个国家里绝大部分人对真田幸村的印象都来自于那个五分十三秒的非高清监视录像视频cut。这段视频在上传至某著名动画网站后五小时内再生超百万，弹幕清了又清，并且相关事件占据了年度新闻事件排行榜前三位。真田幸村，这个有着一张清俊而端正的脸的、酷似少年的青年，就是在这个视频里为全国八卦爱好者所知的——他太好看、眼睛也太温顺了，绵羊的皮毛出没在他的眼睛里，和犯罪两个字区别开一个大洲的距离。  
而此刻，他正在第四百次观看这个有违他美学的AV画质的视频。那是在首相丰臣秀吉的七十寿宴上，他的心腹、法务大臣石田三成突然向时任厚生劳动大臣的丰臣秀次发起所有人意料外的指责。他明确指出秀次意图投毒杀害秀吉，并且毒已经成功被放进了在场所有人的饮食中——紧接着一片慌乱，被指责的嫌疑人秀次却似乎有所预期地仍旧端坐在自己的座位里，眼神与其说是悲哀，不如说是嘲讽。就在所有人都以为这场（政治）风波就要以秀次被拘捕为结局尘埃落定时，真田幸村站了出来。这个名不见经传、却不知为何搞到了出席该场宴会资格的青年宣称是自己投放了毒药，与丰臣秀次无关，并且有条有理地供述了毒药的名字和获得方式，字字句句都像事先写过八百字演讲稿一样准确得可怕。  
——事情发展到这里，就算是政治智商为零的人也能看出这是一场精彩的栽赃与反栽赃的大戏。丰臣方从未想过要赔进去一个真田幸村，因此拖拖拉拉不愿相信这个事实，最后是在财政大臣大谷吉继的快刀斩乱麻之下先安排了幸村被捕入狱……名为被捕，实则是保护。  
但真田幸村是罪犯这件事还是从此坐实了。他拒绝为自己辩护，也拒绝兄长为他聘请律师的建议，只愿意接受政府方面指定的法律援助。通常而言，这类律师连谋杀兔子的罪名都无法洗脱，更别说是杀人未遂——杀害当今首相未遂了，附着在这案件上的政治压力让他此举无疑是在送死。  
而和其他大部分人不同，伊达政宗没有从那个视频里看到任何其他因素。他只看见了这个人颈项里红线串着的六文钱、和那双平静而坚定的、确实有魄力杀人的眼睛。  
大家都认为这个无辜的孩子是政治牺牲品，政宗也不例外。但是比起阴谋论，他更愿意相信真田幸村是自愿的——并不存在什么胁迫，真田幸村是自己选择了这条死路。  
而他觉得好奇。

「你真的这么想死吗？」

伊达政宗来过这儿很多次。从领他来的小警察到走道上的荣誉像，甚至就连这间访问室的墙纸他都很熟悉，可他完全没想到真田幸村一个人就把这儿变成了一个陌生的战场。他在门外站了几秒钟，透过门上的半截玻璃能看见对面已经坐着人了，浅灰色的制服松垮地套在他身上，死亡的气味以迅雷不及掩耳之势笼罩了他，把他变成一具尸体。  
「那个，让他留着的吧？」  
小警员露出一个耐心很好的笑容。「那是当然了。先不说他别的时候都很安静，只有要拿走那串钱的时候会非常激动，不止是您，真田先生也派人来打了招呼。」  
律师短暂地回想起那个年轻议员道貌岸然、眉清目秀的脸，觉得有点不爽。但是，他想，我能做的当然比那个傻瓜哥哥要多。政界是触手的生发地、也是束手束脚的枷锁，他绝不可能救出幸村……而我可以。  
因为法律是我的地盘。  
但真田幸村面前从不是他的地盘，他的眼睛温顺而甘美，像一潭泉水一样，已经溶解了过多咸涩的矿物质，因此再也看不进什么亮色的东西。他显然有着非常良好的家教，用「政宗殿」来称呼初次见面的、自己的辩护律师，但却说不出什么中听的话：  
「政宗殿，在下听说过您的名字。您是非常有名的律师啊……并非在下想不想死，而是这件事确确实实就是在下做的啊。」  
他贴心地规避了有名前更多的定语。这名事实上多半是恶名，但从他的遣词造句里听不出任何抵触或是排斥。政宗觉得越发好奇了，冷冰冰的白色灯光把嫌疑犯的脸打得濒死般的惨白，红绳落在锁骨和囚服之间的空气里，像一滩干涸的血迹。  
「OK，这些事我不在乎。你在这里重复再多遍也没用，我是你的律师，不是做笔录的警察。现在，告诉我你有哪些觉得可以依靠的亲人、朋友或者……是恋人。」  
恶名律师故意窥伺对方的表情，但却只找到了一模一样的毫不动摇的表情。「在下没有恋人。说实在的……您何必呢，在下本人没有脱罪的愿望的话，就算您……」  
政宗用巧劲让那支昂贵的钢笔沿着手腕绕了一圈，终于收起了装模作样的职业素养。「我说了I don’t care，我不仅不在乎是不是你做的，也不在乎你本人有没有脱罪的意愿。我要你脱罪而已。」  
就在他说出这段话的那恰好的一秒，日光灯摇摇晃晃地熄灭了。犯人和律师一同沐浴着突如其来的黑暗，就连摄像头的红灯也消失了，伊达政宗打开本该是违禁品的智能手机的电筒功能，好整以暇地看着对方。在仅有的几秒钟沉默里，他们可以听见门外的小警员本着演员的自我修养拨打着维修工的电话，然后政宗说，「我们可以好好谈谈了。」

 

快进部分：（不想看可以不看）（。

「……小十郎，你今天来给我打扫过屋子没关灯？」  
他站在公寓门口看着门缝里隐约漏出的灯光，思索再三之后决定接着和从者在社交网络上的对话，先验证一下再掏钥匙。line的消息迟迟没有显示已读，他有点不耐烦了，干脆开了门进去再说——然后他就看见了那只狐狸。  
「回来得有点晚啊。和旦那的谈话你是预约到了六点，现在都——」陌生人洒脱地看了看手腕上的表。没看错的话，那表应该是几个月前长曾我部元亲从法国回来的时候顺便带给他的伴手礼。「八点四十分了。该说是你开车水平太差呢，还是你和我家旦那意外地很合得来？」  
「……who are you？」  
灯光来自于家装时凑单搞的那个毫无用处的吊顶大灯，虽然炫彩但是基本没有照明作用，因此该不速之客还打开了阅读灯，把自己在沙发上安顿得很舒适，各种文件散落了一地，像一个微型的台风现场。他打扮得倒是不像会被保安盘查的那种人，整齐的full dress，还煞有介事地戴着单片眼镜和袖扣，没有盘腿的坐姿的话，看起来是个刚参加完晚宴的绅士。  
政宗感觉到手里的手机一震，小十郎在line上迷茫地反问：「灯？什么灯？」  
「哎呀，这真是个好问题。牛郎店头牌、快递员、你家邻居……这类的身份本大爷要多少有多少，」狐狸冲他露出一个和田螺姑娘十万八千里的狡猾的微笑，「但是说到底呢，还是只是个小偷。名律师伊达政宗，你的好意本大爷收下了……但还是想问你，为什么你想要救旦那？为什么你居然觉得……你能够救旦那？」

 

「把警视厅里存着的关于氰化物杀人案件的资料都调出来，发mail给我，下午之前。」  
「政宗大人——」  
没等他把尾音念完，电话就啪一下挂断了。片仓小十郎无奈地把那个手机扔到满满一盒智能手机里，继续在键盘上施展看外表根本无法预测的手速。这个房间里只有电脑屏幕和键盘的背光，肉眼可见地散发着犯罪的气息，但搭在老板椅靠背上的那件警服外套却和这种气息背道而驰。灯突然依次发出叮声依次全部亮起来，他有点措手不及地用手臂遮了遮强光，再次叫出一个名字。  
「猿飞！」  
「本大爷回来了~」  
「我不是这个意思！这里不是你家，你到底要——」  
「我说右眼的旦那啊，」  
自称小偷的男人拎着一袋蔬果绕到电脑桌内侧，把他放在键盘上的手抓起来放在自己胸前，「你和你的主子，一个名律师一个警视，都是死脑筋。他应该是觉得有什么进展了吧……氰化物，这个方向是对的。但是真的线索在这里。」  
「你的意思是说……」  
「我是在问你，你必须用这里回答我，」猿飞佐助罕见地很严肃，「你们真的想要继续查下去吗？不是用嘴上功夫和内部关系、而是确实想要证明旦那是无罪的？——伊达政宗对旦那的执着，到底是他相信旦那，还是……」

 

「当然是我爱你了，不然我为什么要死命帮你洗。」  
「政宗殿，您别说笑了……您又不认识在下，为什么就……」  
「这么说你不相信一见钟情？」  
「……哎，您是在说您对在下是一见钟情吗……」  
「我只是好奇而已。像你这么老派的人，不应该除了包办婚姻之外还信仰一见钟情么？」他们居然在对接口供的时候还有空聊这些。事实上，聊这些才是常态，真田幸村大部分时候都很脱线且天真，只有在下毒这件事上一口咬定是自己犯的罪，简直让人哭笑不得——因此政宗不得不采用闲聊的方式以套出些什么东西。但是，这种套话慢慢地也变得真心起来，他们仿佛是真的在进行相亲一类的活动，在小心翼翼的交换情报中变得熟稔而心意相通起来。「对，就是这个词。我对你感到好奇。包括做你的律师也是……我想更了解你一些。」  
如何成长的呢？读的什么大学呢？怎样进入那场宴会的呢？如何和丰臣家扯上关系的呢？……为什么会想死呢？  
「是、是这样吗……是在下失礼了，一见钟情什么的果然不会发生在——」  
「但是一见钟情这个词也没错。我确实是看到你第一眼就爱上你了。」  
名律师神色自如地口花花着，刷刷在笔记本上书写着一些莫须有的东西，就算是理应被记录的真田幸村也不知道他到底在写些什么。  
「您在说什么呢……！」  
真田幸村应该是的确脸红了，用政宗的话来说，就是这些日子他越来越像活人了。比起初次见面时完全的拒人于千里之外，时间的流逝居然确实给他增添了点活气。「再怎么说您和在下都是男性吧！」

 

没错。这个人是男人。  
正因为他是男人才会被吸引——倒不如说，是因为真田幸村是个让男女老少都无法抵抗的好孩子。极少有人能对他的礼貌请求升起恶感，女性容易心疼他，老人容易怜惜他，就连孩子都容易对他抱有一种纯真的亲近，像他这样的人，伊达政宗这种毫无同理心的恶棍都会想要撕下他的外表来看看内心。  
世界对他来说一定是无往而不利的吧。  
——和我正相反。

 

「夫人她……」

 

由于真田信之通过本多忠胜的私下施压加上伊达政宗对舆论的一定操作，对真田幸村的审判时间都迟迟拖着没有决定。这在社会各界造成了预料之外的大影响，群众绝大多数都认为他替罪羊的身份过于明显，应当判他无罪，对可疑嫌疑人进行另行排查——但是这无疑是合情而不合法的，甚至连程序都走不通，只能作为茶余饭后的司法公正话题略加佐餐。就算如此，这种现象无疑还是对可能的审判结果产生了影响，就连一开始并不看好这个案子的片仓小十郎都稍微乐观起来。  
「这不是很好吗， 既然大家都相信真田是无辜的——」  
「但是我不相信。」  
「……哈！？您在说什么……」  
「我说我不相信真田幸村是无辜的。……这样说太绝对了，」名律师握紧了手里那个精致的U盘。那是他昨晚命令小十郎在不看内容的情况下拷出来给他的内部视频资料。「但他一定参与了这个案子。」  
「那您还打算……？」  
「这和我要为他辩护并不抵触。I don’t care.就算他是真的想要谋杀那一整桌的政界要员也无所谓。」

「只要大众相信他就够了。」

 

「你，一个东京大学音乐系毕业的标准文学生，」政宗审视着对面的委托人，首次真正摆出辩护律师的架势，「是怎么知道氰化物的毒性强弱、使用方法和所藏地点的？你没有医疗系统的渠道，也没有自行制备的专业知识，更加没有谋杀政界要员的动机。」  
「政宗殿，这并不重要。」  
真田幸村有点神经质地伸手摩擦着脖颈上的六文钱，仿佛那是什么救命稻草，「您只需要知道毒是氰化物、下在诸位殿下的酒里、并且是在下所为就可以了。每个酒杯上都有在下的指纹，这还不够吗？」  
「那是因为作为现场身份最低微也最年轻的人，你自告奋勇担任了倒酒的任务。而有着石田三成的信任，包括丰臣秀吉在内的所有人都接受了你的服务——这并不能直接证明你就是下毒的人。」  
伊达政宗有点反应过度地咄咄逼人起来，他声音低而稳定，像液氨一样弥漫在整个房间里，把所有的微词都冻得落到地上。这本该是令人害怕的冷涩表情，但幸村直视着他，仿佛在看着什么迷人的东西。  
「原来是这样的吗。」  
「什么？」  
「不，只是在想，真正出庭时的政宗大人就是这样的啊。一想到这些可怕的思维性和逻辑性都是用来替在下辩护，就觉得说不定可以脱罪。——但是在下并不希望脱罪。」  
突如其来地，政宗觉得这段话大概可以算是情话了。但他更加焦躁起来，因为他前所未有地觉得真田幸村这句「不希望脱罪」是认真的——他是真的想死。  
「说什么傻话，回答我，如果你无法——」  
「政宗殿，细节在下真的无法回答您。但是请您相信，在下是不会对您说谎的。」

 

「他没有对我撒谎。他确实下了那毒。但并不是在所有人的饭菜里，而是只有德川家康。」  
在那段根本算不上高度保密、但却被人刻意隐藏的厨房监控视频里，真田幸村以讨要佐餐用的甜味醋为借口进入了厨房。他所做的一切并不隐蔽，甚至是手忙脚乱的，一看就是新手犯人。——但就在他离开后五分钟，第二波下毒者就进入了厨房，这个人是真正的老手，使用了和真田幸村同样的毒药，手脚却利落几倍，还帮忙打扫干净了幸村留下的破绽，让整件事看起来天衣无缝。  
整段视频的背景音都非常安静，根本不像是人来人往的厨房。伊达政宗不得不认为幸村是被人算计了——但是就算如此，也无法否认真田幸村确实是「谋杀未遂」。  
毕竟动机和手段都毫无疑问地符合这个标准。  
「幸村，你到底有没有——」  
「在下谋杀未遂。是真的。毒是在下下的……您所做的，警方所做的推理，都只有微妙的偏差。」  
甚至有点毛骨悚然地，幸村对他露出了那个数月来看过非常多次的、柔和到失去质地的笑容。「在下从未对您说谎。」

 

视频里的第二个人——猿飞佐助，对着监控摄像头露出无奈的微笑，比了一个V字手势，然后拉断了监控的电源。  
这是阴谋。  
「石田三成方面也在焦头烂额吧。大谷吉继虽然算无余策，却还是漏算了真田幸村也试图杀死德川家康这一层——更漏算了他的性格。但不管怎么样，幸村闹到这一步都是石田方的错。」  
「政宗大人，您这简直是无理取闹……话说事到如今您还是打算！？」  
「幸村没有杀人。无论从动机看还是结果看他都没有，因此就不算是犯罪——是我的话，这罪名可以洗掉。」  
片仓小十郎露出死谏的表情，「可是政宗大人，您这就是犯罪了啊！！！！妨害司法公正——从前就算您做了再多规则外的事，最终的结果也依旧是符合道义的，唯独这次……」  
「没错，我这是犯罪。就算是犯罪也没关系。」

 

「……初次见面时在下就说了吧，您不必为在下付出这么多……」  
「初次见面时我就说了吧，我不在乎。」  
伊达政宗俯身向前，握住真田幸村被铐在一起的双手。「犯罪的不是你，是我。因此抛开你那所谓的自业自得的心态和我一起努力……不然好不容易相遇的，这不就白费了吗！！！」


	5. Overwhelm（全平台政幸）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 共计戦国バサラ、戦国無双、鬼眼狂刀、今日の幸村くんも、戦国バサラ4第二衣装（苍村）、創作戦国六对。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 给牙牙的生贺，认识你真的太好了w

「那么，你想要的是哪一个真田幸村呢。你自己也知道，他有很多很多的形象——你想要的是哪一个呢？」  
——他们哪一个都不会属于你，这你也是知道的吧？

 

「信繁！快把唐酒拿出来，今天一定要跟你好好描述清楚奥州酒的好处！」院门发出惊天动地的一声响，片仓景纲脸上挂着破碎的苦笑跟着自己的主君踏进这个设施只能说是基础的院子。信繁虽然年轻，但跟随大谷吉继做事的日子也着实很忙，尽管都是些不可能载入史册的杂事、也好歹是秀吉名单上的近侍——这些东西伊达政宗当然都是听不进去的，青年时代的奥州王、经历了再多的失意也没能被打磨掉梦想家的元气，他坚定地认为真田信繁并不是真的忙——而只是不够乐于享受生活。  
但是，这例行的打扰似乎并没有一个例行的结局。伏案书写着一些什么的那个背影……无论如何也不可能是政宗认识的那个真田信繁。  
「……我不懂您在说什么……伏见城宅邸众多，您确定没有找错屋子吗？」  
披着一头长卷发的青年微微侧着脸，腕边摆放着材质上等的印章。就政宗对信繁的印象而言，若非赏赐，他是绝对不会靡费些什么的，而毫无疑问自己就能解决的花押一事他绝不会用印章来代替，何况是如此昂贵的印章呢……话说回来，这倒是比较接近他自己的风格。  
昂贵的、奢靡的、无法实证些什么的缥缈的物件。  
「幸村——我说了很多次了你这里的茶放的方法不好是要潮的——哎？」他的外袍印染着奇怪而美丽的花样，和手里端着的朴素茶具形成鲜明的对比。从内间走出来的第三个人，他戴着式样时兴的眼罩、眉目像个温柔的诗人、左眼却很锐利。「你是？」  
「政宗，你看，这位大人也戴着眼罩呢。」卷发青年无视对方的台词，兴致勃勃地一边继续写信一边评论说，「眼罩是新的流行吗？是因为你？好奇怪——」  
「政宗？」  
「谁说这是流行，这位大人说不定有什么难言之隐，麻烦你说话也……」  
青年将托盘放下，向这边投过视线。在他和政宗视线交锋的刹那，两个人都明白了——他们都是伊达政宗。  
「没错的吧。」  
「当然没错。……是这个世界出错了。」  
政宗有些焦虑地四处寻找着属于自己——属于自己这个时间线的真田信繁。但他当然毫无头绪，在这个时空错乱的房间里，有且只有对方一个真田……  
「就连你也……真田幸村！！！！！！！！！！！」  
「政、政宗殿，在下决不可能……」  
——那确实是人体？  
应该是躯体的东西以令人瞠目的速度带起一阵灰尘狠狠砸进这栋屋宇的墙壁里，让整间房子一瞬间摇摇欲坠。对方家里那个真田幸村——姑且就让他这么称呼吧——有点目瞪口呆地看着自己面前的案几被带飞，一向聪慧的眉目间微微呆滞的神情有点意外的可爱。而造成这些的那个不明飞行物居然还成功地爬起来了，是个红色盔甲的武士，甲胄覆盖的皮肤面积微妙地小，五官精致得简直远离了武斗派这个词——可他的眼睛却毫无疑问是武斗派的，坚韧的、不会变革的、琥珀似的棕色，清高和单纯溶解在那眼睛里，灰尘也没法掩盖。他无奈的时候、惭愧的时候、愤怒的时候，眼睛就会像风拂过的湖面一样弥漫着春雨的气息。  
就像此刻。  
而他的对手却丝毫没有被这发生在他眼睛里的天气现象蒙蔽、或者说动摇，暴怒清楚地书写在他的每个动作里，可现在没有忠实的从者来阻挡他的意气用事了，苍色的武将无视了在旁慌乱的一干「无关人等」，一方通行的视线只凝聚在「背叛」了他的……  
那是谁呢，可以肯定也是真田幸村吧。  
他只看得见真田幸村。——这个他想要杀死的对手、恋人、被认同的一生之敌。  
「危险，他是认真的！」伊达政宗（B）也不管墨染上了外袍，顺手一扯直接把似乎想扑上去的长卷发幸村拉了个踉跄。「你是想死吗！！！」  
「幸村也好歹是武士，坐以待毙的事情还是会规避的啊政宗……」但他却回头怒视着他，「何况你没听见吗，那个快要被杀掉的孩子……也是幸村啊！！！」  
「说得没错，既然都是真田幸村，都用过弁丸这个名字，就无法坐视被杀害呢。毕竟就算是我，也会感到后背一凉的啊w」  
第三个声音插进这乱哄哄的局面来，不知何时出现的长发男人姑且还算是够到了年轻的边界，偏女性化的、优柔的好看点缀着他浑身上下每个角落，从刀鞘的角度到木屐的颜色，唯一背离这印象的、凛冽的刀锋，则正架在苍色武者的肩上。  
「——更别说是被梵天丸杀掉了。」  
这声音比起云淡风轻，更接近不顾场合的优哉游哉。从他话里的内容可以推测，他也是某个世界线里的真田幸村——与单纯和清澈无关的，真正背负着智将之名迎来死亡的那个真田幸村。  
场面僵持了几秒钟，期间唯有剧烈的喘息声做背景音。伊达政宗们纷纷若有默契地闭着气，虽然是因为不同的原因，好歹做到了一心同体——最早的两位是出于好奇和观望，而第三个被不知缘由的愤怒攫住心神的伊达政宗，却完全是处于被迫冷静的状态。  
「你说……梵天丸？你叫我梵天丸？」  
他回过头，毫不介意刃锋似的径直伸手抓住自己肩上的日本刀，一扭腕将其弃置。真田幸村轻巧一笑，顺势弃了刀往侧面让了两步站定，表情像只猫一样狡黠而灵活：除了正对面的那个伊达政宗之外，谁也无法发现他眼中的嘲讽。  
「或许吧——假如你也曾被冠以这个名字的话。不过事实上，既然你的弁丸就在你对面被你逼得节节后退，那么你和梵天丸有天壤之别这件事也是昭然若揭的了。」  
「梵天丸……是个温柔的人啊。」  
伊达政宗（C）居然被噎住了。对方口气笃定、仿佛那是一个什么真理而并非是一个论断，这一瞬间这个用词圆滑口气轻佻的真田幸村也有点接近他记忆里的那个幸村了，也是，当然了，世界上所有的幸村当然都得有着犬科动物的心脏，这是公理。  
事实正向他例证这结论没有任何错误，他只是错误地把犬类的主人认定成了自己。  
「……弁丸，你又在说我什么坏话了？」  
新走进来的恐怕正是梵天丸，赤裸着上身趿拉着木屐的他和在场无论品味如何总归穿戴整齐的其他伊达政宗形成了莫名其妙的鲜明对比。他理应感到不适、但现实却没给他这个余裕，因为很快他就像发现了什么新大陆一样，扭过头向外面喊道，「我说小哥，你要找的是不是就是这个？……这儿好像还有一个你的双胞胎兄弟哎。」  
「无论如何谢谢贵殿的热心，可在下没有兄弟姐妹……」  
所有人都把视线移到了门口，一抹和伊达政宗（C）RGB值完美重合的苍色正越来越清晰起来。赶在视网膜成像之前，在场的每个人都倒抽了一口冷气，纷纷用扭伤颈椎的速度重新上下打量起仍旧一脸懵懂的、半跪在人群背后的那个红色若武者。  
……一模一样。  
但是又完全不一样。  
很难形容这种感觉，甚至直到苍色的幸村走进房径直插进C组两人之间，让自己和红色武将处在同一个维度上之后，这也依旧是种难以言喻的观感。这两个人不仅仅都是真田幸村、甚至还是只有衣着不一样的真田幸村——前者的衣饰经过精心的选配，无论色调装饰都和苍色武者匹配犹如伴侣。就连他的神情也是相配的……迷人的、直率的、却略微带有色气的神色。  
「贵、贵殿是……？」  
但苍村——就让我们擅自用这个名字来称呼他吧——无视了自己的灵魂复制体，只是专注地注视着有些惊讶以致愤怒都消解了一多半的伊达政宗。那个视线毫无转圜的余地，笔直、诚恳而专注，红色在这视线里死去了，所余下的唯有苍色。  
苍色注视着苍色、苍色审视着苍色。  
「认错人了呢。」  
「……哈……不过他和你描述中的外表完全一致哦？」  
「确实是，非常感谢贵殿的协助。但是，在下的政宗殿，」他竟然毫无阻滞地说出了这个所有格，「在下爱着也爱在下的那个政宗殿，是绝对不会怀疑在下的。在下有着十分的自信。」  
显然，这种笃定惊吓到了现场的大多数人。伊达政宗——无论哪个世界线的伊达政宗——都不能完全摆脱多疑的毛病，这种毫无缘由的坚信完全超出了他们的认知范围。但是苍村是多么坚定啊，这坚定足够推倒一切既定的悲剧结局，干涸三途川、火烧比良坂，他眼睛里有无穷无尽的苍色的海，很难想象是多么重要的相手才能留下的。  
「当然，在下也坚信自己决不会给政宗殿任何怀疑在下的机会。伊达家将要拿到天下——在那之前，任何怀疑都是不必要的。」  
「……这台词让人真感动，幸村，我以为我一辈子都不会听见你说这样的话。」  
「那是因为本来就不是在下说的啊，政宗殿……」  
又一对新的声音，前者有些毛躁的咋呼和高昂，后者像温水似地煮着一丝不苟的敬语，四平八稳地应付着前者的逻辑不通和不讲道理。无奈的到底是谁呢，一时也分不清，非常难以判断到底是前者拿后者没辙还是后者被前者吃定。那个通常清净但今天格外热闹的门口又走进一对新的伊达政宗和真田幸村来——之所以这样说是因为一看就是伊达政宗和真田幸村。  
他们身上的元素何其明显，三日月和深绿和黑色的、身量略矮的伊达政宗，走在他身边将年龄问题统统抹消为发育问题的、佩戴着红色鉢卷和六文钱要素的真田幸村。世故的梦想家和青涩的现实主义者的结合，居然也真的成功走到如今、和其他的世界线相遇了。  
「什么嘛，你的意思是你不承认其他世界线的真田幸村？罕见的自信嘛幸村！这点我也很欣赏哦！」  
「……您误会了，在下只是说并不是这个在下所说的台词罢了……其余世界线的在下怎么想，在下也……」  
真田幸村笑得稍微有些勉强，他伸手将政宗拦在院内，不让对方走进房间。「失礼了，但是在下必须提醒您我们可不是来茶话会的……除去苍村殿下是因为出了些小错之外，其余的各位想必已经迎来了自己的结局吧？」  
那个唯一的……无法更改的结局。  
长卷发的青年仰着头对同一世界线的政宗露出恶作剧失败后的通常表情，女孩般好看的武者摆摆手，说着「你饶了我吧，还是忘记我为好，真田幸村什么的早就死了，记得弁丸就不错了」。受伤颇重的红色武士表情像注入了混凝土一般显出难以为继的无奈神色，似乎想说些什么，但最终没有开口。甚至就连苍村也散发出微妙的悲伤气场，扭头看着容貌一致的另外一个自己。  
「相遇从来不会有错，」最后一个幸村说，「因此在下从未后悔过与政宗殿相遇。哪怕是在错误的时间线和地点也一样。」  
哪怕时间地点都是错的，我们还是相遇了啊。

 

第一个伊达政宗握紧了拳头。

 

「那么，我们该走了。」  
「去哪里？」  
「该说是奈何桥好呢还是……总之不会是政宗很快就会到来的地方呢。」卷发青年歪歪头，「你可要活得长久啊。要看到我的孙子，我才允许你来见我。」  
「我见你从来不需要你的允许吧……」

 

「政宗大人……」  
这场闹剧以来从没说过话的片仓景纲僵硬地说，「您在看什么呢？」  
「这不是废话么……看他。」  
唯一一个似乎出了更大错误的真田幸村依旧端坐在房间中央。浑身都是苍色的他姿态端庄得像坐在茶室而不是什么落满灰尘的陌生宅邸里，睫毛很长，垂下来的时候盖住了所有的感情。  
「莫非您觉得那才是幸村……信繁应该有的状态？您期待着那种状态么？只为您而活的、毫不犹豫地爱着您信赖您的真田信繁——您心动了是吗？」  
「……说什么傻话呢小十郎，」  
政宗顿了一下，「你没听到吗，那是真田幸村……不是真田信繁啊。」  
「——政宗，」  
一只手搭上他的肩膀，「你能不能告诉我为什么我的屋子变成这样了？吉继大人生起气来可是三成大人完全不能比的可怕啊！」


	6. Myth（龙×骑士）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ——来讲个和龙有关的故事吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 梗是牙牙的梗，我是个操刀的。还没写完，施工预备。

那天晚上，柴田胜家说话了。在这个树叶子装饰的、充满了异国风情的酒吧里，他是最为异国的人——他和他的同伴来这两天了，却没人听他说过话，偏巧他的同伴是那个最最最有名的吟游诗人岛左近，他们从一个国度游历到另一个国度，讲一些舶来的轶事，喝一些土产的酒。在这个像地铁中间站的地方，他却说话了。  
他平常不说话。  
那么，柴田胜家是个怎么样的人呢——他表情平淡、皮肤像瓷一样白而无痕，眼睛里盛放着黑夜。他沉默地啜饮左近给他叫的酒，不管是什么酒都照单全收，等到左近喝高了，就扶起自己的诗人朋友，在桌上留下恰当的酒钱和小费离开。这天晚上，他却一反常态地开了口，那是在左近说到一个故事的时候。  
「……我有个朋友，」喝高了以后他称任何人为朋友，「他叫伊达政宗——」  
酒桌对面的漂亮姑娘有一头火红的头发，她笑着撑起脸，「伊达政宗？他是个什么样的人呢？」  
「他不是人。」  
然而回话的不是左近，是胜家。这个穿着绿色袍子的年轻人用一种苍白的语调直直地插进这段对话来，仿佛这是个本就该由他接手的段落。「他是龙。伊达政宗，他是条龙。」  
「……」  
一瞬间的沉默，胜家看到左近透过薄薄的酒意清醒地望着他。这似乎悖论，但是又并不抵触——他知道左近从来不会把自己灌醉。  
于是他又重复了一遍，「他是一条很大的龙。」

「来讲个故事吧。」

胜家的故事说短不短，但是说长也长不到哪里去。身为上古的遗族，他从睁开眼睛就是生活在实验室里的——就连实验室都是个新鲜的、左近教给他的词。在认识左近和政宗之前，柴田胜家没有所谓的人生，他每天的生活就是吃饭（一些不知所谓的药水）睡觉（可以被失血过多的昏迷代替）和做实验（被动一方）。没有什么可能的救赎和未来，实验室是政府秘密出资兴建的，而他被教育得连趋利避害都不知道。  
是的，教育是个多么可怕的字眼啊。那些法师和研究者被教育成一些可怕的施虐人、刽子手，又用教育来洗去胜家的本能。每一天，他都在失去活力，变得越来越不像个「人」。  
直到实验室爆炸的那一天。  
那天是个晴朗的日子，可能太阳成功地激发了某些人的乐观天分，他们觉得自己能够成功驾驭胜家血液里提取出的不明物质了，于是做了个把自己炸到天上的实验。其时正在接受某些不明测试的胜家也因为这场可怕而可爱的爆炸被烈风带到了地面上，确切来说是距离实验室不远的某座森林里。等他醒过来的时候，他就只能看见头顶朦朦胧胧的绿色，还有不断砸在自己身上的红色的野果。  
「……啧，原来是活的啊，还以为可以吃肉了……」  
他听见个小小的声音有点咋呼地在耳边说了这么一句话。他迟钝的脑筋还无法完全消化这个有些不那么标准的语法，因此并没做出什么反应，仍旧直挺挺地躺在原地。  
「怎么不动，到底是死的还是活的啊，还是现在真的有活死人这个新型物种了？我说你倒是动一动啊，醒了干嘛还躺在那？」  
胜家觉得这个祈使句的口气有点耳熟，想必这声音也是个颐指气使的主儿。他摇了摇头，揉着太阳穴坐了起来，但却没看到声音的主人——因此他只能看着那些红色的小果子发呆。  
「啊，动了动了。所以还听得懂人话？哎，你干嘛不吃啊？」  
「吃？」  
「对啊，吃。你没吃过野果啊？这个是吃的，好歹跟你一起从实验室里炸出来，怎么也得把你搞成个活人样吧。」  
……一起炸出来？  
不太能理解这个句子，胜家并不知道自己炸出来的时候还跟谁一起了。那个实验室里除了一些诡异的动物骨头之外没有别的东西……正在这时，他感觉到自己眼前有个蓝色的影子在晃动。  
「别瞪眼，聚焦。看我，在你眼睛前面，对。」  
那是条……缩小了大概几千倍的，蓝色的小龙。  
「我的名字是伊达政宗，如你所见是条龙。虽然因为死了几百年了有点喘不上来气还少了很多记忆，但是教教你还是没什么太大问题的。怎么样，要跟着我走吗？」

事后胜家想，这根本是个单项选择题——选项只有一个的选择题。除了伊达政宗之外，他在这个世界上从未遇到过善意，虽然后来证明政宗决不会是什么不图回报的好人，但也足够地友善了，以至于胜家感激他，足足感激到了死为止。  
因此这个十岁的孩子毫不犹豫地伸出了手，让小龙落在他的掌心。  
「……我跟你走。」  
说出这句话的时候，胜家以为政宗有个明确的目的地，才会说出跟我走这类的话。但是过了几天他才发现，政宗确实如他本人所说，因时间的磨损和一些难为人言的理由缺失了很大一部分记忆，比如他只知道自己要去一个地方，知道那个地方大概的方向，却不记得精确的位置和去那个地方的理由。除此之外，他倒是知道很多事情，包括如何把一个人类孩子训练成一个拥有一定战斗力的猎人，胜家在和他共同度过的旅程中学会了很多，慢慢变强到足以一个人生存了——  
「伊达政宗……这条龙是吧，是你亦师亦父的人？」  
岛左近毫不掩饰自己对这个词的嫌弃。他是在前往那个未知目的地途中遇见的人，一路上的方向都奇迹般地重合，在三次投宿在同一家旅店后，干脆加入了进来。胜家对他印象不错，但政宗似乎非常微妙地讨厌他，大概是因为这孩子的开场白是「我是要去屠龙的、未来的第一吟游诗人岛左近！」。  
「……我可从来没说父亲这个词。」  
「我怎么会生出这种儿子，给我一百万也不干。」  
篝火发出噼啪的声响，左近捡起一根枯枝戳了戳漏出来的引燃物，满足地伸个懒腰，「这个词确实不太合适嘛，我知道的，我可是要成为第一吟游诗人的人啊！」火光照着他的脸，将他莫名其妙的志得意满摹写得非常生动，胜家顿时觉得羡慕起来——他羡慕一切有区别于生存之外的明确目标的人。  
「吟游诗人有什么好的，又不是什么正儿八经的职业，吃了上顿没下顿，没志气极了！」  
「吟游诗人挺不错的啊，」胜家回避了政宗诧异的目光，维护道，「左近，你有什么故事可以讲给我们听吗？」  
「就是嘛！」左近冲政宗做个鬼脸，气得后者飞起来落到篝火的对面做些不知道什么事去了。他用笛子戳戳自己还带着婴儿肥的下巴，煞有介事地思考起来。「故事啊……让我想想，关于我们的目的地有个故事你知道嘛？」  
「我不知道。」胜家这句话说得真心实意，他几乎不知道除了政宗说过的事之外的任何东西。「那是个什么故事呢？」  
「该说……是个悲剧故事吧？那儿曾经有个将军，超级厉害的将军，大概一只手打我们这样的打三个吧！以忠诚出名的他，最后通敌叛国，死得非常惨烈呢！」  
「……哎……那还因为忠诚……？」  
「真田……」  
「啊？」  
他们齐齐把目光投向突然出声的篝火对面。蓝色的小龙透过隐隐约约的火光，仿佛就要融化一样。区别于一直以来的咋咋呼呼大大咧咧，小龙的声音刻意放低了，仿佛不想惊扰一个梦境，「真田…………是那个将军的名字。」  
「哈……你知道这个故事啊原来，不过你自己说自己有几百岁了，知道也蛮正常的。我说有什么料可爆吗？你可能是亲身经历者哎！」  
「我不是知道这个故事，我是知道这个名字。」  
小龙冲以为有八卦可挖而兴奋起来的左近翻个白眼。体型缘故，他就连翻白眼看上去都是萌系的。「人的寿命那么短暂，我一辈子认识的人比你们三辈子都多，知道个把名字有什么稀奇的。可能也是个吟游诗人给我讲的吧，我不记得其他的部分了。说这些乱七八糟的有什么用啊，现在的传奇故事多半是假的，睡觉睡觉。」  
「……你现在睡觉？喂，政宗，讲点什么嘛！喂！」  
刷的一闪，小龙给他们这边扔了道小小的闪电过来。左近马上噤声，和有点担心的胜家交换了一个若有所思的眼神。  
……果然还是知道点什么的吧。关于那个真田……  
真田什么呢。


	7. 被害妄想携带女子（笑）（高校生情侣）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 歌曲衍生。

真田幸村又在看板后面躲了足够分针转一格的时间，在这一分钟里马路对面的伊达政宗看了三次手腕，mall的大屏幕上放映着当红女子组合的最新mv，又唱又跳的光影把他的影子拉长成一根秒针。  
从这个角度看不清眼罩，幸村想，或许就是这个原因，才有那么多女孩子会被骗。  
这个人是骗子。  
——抱着这样的信念，她迈步走出。

《被害妄想携带女子（笑）》  
戦国バサラ·蒼紅  
伊达政宗×真田幸村（女体）  
学パロ  
OOC不可避

 

「Honey，没想到你也是迟到体质？」校园idol自如地收起独处时略有阴骘的神色，向迎面走来的学妹兼恋人露出笑容。随着那笑容的放大，他娴熟地一把抓住对方的手腕，将女孩向自己这边拉过来，「——be careful，东京的车可不会因为你是美少女而对你有所宽容。」  
幸村有点困窘地应了一声，不确定应不应该对其中的赞美做出回应。她并不熟悉这个场景——不管是人物、语言、环境，还是将要去做的那件事。  
和伊达政宗约会。  
对学院中绝大部分女学生来说，这是件提起来就会让人觉得全身冒喜气的事。身为从国中到高中年年不落的学生会会长、学年第一，拥有一张好脸的理事长之子伊达政宗简直听起来就像神话里的人物，甚至就连那个不太美观的眼罩都成了加分项。倘若将现实具象化成恋爱游戏，他走过的每个女生的好感度必定都在刷刷刷地翻倍增长。  
只是这其中当然要除开真田幸村。在这个本该心跳加速的时分，她全部的注意力却完全在如何保持自身平衡上，政宗的力道让她很不舒服。  
「……政宗殿下，其实在下——」  
「Ah？我知道的，你在马路对面吧。」  
「哎！？不、不是讨厌您，只是——」  
「I see.」  
他的声音不容置疑地沉下来，令这句话与其说是个判断句，不如说是个祈使句。「我知道，你只是害羞而已，你不可能讨厌我。放轻松，我也不可能对你生气。」  
「Cause I love you.」  
胸前口袋里的手机分毫不差地响了起来。因为调了振动模式，其实只有轻微的噪音——但贴得太紧的两人都即时感觉到了。  
「这个时候有电话？」  
「……在下也不知道……」  
她划开锁屏，意料之中的没有密码。然而既不是未接来电，也不是未读短信，自带桌面茫然地注视着靠在一起的两个人。  
「也许是mail吧，这样的事情确实会发生。不要管它了，接下来你想去哪？」  
「您喜欢就好，在下并不擅长这类的……」  
很遗憾，幸村寒冷地在心里把这句话接下去。其实是因为在下并不喜欢您。

手机在持续响着。她默不作声地打开勿扰模式，向察觉到恋人落后而回头看过来的伊达政宗露出敷衍的笑容。

 

「哦，那就是那个高中部的伊达政宗。」  
幸村敏锐地听出了猿飞佐助短短几个字里的不屑和愤慨，「佐助，你不喜欢伊达学长么？」  
「我喜欢的起来才有鬼吧。」  
她们一起朝教学楼后已经荒废的学农场地一角望去。「那个」伊达政宗正和一个漂亮女孩站在树下，其气氛一看就是在谈些冒粉红泡泡的事情。  
「哎，可是他很优秀不是么？听说人也很好。」  
「旦那，你能不能稍微多想一下。人很好的话还会像集邮一样交女朋友又断掉么？跟别人搞暧昧的时候很来劲，却一直拖着直到女生主动来告白，然后绝大部分时候又会说什么有喜欢的人拒绝她们。这种人极端差劲。」  
「是吗……原来是这样的人啊。」  
说话间她们已经接近了树下的「情侣」，佐助拉着幸村的手要她走得更快一些，对伊达政宗的态度之恶劣，已经超出了幸村能理解的范围。在经过那棵树时，树干背后清晰传来了这样的台词：  
「……sorry，没办法接受你。因为我有喜欢的人。」  
手机在那时第一次毫无缘由地响了起来，然而对话还在继续。  
「怎么会……政宗君，我从来没有听说啊！莫非是里美？但是你们不是分手了么……」  
「她也不是那个人，不如说，我现在还在……」  
胸口的震动和佐助加快的脚步把真田幸村搞得心烦意乱。实际上，之后十几分钟之内她都没有搞清楚佐助都在说些什么，那句「我有喜欢的人」翻腾在她的脑海里，像台风一样昼夜不停。  
说谎。  
这偏见就是那时产生的。这个人在说谎。  
而她没有理由如此断定。她跟他完全不熟——伊达政宗比真田幸村高两级，她初二的时候，他已经升上了高一，留下的是一个校园传说般的完美轮廓。他们能够在同一所学校同一学部的可能性极其之小，小得甚至连正面相遇的机会都没有。就连他喜欢「褐色头发很长，绑成马尾，眼睛很大」的女孩子这件事也都是佐助说的。  
你一点都不了解他，却断定他在感情方面说了谎。这倘若不是手机作祟，就只能是经验之谈了。这莫名其妙的程度让真田幸村心生恐惧，她将震动的手机握在手里，自我安慰道，「幸好在下并不喜欢他。」

 

手机确实在作祟。此后数日，每当手机在幸村身边震动起来时，都有人说谎。这些谎言有的很容易就被戳穿，例如谎称没带违禁品的不良学生，有的只能在眼底找到一些痕迹，例如自称昨晚没喝酒的酒鬼老师。她慢慢确信了，自己的手机不可思议——  
谎言是人类生活的一部分，而它居然能预报谎言。  
「你在说谎」，它如此说道。

「初次见面，你就是这届剑道社的主将么？我是伊达政宗，前一任的社长。由一年级来担任主将可谓史无前例，希望你能……哎，这是个女孩子！？」  
伊达政宗说出这段话的时候，幸村的手机在储物箱里疯狂震动着。她当然并不知情，只是照单全收了这份惊讶，由身边的副将猿飞佐助给出了惯例的解释。其后是例行公事的访问和练习、切磋，伊达政宗甚至以应考生的身份亲自下场与幸村对决。  
事后幸村想，可能就是这场胜负引起了他的注意，否则无法解释为什么喜好修饰的政宗会对虽然容貌端正但不善打扮的自己如此上心。  
「这样的对手，我可还是第一次碰到！要是没法守住全国大赛的冠军的话，就太让我失望咯，真田幸村！」  
学生会干事片仓小十郎在他背后露出一脸胃疼的表情，但没有表达什么看法，只是跟随他匆匆走出了剑道馆的门。佐助和幸村对视一眼，摊手用口型说「简直中二」。  
「哎……没电了？」  
幸村从储物箱里拿出自己的手机，从前续航能力很好的设备奄奄一息地放着光，像一株挣扎的深海植物。  
「不会吧，旦那你都不怎么用不是么！会不会有人一直打你电话，因为屏幕一直亮着所以……？」  
「有可能……不过这是要打了多久啊，在下完全不会吸引那样的人吧？」  
「说的也是。」  
而实际上，那当然是因为伊达政宗的话里满是谎言。只是此刻，她尚不清楚哪些是谎言，又是什么质地的谎言。

 

是哪里的谁在说谎呢。

「那，我就先回去了。」  
「已经很晚了，政宗殿务必小心。」  
「Ha，你才是，上楼千万别踏空啊。」  
「……」  
幸村无言地回过头去，一边用手机的光照着找钥匙一边想，明明只是初次约会而已，为什么竟然能消磨三四个小时呢。  
「——！？」  
手机响了起来——为什么？这里没有任何人，政宗已经毫无疑问地走远了。在这里能够说谎的活物，有且只有真田幸村自己。  
但是，谎言在哪里呢？

-END-

「デート……？那是什麼意思？」  
「是南蠻話啦！就是約會的意思！」  
「……政宗殿下破廉恥！！！！！」  
「這到底哪裡！？」


	8. Jackpot（荷官×女高中生）

「你不去试试么？」  
「Ah？哦，你说她啊。」  
伊达政宗坐在吧台前的高脚椅上百无聊赖地挥挥手。长曾我部元亲生怕他碰到擦了几转的玻璃杯，急忙往后退了一步，「不然还能有谁，莫非你这两天看过别人不成？」  
「我可是很有职业精神的，该看客人的时候从来不看旁边。」  
「是吗，那干脆发挥你的职业精神去把她拿下怎么样？」  
「你是隔壁大妈还是八卦杂志，」政宗不胜其烦地松了松领结，用仅剩的左眼不轻不重地警告着瞎错边的友人，「没有收益而且风险翻倍的活我才不干。」  
「……老子可是好心。」  
穿着酒保服的元亲将杯子倒放在一摞杯子的最高处，又开始擦拭第二只。此时钟敲过了八点，新一轮的营业拉开它深黑色的幕布向陆续走进酒吧的形色人等致以最深切的哀悼——没错，哀悼。  
酒保和侍者——长曾我部元亲和伊达政宗才不是那样的人。这个藏在小巷深处的深夜场所的真面目是地下的庞大赌场，小镇八成的税收都依靠这种见不得光的黑色产业支付，可以想见的，这个地方能够存在的身份唯有两种，那就是赌徒和……荷官。  
「哦，只有这些吗？不压上重要的东西的话，就算赢了，结果也不会让您满意哦？」  
「我要的刺激可是恰到好处呢。伊达先生，今晚的游戏是什么？」  
「转动轮盘之后等小球落下来就好了。……非常simple的游戏哦。」  
当然，在这个赌场里还有更简单的游戏存在。不需要荷官、不需要同桌玩家，甚至连最基本的本金都要求极低——那就是老虎机。一枚筹码就可能换取一夜暴富，沉迷于老虎机的多半是真正的loser和刚开始沉沦的新米玩家，因此老虎机区只用来吸引潜在客户，是整个赌场中更新频率最高的区域之一。  
但伊达政宗所注意的那个人已经在那里坐了三天了。  
「Odds Bet三倍，未免太无聊了吧？」  
他把视线从那个中规中矩的水手服背影上收回来，指尖轻敲桌面回应了这句挑衅。「那么……赌三十六倍如何？」

「这个人身上散发着一股格格不入的气味。」

之所以这么说，是因为伊达政宗认识那套校服。那是镇上最好的高中的制式春装，每年都能送那么几个人进像模像样的大学入读——尽管其中多数人，比如政宗本人，会选择肄业然后回镇上做些更能发挥头脑和情商的工作。他们坐在入夜的吧台前，对挽着皮裘前来寻求消遣的女孩问出引诱般的句子。  
「不把您重要的东西压上来么？」  
说实在话，政宗对无法抵制诱惑的女性并无兴趣。以他的见解，坐在老虎机区域的人多半坚持不了几个小时就会被身后的人声鼎沸吸引、进而输掉一切——但这个浅棕色头发扎成马尾的高中女生却在不同的老虎机前坐了三天。  
每次走出赌场时，她都会带走那台机器奖池里的一切。  
伊达政宗因此觉得好奇。在这个戒备森严并且屏蔽完足的赌场里，一切理论上的作弊出千都是行不通的，因此对方的所作所为只能解释成运气。有那样运气的人，决不会甘于老虎机奖池中的横财——老虎机是需要时间积累奖池的玩法，像她这样的做法犹如竭泽而渔。  
「喂，你缺钱是吗？」  
「哎……？在下并不，」  
他终于还是走过去拍了那孩子的肩膀。女孩应声抬起头来——她有张非常孩子气的脸，眼睛大而明亮，琉森湖的水色尚比不上其中的纯净，红色的鉢卷缠在她额前，让她像个未熟的啦啦队成员。  
于是他不明所以地生起气来。「那又为什么出现在这里？像你这样的赢法，真的不怕被拖出去乱棍打残？」  
「在下仅仅是物尽其用而已。」  
这一次，他注意到了那个充满异代气息的自称。女子高中生沉稳而安定地抬头直视着他，仿佛她才是拥有一切知情权的那个人。「既然拥有绝佳的运气，就应该利用好。就像您一样，拥有着出众容貌的您，难道不正是利用着它么？」

「这个人身上散发着一股格格不入的气味」

「……既然拥有这样的身体，就应该好好利用才对。这是您告诉在下的，政宗殿。」  
伊达政宗这才意识到自己随口说出的风险翻倍是什么意思。对任何其他人而言，他是拥有强烈煽动性的，矜持和自傲在他面前容易形同不存——而在这孩子，在真田幸村面前，他才是那个容易被煽动的人。  
眼睛、肌肤、发带、颈项的线条。没有一样不在煽动着他——  
「不把你重要的东西压上来吗？」


	9. どうも、ゆきむら。です（实况主×舞见）

伊达政宗，男，二十三岁，惯用ID蒼竜。对于他租住的公寓的房东而言，这是个只有在可燃垃圾回收日才会成规模出现的奇迹男子，因此整座公寓只有房东的女儿知道他叫什么名字，会在他出现时惋惜地为他点上一根「这么好看的男人为什么非得做废宅」的蜡烛，其余人等的世界里，他是不存在的。  
——然而，事实上他并不是传统意义上的废宅。他在家里一样工作，倒不如说，在家里打游戏才是他的工作。高中毕业之后，靠着彩票赠予的一百万奖金，伊达政宗开始录制一些简短的料理视频并以蒼竜的名义上传到那个人尽皆知的国民网站上。早期视频里的他右眼蒙着OK绷，宽大的口罩遮住下半张脸，尽管围裙肮脏、锅铲油腻，却仍旧透露出一种「这是个池面」的信息素。靠着一只左眼就能传达出的帅气，他很快积攒起了相当的人气，在第二年的夏コミ出了张众望所归的料理DVD，其火爆的程度让他决定还是缓缓再参加冬コミ。其间，一个仅仅是玩票性质的如龙实况让他再次后知后觉地火了一把，作为「游戏实况主」的蒼竜开始为人所知。  
这是他在ニコニコ投稿的第四年，卖点是イケボ（池面音）和脱线自白和反应快速的蒼竜得到了参加ニコニコ超パーティー的资格。他当然不再缺钱，甚至可以为了听众一句随口的推荐和希冀去买乙女向游戏来做大部分人气男性实况主都没兴趣做的实况——那些衣食父母的姑娘们用ちゃん来昵称他，敬语和夸赞装点着她们用来簇拥他的花束，伊达政宗觉得稍微対她们有求必应些也不是坏事。  
但本质上来说，他是个我行我素的人。因此尽管在这个网站混了四年、好歹也算个网红，他却对这个网站的其他版块毫无热情和认知。歌ってみた、踊ってみた？听说过，没兴趣。这就是他在认识真田幸村以前，从未听过「ゆきむら。」这个ID的全部原因。  
「这样的人根本不可能存在吧。」  
伊达政宗对六月新发售的乙女游戏可攻略人物之一发表着看法，耳机的麦贴在他唇边，像一个小小的游码。「也太干净透明了，pass pass——」  
「这就是蒼竜大人的错了呢~」  
「没错没错，这样的人确实存在噢！！！」  
「竜酱没听说过那个很有名的舞见么！」  
「老实说，第一次看到人设的时候，就觉得画师是不是也是ゆきむら。君的fan呢www」  
ゆきむら。……幸村？他念了一遍这个ID，但没有勾起任何回忆。伊达政宗不认识这个名字，和名字代表的人。但弹幕一条接一条地蹦出来，带着宠溺意味地嘲笑着他的无知，直到最后有人发了个网页链接出来。  
「↑这个这个，ゆきむら。君今天的新投稿。可厉害了噢，晚八点投稿的却马上爬到了日榜第一！虽然选曲也有关系吧——www」  
就算是知名曲目，政宗当然也并不知道。在那窗到时之后他罕见地没有延长，而是选择打开了那个动画窗口。  
——笑得非常的开心。  
不久以后，政宗就会知道「ゆきむら。」是以大幅度的笑容、舒展的肢体动作和令人惊异的柔韧度知名的人气男性舞见，尽管年龄尚小，却以可怕的完成度和原创振付累积了相当高的人气。但此刻，他被初见时那个笑容塞满的脑海里唯有这个念头：这个人，笑得非常开心。  
非常像那个乙女游戏里他第一眼就感到心动、但却出于某种心态不想当众选择的角色。  
这之后的几天，伊达政宗以迅雷不及掩耳之势刷完了ゆきむら。之前所有的投稿。他几次三番捏着钱包思考是否应该氪点金刷几个广告之类的，又被「老子可是知名人物啊」的自我认知给压了下去。就在他反复纠结着面子重要还是里子重要时，他收到了ニコ方面邀请他参加今年超パーティー的公务信件。  
「假如这样公事公办的信就能让您出门的话，我小十郎愿意每天发十封给您……」  
「别傻了小十郎，关键在于寄出方是ニコニコ。」  
片仓小十郎把着门露出一脸恨铁不成钢的神色，伊达政宗则套着一件蓝色的连帽卫衣弯腰拔了一把鞋跟。他抬起头来时，正巧看见门牌写着「真田」的邻居也打开了门。因为从者挡住视线的缘故，本就失去了一小半视界的政宗只看见了红色的T恤一闪而过，继而响起了哒哒哒踩着楼梯的脚步声。  
「旦那，你倒是慢点啊！？」  
紧接着走出来的是迷彩色套头衫的男人，一边掏出钥匙一边朝这边致以微笑。  
……有点熟悉的脸。  
直到他们安全到达了SSA，伊达政宗还在思索这个问题。他很少会对一个人只有模糊的印象，要么是不记得，要么就是明显认识，因此这种体验对他来说还是头一遭。上台阶时，他依然沉浸在这种可怕的恍惚中——直接结果就是险些撞到走在前面的人。  
「啊，抱歉……你是！？」  
「在下没关系……哦，您是伊达殿下对吧！！！」  
穿着红色铜钱纹T恤、握着无壳iphone站在他面前露出熟悉笑容的，当然就是ゆきむら。了。「您对在下没印象吗？在下就住在您家隔壁哦，算是没怎么见过面的邻居吧！」  
怎么可能没印象。但要把电脑屏幕里那个大幅度笑容跳着元气舞蹈的ゆきむら。和面前这个自述着惊人事实的「真田君」重合起来，果然还是需要一定的脑容量的。  
「我说你，叫什么——」  
「在下还有彩排的任务，因为是负责开场所以不能怠慢，就先走了！失礼！！！」  
什么啊，原来是负责开场吗。伊达政宗缓慢地拿出手机，拨通了从者的号码。「小十郎，给我把超パーティー的票买好，私下交易也没关系，要离舞台近。啊……net票也买好——问为什么？可以看timeshift吧！这是最重要的！！！」  
啊啊，当然是熟悉的脸了，这是当然的。那个男人——ID是しのび的舞见，承担着ゆきむら。所有的原创振付和双人舞时的搭档。  
非常……非常讨厌的人。  
「您对在下没印象吗？」  
会问出这个问题的ゆきむら。本人，应当是把政宗作为区区的邻居来认知的吧。但是，当然不仅仅是这样的关系。邻居和邻居，知名实况主和舞见，不仅仅是这样的关系。他们还会是更亲密的、乃至是绑定的关系——政宗如此下定了决心。  
「旦那，我觉得刚刚在楼梯——」  
「佐助，」  
「哎？」  
「听说这次超パーティー，实况主的蒼竜殿下也会来是吗！在下可是超期待他下期的戦○バサラ实况的啊！！！真是棒呆了的连续技！！！」  
「所以我就说……嘛算了你们怎么都好！！！！」  
我就说，刚刚楼梯间那个看起来好像不戴口罩的蒼竜哦。不过对脸盲的幸村来说，这恐怕是个悖论吧。  
但也没有关系。悖论……是种无限轮回、没有截点的关系啊。


	10. アンタ色（Producer×唱见）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 妄想，没写完，一个开头而已

「Ha？！さんせい是不是疯了，老子接了他的新专曲目已经不错了，眼下出了合唱人选突然跑过来要求燃系？老子说过多少次不要中二向就给我滚！？」  
Macbook Pro的屏幕亮着荧荧的光，右手边的模块上虚拟歌姬向房间里的两个男人露出角度一成不变的笑容。她能在非常多的情况下鲜活起来，眼下却只是master的愤怒的一块布景板——伊达政宗陷在旋转椅里，透过刘海怒视着说出不受欢迎台词的从者。「小十郎，你去告诉他——」  
「政宗大人，就算要回绝也应该由对方点名的你去，我只不过是一个帮你编曲的……」并且连独立账号都没有。片仓景纲站得笔挺，但隐约可以看出太阳穴正腾腾直跳——恐怕是不知道该怎么面对耍无赖的政宗。「何况……」  
「没什么好何况的，さんせい那家伙，上次的翻唱居然再生比本家还高，真想找他拼命…………」  
「何况您挺高兴的吧！！！这次さんせい找您约的稿子、合唱对象可是那个ゆきむら。啊！」  
被看穿了。  
政宗无言地狠狠敲了敲键盘，已经做得七七八八的工程文件一下子出现不少断层，他却并不感到可惜。没错，他确实高兴，因为预定给「那个ゆきむら。」的那首歌，已经在他硬盘里放了很久了。  
我一直在想，如果要给你写一首歌的话，那应该是什么样的颜色呢。


	11. 誰こそがリア充なんだよ！？（提督×现充）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 惯例，梗是牙牙的，我操刀而已，她答应我图还没给

「啊，政宗殿午安！」  
「午安……」  
伊达政宗在真田幸村弯腰解鞋带的时候走出了自家门槛，被宽松的舰coleT恤笼罩着伸了一个漫长的懒腰。直到幸村抬起头为止，他还维持着那个犹如一张弓的身体弧度，右手抓着的垃圾袋虽然摇摇欲坠但居然一直没掉。  
「政宗殿今天干了家务吗？居然会出门可真是罕见啊！」  
「啊，你说这个？这个不是，是小十郎说别的都可以只有垃圾——」  
「是不是因为今天是可燃垃圾回收日才出门呢？」  
「……我觉得我被微妙地嘲讽了。」  
他们面面相觑了一会儿，身上散发着两种截然不同的气场。一方面，真田幸村，可是个以健身房常客闻名的、附近那家收费平民的gym的衣食父母，人生以晨练午练夜跑来分割时间段——这种人怎么可能没有女朋友呢？没有女朋友，是什么支持他一天到晚在那种充满窒息汗味的地方挥洒男性荷尔蒙？另一方面，那可是那个伊达政宗啊，那个身上T恤永远来自优衣库、实时播报着宅系领域进攻时尚界进度的移动舰cole模型架，现充们鄙夷着他对某些领域的热情，又不得不嫉妒他的容貌。这种人怎么可能会有女朋友呢？大部分女孩子长得不如他的老婆们（这里是复数），又没有能够攻占他内心的底气，他的那只眼睛太深了，仿佛能够淹没太阳。因此他们俩格格不入是理所当然的，弥漫在他们之间的理应是现充和非现充的战争火药味，矛尖顶在喉咙上的那种。到底怎么会有人觉得他们应该做邻居的呢？  
这要是不是上天作祟，就一定是武田信玄在作祟了。  
沉默了几秒钟之后，伊达政宗继续去扔垃圾，真田幸村继续进家门。旁观的佐助和小十郎都松了一口气，在一个挎着毛巾走进房间、另一个拖着脚步走下楼梯之后，他们像对暗号的间谍一样把头探出门框之外，对彼此做了一个微妙的表情。  
你说旦那是故意的吗……  
他应该不是。我觉得他不知道垃圾是什么意思……  
很明显就是用来定义你们政宗大人的词嘛。  
猿飞，我没空和你真人pk。你永远不会知道把政宗大人骗出去扔垃圾有多难…………他明明…………  
明明？  
……当我没说。  
我很好奇哎，别这样嘛！我靠！  
砰一声巨响，伊达政宗刷刷刷走进房间然后把门甩上了。  
「……死宅脾气真烂………………」  
就算标着「真田」和标着「伊达」的两家人的家长是这样的相处模式，被监护者也确确实实地在恋爱中。没错，正是他们俩在恋爱，哪怕一个打字打得飞快被道中劝退比起骂人第一反应是发帖发泄、另一个却连line基本的语音功能都是被恋人教会的，至今依然不会任何除了语音之外的功能，哪怕一个是推上follower几万的dalao一个是开了推只fo了一个「初心者功能」人的新米，也正是这对现充和非现充在恋爱。  
「政宗殿今天又是除了扔垃圾不打算出门吗？」  
仿佛可以从新发来的语音里体会到句尾的棉花糖，政宗光速回复道，「这可是日常？」  
「什么嘛，真的很好奇到底您的公司在想什么，竟然允许您在家里办公。这是谋杀哎？」  
「那是因为公司的老板就是我吧。不，说到底根本不是谋杀的问题，soho在日本是种很普遍的现象。」  
「可是在下相信绝大部分……so、soho的殿下们决不会像您一样一天到晚就待在家里。要不是小十郎殿下在……」  
「你是说那个用午饭做条件逼我下楼扔垃圾的人吗。那还真是荣幸呢」  
「您又发那个贴图了！对小十郎殿下这样的人您还有什么不满！！！」  
「贴图怎么了很实际啊。比起那个，今天你又去跑了几公里？」  
「在下决定了」  
「What？」  
「在下决定了，非要把您带去健身房不可！再这样下去您会变成打劫都应付不了的人的！！！话说您为什么就算是打字也比在下说话要快啊！！！」  
「……是怎么样的逻辑会觉得我门都不出还会遇到劫匪啊，再说健身在家里不就行了？」  
「不行！您在家里的话，就会天天玩您的舰、舰队collaboration……？总之就会天天玩游戏啦！在家里怎么能安心健身呢？」  
「你的单词量真是超出了我的预计……而且居然记住了游戏的全名？啊算了算了，去就去。」  
「那么就今天吃过晚饭，七点左右在下在您家门口等您！可以吗！」  
「第一次被你这么元气地约date居然是去健身房，我真的有点心理阴影。」

「所以呢？你就是想让我来感受一下这个令人作呕的汗味……不，男性荷尔蒙吗？」  
政宗跟在恋人后面走进这家平民健身房，叉起手臂露出兴致缺缺的表情，身上的北方也是摊手的表情。对他而言，只要男性荷尔蒙的来源不是真田幸村就并不存在任何迷人的地方，更何况这个地方哪怕是正常的强迫症患者都会觉得头晕目眩——大片大片亮闪闪的汗珠、并不算规模明显但是架不住数量奇多的裸露的肌肉，难以想象真田幸村平时也是这些人中的一员。  
「啊，是约您来锻炼的啊。」幸村却一脸理所当然，「来吧政宗殿，快把上衣脱下来——这位是北方殿下吗？她也不希望继续待在您身上吧！」  
「……你居然真的记住了啊！但是为什么最后要杀狗呢！不过你居然能用这种口气约我脱衣服，也还是值得的新情报……」  
环顾了一下四周，貌似并不存在什么讲究的更衣室。伊达政宗只好认命地把自己的T恤一把拽下来，动作流畅华丽，简直就好像他在甩什么西装外套——在那下面露出来的并不是幸村期待中的、大家认知中的，属于弱鸡宅男的平板身材。  
恰恰相反，那确实是……应该是……碾压了在场大部分人，包括幸村在内的发达的肌肉。  
「………………政宗殿………………」  
「啊？」  
「……您说，您平常告诉在下您在玩游戏，到底是什么游戏啊……」  
「不要误解舰啊！！！！只是在点点点的间隙举哑铃和在摔了等洗澡和疲劳的时候做仰卧起坐而已！」  
「就那样吗？？？？还有洗澡和摔和疲劳……」  
「……你不需要懂，你只要知道这是为了你准备的就好了。」  
「哎？」  
「该说是为了不被你看扁，还是不被你压下，还是不被你……好呢。其实只是为了上你而已。」

意料内的破廉耻。


	12. 虎不归（龙神×凡人）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 只是个0，预计有后续，但是情节断裂，让我缓缓

「您回來了。今天工作还顺利吗？」  
「当然不顺利了，执行部那群傻子总是喜欢一推二五六，整天都在摸鱼——幸村，先别说那个，让我先……」  
「您到底在想什么呢。」  
真田幸村稳稳地在胸前扶住伊达政宗的额头，眼睛和嘴唇的颜色都收敛而克制。他的动作不能用半推半就或者欲拒还迎那种程度的词来修饰，警惕渗透在他的每寸移动里，仿佛幼兽的视线。  
「您到底在想什么呢——现在可是大白天啊政宗殿！！！」  
「白天才有情调吧。不说这个，你怎么知道我……？」  
政宗面不改色地把一只手越过幸村的肩膀直接抵到玄关的墙上。这里的地形很好，非常适合钓野伏，想来小十郎当初装修的时候也想到了这一点——真田幸村被围困在各种意义上的温柔乡里，不动声色地向下指了指，明亮的眼睛毫不退让。  
「看那个谁都知道了吧。」  
这句话的效果出乎意料地好，政宗没有放开手，但却像早ry的男人一样丧气地吐了口气，「还真是不争气啊，tail什么的果然太多余了。」  
在他黑色西裤外面摇摆着的、毫无疑问就是一条货真价实的尾巴。  
「您、您说的这也太轻描淡写了……恕我直言，在下根本不懂您在想什么。」白饭的香气微弱但确实地从幸村身上挥发出来，他的眼睛就像稀薄的麦芽糖，揉着快要挥发的色厉内荏。「政宗殿，您到底是什么人？」  
政宗根本没把视线移到尾巴上，尽管后者摇晃得就像犬科动物身上的同一器官。他似乎是饶有兴趣地拉近了一点和相手的距离，语气却截然相反地从恋奸情热里冷却下来。  
「当然是龙神了，这有什么好说的。幸村，你是第一天认识我吗——你是的，am I right？」  
对方的身体不易察觉地绷得更紧了，像一个劣质的巫毒娃娃。龙毫不留情地运用着自己的情报优势碾压着不知情者，红苹果的毒液流淌在每一个发音里。  
「For one thing，我不是你认识的政宗殿，但同样的，你也不是我的幸村。比起你，或许我更有一肚子的话要问也说不定——这点你同意吧？」  
「您、您在说笑吧……」  
他能清楚地感觉到对方的动摇，这种了若指掌的法则适用性使他也晃了晃神。面前的真田幸村非常无害，也正是这种无害迫使他清醒起来。  
「Listen，我只说一遍。我不知道你是什么东西，但是原来的真田幸村是虎妖，他在武田家大叔的命令下去服了三年兵役，昨天正是他回来的日子。」  
龙苛刻地扫视着惶恐起来的对方，「但是，回来的是你。」  
一些不言自明的背景消息蕴藏在他的口吻里，使幸村摇摇晃晃似乎站不稳了。「在下也是刚刚服完兵役……您的意思是，你们全都是——」  
「全都是龙神这类的东西。不过对我们来说，你才是the strange one，记住了。」政宗严厉地打断了他，这个词和他并不合衬，但此刻他的气场里莫名多了一些破釜沉舟，「你会用枪吧？」  
「是，在下……」  
「那就拿着这个。说不定过一会儿，你就要靠这个保护自己。」  
幸村看着面前的十文字枪，默默把「在部队的时候每次打靶都是十环的」吞了下去。政宗早就松开了他，正在鞋柜里翻找着什么，苍色的龙尾在地面附近拍拍打打，好像非常焦躁。  
他在焦躁什么？  
真田幸村当然不知道对方在焦躁什么，事实上，他一无所知。世界突然充满了未知，唯有伊达政宗依然拥有他所熟悉的背影——而多么悖论啊，政宗却又是唯一一个他可以确定已经改变的人。他站在原地茫然地注视着对方和对方的焦躁，丝毫迈不开脚步。  
直到皮毛灰暗的狐狸窜到他肩上为止。  
那狐狸是从玄关旁的柜子里窜出来的，依照幸村不知是否准确的记忆，那里本该放着棉被和垫子。柔软的动物似乎完全不需要借力，以半是漂浮的姿势跨越几米之远落在幸村肩上，安静地停稳了。  
幸村扭过脸看它时，它正如同子猫般梳理着自己的皮毛。  
……狐狸会有这种接近迷彩的皮毛颜色吗？  
新出现的谜团立刻让他本就满格运转的大脑理所当然地当机了，幸村挂着几乎听不出来的哭腔转向仍然烦躁地倒腾着鞋柜的伊达政宗，「政、政宗殿，这是您养的狐狸吗……在下那边可没有养啊！！！」  
「Ha！？狐——」  
「旦那，就算是被豢养的动物，狐狸也是会挑选主人的啊。傲慢的龙从来就不在列表里。」  
狐狸依旧维持着子猫的姿态，慢条斯理地开了口。这奇妙生物的声音倒是非常熟悉，瞬间接通了幸村脑内的某个回路，他于是顺理成章地切进了叙旧模式：「你你你你是佐助！？」  
「啊啊，早知道服兵役会变傻，本大爷说什么也要阻止大将把你扔去军营啊——」  
被称为佐助的犬科动物拿腔拿调地拖着长音，期间视线和伊达政宗在空中爆出无数火花（贬义）。它又是轻巧地一跃，在鞋柜上安定地盘成一团毛球。「旦那，你应该不是罹患了跟这条龙相似的、会导致智商下降的疾病才被遣返的吧？」  
「佐助只知道胡说，在下可是拿到勋章了噢！？」  
结果他的注意力被顺利地引向了不该注意的方向。伊达政宗等对话进展到「是吗那还真不错，是金的吗」才匆匆插进话去，任何人都能从他的语气里读出强烈的「死ね」潜台词。  
「忍者，你难道不应该在幸村归程中就做好准备、以避免某些可怕情形的发生吗！？」  
「噢？可是发生了哪些情形呢？」  
狐狸自如地调节着语气，仿佛能够自动调节温度的空调。他瞬间就切换到了对敌模式，若无其事地在每个字里加入特效。「独眼龙，你对现状有什么不满吗？莫非你认为现在面前的不是旦那？」  
「猿飞，那确实不是真田不是吗。」  
第三个声音出现在了这个几乎冻住的寒冷场景里，两个人（及一狐）齐刷刷地把视线移向门口，发现西装革履的片仓小十郎以无尾巴无耳朵无皮毛的正常人姿态站在门口，左手拎着一袋鼓鼓囊囊的蔬菜。  
「片仓旦那，你——」  
「小十郎，你是怎么进来的……」  
「虽然我是想说，政宗大人，这房子我装修的所以我有钥匙……但是，」  
黑道脸侍从露出一脸无奈，这无奈无疑削减了他气质里许多可怕的成分，「你没关门。」  
气氛顿时又因多种原因急转直下，尽管听起来像一个笑话，但刚刚片仓小十郎确实做到了——他毫不犹豫地否定了真田幸村作为一个人在他面前的存在，哪怕这个人确确实实就站在他面前，没有出现任何全息投影式的模糊和偏转。  
「我就直说了，片仓旦那，」  
猿飞佐助——没错，就让我们直呼这只狐狸的全名吧——压低本就不太高的声线，其中危险的成分恐怕也唯有直面其锋的片仓小十郎能够体会，「在场的人中，恐怕只有你对我家旦那——」  
「片仓殿，您对在下的质疑在下完全可以理解。毕竟在下没有耳朵，也没有原来可能有的尾巴什么的……在下为此致歉。但是，」  
恐怕只有真田幸村一个人能把这种台词说得那么郁结而有力，他是真的会为一些莫名其妙的事情道歉的性格，然而此刻，这道歉中确实含有一些——虽然莫名其妙，但着实奋发向上的成分。  
「您说在下不是真田幸村，在下并不认同。在下或许不是政宗殿、您、甚至是身为狐狸的佐助所认识的那个真田幸村——但是在下就是在下。秉承真田幸村之名而活在世上，就算是错位了的现在，也依然是真田幸村。」

 

伊达政宗想，或许正是这一刻。  
正是这一刻，他又看见了初遇时对月咆哮的那只老虎，和对方身上燃烧的、令人印象深刻的红莲之火。

「幸村，」  
「在下失礼了。  
但是，或许有必要去拜访一下御馆样——」  
「等等，我和你一起去。小十郎，你就留在这好了。」  
接连两声关门声把主从彻底隔绝在两个空间，片仓小十郎维持着那个背对 大门的僵硬姿势，把视点转向依旧蹲在柜子上的狐妖。  
「猿飞，我只是想让政宗大人明白——」  
「可是那确实是旦那。」  
狐狸没有拒绝他的话头的意思，语调高昂，然而语气里的成分却固执地沉淀下去，「没有尾巴和耳朵，没有火焰的……身为凡人的旦那。」  
-TBC-


	13. 主宰（龙×凤凰）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 扮猪吃老虎系列，玩的是大主宰的梗……应该，也有可能是斗破苍穹或者别的什么。

如果要猿飞佐助票选血压最高一刻，那一定是此刻。假如他不是纯种的天狐，可能此刻就因血管爆裂而死了——那个人类，他咬牙切齿地想，那个人类居然好像什么都没发生一样就把手放在旦那肩膀上！？因此这的确花费了他一定的自制力，才能越过真田幸村直接对伊达政宗喊话。  
「伊达少爷，」他的语调克制得很好，能够加上惯用的敬语这一点让他都开始佩服自己了，「我相信你应该收到武田的最后通牒了。真田少爷没法留在这里、和你一个人类待在一起。他是这一代武田最纯正的凤凰血脉，决不能——」  
「噢？」伊达政宗却仿佛觉得这个他想尽快结束的话题很有趣，摆出洗耳恭听的架势把手放下来，干脆揽住了真田幸村的腰。后者一脸懵懂却习以为常，甚至连制止的尝试都没有，视线像在看一场网球比赛一样在佐助和政宗之间转来转去。  
「所以呢？我和他定的是什么链接，你也知道的吧？同命的链接啊，我可不能接受就这样把幸村放走。」  
佐助感到肝火又是一蹿，「什么放走，真田少爷本来就是武田的人——我们的未来就这样被你一个人类哄骗着定了同命链接，是我方的不幸好吧？和身为低等种族的人类定下这个等级的契约，整个武田都没有先……」  
「佐助，政宗殿他——」  
「旦那你别说话！早知道就不该心软替你跟大将保证一定不会乱闯祸！把自己赔出去了算怎么回事！！！」  
「可是——」  
「天狐，我明白你的意思了，你觉得我配不上幸村对吧？哪怕我一只手就能把你打出门？」  
伊达政宗的实力确实有目共睹。若非他有着可观的天赋，能够在人类的青年时期达到和真田幸村不相上下的水准，武田现在派来的可能就是军队了。但这绝非他藐视武田的理由——天赋除去悟性，更包涵血脉在内，幸村的凤凰血脉能带给他的好处远在后头，却被这个「人类」强行瓜分了一半，这才是武田无法接受的。  
「真田少爷的未来远不止于此，如果被低等血脉拖累，这个代价无论是你还是武田都承受不了。伊达少爷，我明白解除同命链接对你有很大损伤，但武田决不会就此放手不管，凤凰一族的眼泪是绝佳的良药，因此我方会负责你的伤势到底。」  
「噢——你是说，我是人类这点让你觉得无法接受？」  
政宗松开了幸村，不依靠凤凰那对羽翼的天赋能力也依然稳稳地站在空中。他似乎依然觉得不是什么大事，笑容挂得漫不经心，好像这真的只是不好应付的丈人的刻意刁难。  
「伊达少爷——」  
「所以，我只要证明自己不是人类你就可以闭嘴让幸村留下来了对吧？天狐，我可从不知道你的种族还有饶舌的天赋。」  
「——是又怎么样！」  
「佐助……」  
就在他说出那句话的同时，幸村用担心的眼光看向这边。这罕见的冷色调让佐助稍微清醒了一点，但依然没有选择收回这句气话。毕竟，无论怎么看伊达政宗都是人类，这一点比什么都还千真万确——他还能是什么呢？  
「这最好……」  
有风。  
云和雾都仿佛突然静止了，但是有风。很难描述这种感觉，一切和雷有连接的自然现象都显出超自然的特质，地平线开始翻滚无机质的苍色。这一切的主角伸手捋了一把前发，堪称放肆地抬头笑了起来。  
他的眼睛是雷暴前的天空。一时间，唯有那眼瞳在不断放大，最终成为竖瞳的巨大宝珠——那是龙的眼睛，而放大并不是幻觉，鳞片铺就的冰冷躯体顺势舒展开来，不管是伊达方还是武田方，所有人都被风压逼得不断后退，只有真田幸村依然什么都没有感知到似的漂浮在原地。这使得那龙仿佛是以他为中心铺开的一幅魔幻画卷，他点缀着他，他包围着他，他们是共存的。  
同命……链接。  
「是你家主子的意思啊。」  
「可是佐助，政宗殿他本来……」

「就是龙啊？」


	14. 伊達染め/苍色染物（3×苍村）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这个人和一块漂亮华丽的布料别无二致——他的生存意义是为了取悦我。
> 
> 「……你还活着吗？」

「除了青色，他身上还应该有一种颜色。」  
伊达政宗烦躁地把烟斗磕在矮桌上，火星四散溅出，犹如微型的兵戈相交。他也觉得自己的情绪来得毫无缘由，像一座把不准周期的陈年火山一样沉闷而艰涩，磷和硫灼烧着他的呼吸，让他愈发地喘不上气。  
没错，喘不上气。有些生命必需的元素在这条时间线里缺失了——他因此无法呼吸。  
「政宗殿，在下进来了。」  
拉门随即被拉开，穿着苍色便服的真田幸村怀抱着什么东西维持着跪坐着挪了进来。他维持着私下相处时惯常的温柔的低眉顺眼，这低眉顺眼让政宗连声音都没法放大。他开始想念战场了。  
「幸村，东西就放那吧。等等，这是……」  
「是您上次在堺预定的布料，今日刚刚送到。在下此来是想问您是否有什么特殊的——」  
「就给你做身衣服吧。你也不能总穿一个色的衣服……怎么，你讨厌红色么？」  
幸村本来一直低着头，这对他来说大概是礼貌的表现，此刻，他针对这个问题抬起了眼帘。那是次多么明亮的抬眸啊，他因为僵硬的礼貌而显得灰暗的轮廓瞬间被点亮了，金色的眼睛生动而漂亮。「在下确实并不偏爱朱色。不如说，是略嫌招摇的。——只是，政宗殿下喜欢的话……」  
这句话并没能一次说完，事后政宗想，或许正是那匹染得极其漂亮的栗梅色布料迷惑了他，他才会选择在那个时点越过矮桌直接将对方死死按倒在桌子和拉门间狭窄的榻榻米上。朱色染物不偏不倚地覆在幸村下颌之下，像一片过于鲜艳的血池地狱——他直视着伊达政宗的眼睛说，「如果是政宗殿下喜欢的话，穿什么都没关系。」  
——而这并不能算是另一种颜色。  
面前的真田幸村的眼睛里依然只有苍色。包裹他全身的、浸染他心灵的、将他拘禁在某个无尽梦境中的，那种深邃而漫长的苍色。

「我注视着的真的是你吗，你没变吗」

当然，真田幸村始终是那个真田幸村。就算整个世界都颠覆，他的眼睛也始终在那里。他依旧是那个政宗随手能握住整只手的小个子武将，脸颊的婴儿肥褪得比落叶还慢，看见喜欢的甜品和热气腾腾的温泉的时候表情比猫儿还明亮。无处不在的敬语充斥着他的愤怒和告白，恰到好处地起着煞风景和笨拙加分的双重作用——他除了是真田幸村还能是谁呢？  
他是「我的」真田幸村，却不是那个「我认识的」真田幸村。  
这个结论深藏在政宗的本能深处，平时并不浮上。他确实地懒惰下来，难道他还能不满足吗？在常识和设定里，真田是伊达的谱代家臣，幸村作为上任家主的次子从小就担任少主的近习，比起真正担任教育和照顾职责的景纲，看起来更像是玩伴。尽管如此，严谨的家教还是让他把政宗当成性命来看待，不仅敬语不离口，事事以政宗为先的考量方法把他打造成了外界传闻的「红莲之鬼」、内部的「伊达家的二少爷」，后者往往充斥着「政宗少主又调皮了」的宠溺和无奈。  
幸村会存下按人头分配的甜点用来安慰没好好写书法被罚了半天抄写的政宗，也会在政宗发烧时疾行过担心传染而不敢寸前的其余近侍，跪到他面前握住他的手。他们一起元服，一起初阵，两岁的年龄差让政宗能像模像样地穿起盔甲了，幸村却还像是个抬枪的小足轻，但战场从不能分隔开他们。他亦步亦趋地跟着自己的少主，仿佛那是他能看见的唯一的恒星——就连他的盔甲也和政宗同色，伊达的龙卷纹点亮着他的衣着，竹雀则亮在他的眼中。  
片仓景纲守卫着他的右眼，将他的目不能视从弱点变成陷阱，而真田幸村却能开拓他的左腕，六爪掀起的风暴从而真正能够席卷整个战场。对一个个人英雄主义者而言，没有比这更值得顺手的2p援护了，战场从此变成游戏，每当他向左手方向转过脸，都能看见苍色的火焰熊熊燃烧，标记着他的征服。  
伊达政宗想，遇见这个人我想必是消耗了一生的好运。这种自知让他沾沾自喜起来了，他变得越来越任性，膨胀的愿望和扩大的野心拓展着他的胸腔，他仿佛觉得自己真的能拿到天下——只要真田幸村一直在他身边。  
没错，是真田幸村把他惯坏了。幸村是个温和而守礼的人，唯有在和政宗有关的事上会表现出强烈的好恶——长谷堂前夜，他在某些不言自明的余兴节目中伏在政宗耳边请求着，「政宗殿不喜欢的话，就由在下出阵去把他们全都杀掉吧？」。「杀掉」这个词残忍的尾音由他说来居然温柔而昂扬，仿佛确实地适配着一场情事。  
在战场上的喘息和在床上的喘息一样迷人，真田幸村竟然是这样的一个人。  
而当时间轴真的走到大坂夏时，他在最后的山顶看着面前的真田幸村毫不犹豫地将枪尖对准石田三成：「要想动政宗殿，您必须得先跨过在下幸村的尸体！」，却居然对这个场景感到陌生了。他想，我是不是应该阻止些什么？这个地方带着一种熟悉的痛感，但他却忘记了痛感的来源。  
伊达政宗看着幸村外套背后的龙卷纹，突然觉得他身上少了一种颜色。他想起对方满身是血结束战斗后要求摸头的标准结局，又想起对方对练后绑起渗出血的绷带一脸认真地跪坐叩首申明着「在下的一切都属于政宗殿下」的家臣式告白，甚至连对方泛红的全裸脊背都在眼前转了一圈。  
直到战斗结束为止，他还在想这个问题。幸村的血顺着枪尖淌下来，他们都在剧烈地喘着气，苍色的枪将拄着朱罗向他转过身来，残阳衬在他的背后，像一个不得不迎来的终焉。  
「真田……幸村。」  
罕见地，他叫了他的全名。真田的姓氏唤起了某些和陌生无缘的、久远的感情——他仿佛是想起来了。  
「……政宗殿？」  
「和我打一场。」  
「这怎么……！？您若是想和在下切磋，不若回奥州之后——」  
「我让你用杀死我的心情、在战场上和我打一场。」  
伊达政宗有点摇晃地向对方走去，幸村尽管疑惑，却还是停在原地任由他捞起了自己的发带。  
「做不到吗？幸村，尽管你的鉢卷、衣装、火焰都是蓝色的……却还是有着红色的血啊。」  
-END-


	15. never realized（将军×大名）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 照例没写完，生日的时候写的。

「政宗殿，」他竟然还微微睁开了被血染污的眼睛，「在下还没——」

I have fought the good fight, I have finished the race, I have kept the faith. Now there is in store for me the crown of righteousness.

「真田幸村呢？」  
「政宗大人，如果不是武田方忍者缠住本多忠胜、真田幸村讨死德川家康，这场战斗——」  
「我问真田幸村呢？」  
就算是片仓小十郎，面对这种狂怒的暴风雨般的视线也静脉逆行了大概三秒。他的沉默当然不是说不出话，只是纯粹本能预见了「玩物丧志」的未来而已——就算要他因此而道歉，也不是此时。  
「……黑胫巾的回报，真田幸村重伤——但是仍然活着。」  
伊达政宗站起身来，「Great.把他带来见我——不，带我去见他。」  
「……是。」  
但是，这显然并不是什么great的事。小十郎揣摩着政宗的心理，又在处方上给自己加了三颗速效救心丸。因为无论是哪条世界线的伊达政宗，看到那种浑身残破的真田幸村都不会无动于衷——尽管那是冲破未来所必须的代价。  
绝非是伊达政宗愿意付出的代价。

「怎么，不合身吗？」  
「不，很合适……」  
纯、纯黑色！？真田幸村为难地比划着自己的袖子，犹疑但依然合乎礼节地在片仓小十郎面前正坐下来。他们一时陷入了全然的寂静，在可以说是武田满盘皆输的情况下，要怎么面对胜利方伊达派来的人，对幸村的情商是个很大的挑战——不幸的是，就算是猿飞佐助也没法在这个时间段插手帮忙。  
茶水的蒸汽竟然成为了居室中唯一活动的物体。他们艰难地呼吸着，仿佛对方是一具本该死去的尸体。  
「片仓——」  
「真田，」小十郎不知何时居然习得了主君插话的技能，他若无其事地抛出一个重磅炸弹，仿佛之前梳理了半个时辰思路的人不是他自己。「既然穿着很合适，那就收拾收拾上路吧。政宗大人在仙台等你呢，最好不要让他等太久。」  
「……您在说什么？」  
「我正是在说，你收到了邀请。不，事实上不是您，所有的大名，」只要还没有死去，「都收到了这样的邀请——和德川时代不同了，现在日本的中心，毫无疑问正是在政宗大人所在的仙台。」  
「是吗，毛利殿他们也……？」  
「没错。」  
他礼貌地再次欠身，「希望你能尽快启程。政宗大人没有多少耐心。」

和重臣这句话恰恰相反，伊达政宗的耐心非常充足。在等待片仓小十郎自仙台到上田的往返途中，他优哉游哉地设计了三十来个方案，无一例外都是如何把真田幸村灌醉、再把其余所有无关人员统统赶走，使用道具已经从加料甜酒发展到了火箭炮。所谓近乡情更怯，一旦真田幸村（在他的脑内妄想里）近在咫尺，他就开始有点过度反应地打算着很多明明不可能发生的事。  
是的，在他的脑海里有很多事是明明不可能发生的。那些事催促着他往前再往前、两面三刀也在所不惜。不知什么时候，拿到天下变成了一个既定方针——一个无可动摇的既定方针。为此，他甚至将真田幸村也一度排除出脑海之外，哪怕那段时间里，他的梦境变成了血池地狱，血和火的红色烙印在他的视网膜上，像一个碎片状的梦。  
「政宗殿、三成殿！！！！」  
「真田幸村，」  
他把刀横在面前，「就连你也——」  
就连素直的你也要遵循那个可怕的逻辑吗。这质问无头无脑，只换来了真田幸村略显悲伤但非常坚定的表情。「抱歉，三成殿是在下的盟友。在下是不会坐视的。」  
「政宗殿，」  
「现在是什么时间，」  
「您的和歌，」  
「你们是什么关系，」  
「非常的——」  
「天下将——」

抱着荷物、把头侧过微小的角度说「您的和歌非常雅致」的真田幸村和死死握着枪柄挡在石田三成面前的真田幸村，绝对不是一个人。

「这不是很合适吗？我很期待你的表现。」  
时间是仲春、地点是仙台城本丸，真田幸村又经历了一次和被迫婚活同等的心悸。他一个人装作什么都没发生的样子跪坐在矮桌旁，任由伊达政宗在他身边转了一圈又一圈。  
「您、您是说在哪里的……话说回来刚想问您，这身衣服根本不适合作战，为何要——」  
「在朝堂上啊。」  
政宗在他背后停下，从这个角度刚好可以看见对方带着可爱发旋的头顶。他把手放在幸村肩膀上，心想，rest这个词用来形容这个动作真是再贴切不过了。仿佛确实地走到了终点，可以休息了。  
「朝堂，您的意思是说……」  
「没错，就是你想的那个。」  
他绕过来，直视着对方说，「武田的封地不会被没收，将会由你来统治。作为我的臣下、武田的大将好好努力吧，真田幸村。」  
「……」  
一阵沉默，伊达政宗想，世上竟然有一个人的眼睛能够同时实现生动和死寂两种气氛。当幸村开口时，他的声音呈现着一种伊达政宗从未真实接触过的、坚硬的胶体的质地，「政宗殿，在下从未、也不将是您的臣子。就算您已被天皇陛下承认为将军，那也不过和在下同为臣子，在下尊重您，不过是尊重位高权重之人，而非尊重自己的主君。在下的主君向来也不过是御馆样一人。」  
「你清醒一点，」恐怕是个人都会被这个人过于直白的不晓世事气疯的，政宗觉得自己本已预计到了这份天真，事到如今却依然想把它打个粉碎。他想，我总算说出这句话了。……你给我清醒点这句话。「不管你怎么想，将军——也就是我，是这天下的主人，就像我有权召集你们上洛一样，我也有权随意决定你们的生死。如果你连这都没有意识到，那你到底为什么要来仙台！？」  
赤色的武将终于抬起头来看他，九色鹿般的神情依然没有消去。  
「……在下是来祝贺您的。」  
「哈？」  
「并非是收到了邀请、或是命令。并非是那种动因。在下此来是为祝贺您。您曾对在下说，让在下拭目以待您的天下——如今您做到了。」  
真田幸村说，「您拿到了天下，而在下也有幸目睹这样的未来。将军是您真是太好了，在下是为叙此情而来。」

如果我没理解错的话……这个人是在说「不必了」吗。不必用些荒谬的手段来确保他活着，来确保他在自己身边，那些都是多余的事——他的眼睛在如此叙述着，您不必担心了，在这条世界线里，所有的那些都不会发生。即便您不伸出手，在下也会走过来的。  
因此这不是终点，而是开端。二十三岁的伊达政宗终于握住了梦中的百万石，十字架化作齑粉、丧服从未成型，朱座船只为他而航行了——他也终于看到了二十一岁的真田幸村。


	16. 真田評的な（不相遇）

「您是真田……」

「真田信之。久仰伊达大人大名，不知来访松代有何贵干？倘若是筑城之事的话，在下这里备有——」

「才不是为了那种事。」

「哎？」

「我来是想问你——」信之看着这个独眼里闪着亮光的男人。他似乎很迫切地想得到一个答案，一些描述，一个故事，因此有点操之过急地几乎是越过几案向他问道，「真田幸村是个怎样的人？」

 

「你要我找真田幸村，这没问题。」他也不想想自己的没问题说得有多草率。八字还没一撇的事，他们所谈到的这个人还在大坂城里苟延残喘，他们就把他擅自地当成一个死人，开始考虑谥号了。「但是，真田幸村是怎么样的一个人呢？毕竟我可从未见过他。」

是的，伊达政宗从未见过真田幸村。

上杉景胜在他对面稍微犹豫了一下，茶碗转完一周之前，他回答道，「是个很吵的人。……一个很好的弟弟。」

一个很好的弟弟？政宗觉得有点搞笑，他不知道什么是很好的弟弟的标准。毕竟，竺丸是个很好的弟弟，但是他死了。再加上第一个条件也那么模棱两可，他觉得自己可能是认不出真田幸村了——战场上哪里不吵呢？

但是当他见到真田幸村——确切来说是真田幸村的尸体的时候，他就明确感觉到了景胜的话确有其可靠性。这个人很吵，他身上的配色太喧嚣了，整个战场都为他所寂静。死去的红色武将躺在草丛中，表情像是午睡未醒的孩童，六文钱悬挂在他颈间，笼罩着薄薄的未雨绸缪的气场。政宗想，他长得无疑非常好看，但是好看此时竟然成了一个惋惜的贬义词。再好看的头颅也是要被割去领赏的，洗去血污、摆正表情，被苟且偷生的亲朋辨认，在示众中风干，直到失去这种死亡都无法夺去的好看为止。他居然——没错，正是这个屠城也面不改色、杀家臣犹如削烛台的伊达政宗——觉得可惜。他想，如果这个人不死去就好了，他可以从他身上带走比这串血污的六文钱更多的东西，作为纪念品，作为战利品。

伊达政宗被自己吓了一跳。他一边批判着自己的妄想，一边弯腰去捡那串六文钱，麻绳结打得太紧，他不得不拿出短刀来割，此时他们的脸离得太近了，简直就像谁要亲吻谁似的。

「大人，要带走他的头吗？」

「不。」他想了想，「就让他再活一阵吧。」

这是他们的初遇，而真田幸村居然就已经死去了。

 

「殿下，我想将她带回仙台。」

重长见主君未置可否，又续下去。他的声音仿佛在畏惧和憧憬着什么，有些娓娓地低下去——但是那个名字却依然很清晰。

「……阿梅她……真田梅她，是真田幸村的女儿。」

这个名字确实有毒。它是假的、也是真的——政宗想，不然这确实难以解释为什么就像打开了一个阀门一样，这个他人生的前四十九年从未认识过的名字潮水般涌进了他的人生。他将头微微一侧，示意重长继续说下去，但却其实并未集中注意力在这个故事上。

看片仓重长的眼睛就能看出这是个恋爱故事——这难道不是当然的么。

「……幸村大人的信——」

前四十九年，这个名字的主人对他而言只是幽灵而已。他确实存在，却作为透明的影子永远和他隔开一个次元的距离，就算是道明寺一战，他也无法透过数百尺距离看到那个树林里脏灰满脸、眼睛却明亮的敌方武将——而四十九年尘埃落定，当真田幸村真正变成一个幽灵了，他却不得不因各种各样的缘由强行与这个人、这个死人再次相遇。传奇如第六天魔王织田信长也只能活四十九年，按照这个逻辑推断，他们确实是注定无法活着邂逅的，这是天意。

因此他们从未相识，直到政宗第一次打开那封写给自己部将的信为止。真田幸村的字很漂亮，盖过纸墨本身的劣质散发出书斋特有的味道，他用词诚恳而文气，并不像是令人闻风丧胆的著名将领。那封信里无处不在的敬语让他想起小十郎，尽管写信的对象是自己的后辈、敌方的年轻军官，他也还是自称在下、尊称贵殿，笔锋隐忍，花押像只蝴蝶似的轻盈。然而再好看的字迹和再完美的语法也无法掩盖他把女儿托付给敌军将领的荒谬，素未谋面、人品不知，这些负面因素也没能阻止他将女儿送往绝对意义上的敌方阵营——他很明显是在赌，而这竟然被他赌对了。

片仓重长爱上了真田梅。

「还真是个不错的兵法家啊，真田幸村这个人。」

政宗合上信，一时间无法把他在战场上见到的那张脸和这种性格重合起来。他对真田幸村唯一称得上亲眼的印象是干净和端正，血污满脸也依然干净，多处重伤也依然端正——而并非什么算无余策的策士。

「殿下……」

他没理会重长询问的视线，将信叠在手心。「那么他到底是个什么样的人呢？」

 

「真田幸村的女儿？您居然允许他把那女孩带回来了？」

片仓景纲似乎有些生气，但病痛并不允许他表达过于激烈的情绪。他咳嗽了两声，又平复了心情才继续说话。「您尽着他胡闹可不行，真田无论如何都是个需要规避的姓氏。重长有他的私心，您莫非也有么？恕我无礼，我可从不记得真田提起过和您认识……您和他也差得太远了。」

「等等，」

这句话有效地把打算结束例行慰问的政宗拉了回来，「听他提起过？小十郎，莫非你认识他——真田幸村不成？」

「我没和您提起过么？虽然也是很多年前的事了。那是小田原之后，您在伏见城时的事。我和他是……算得上一方通行的邻居吧。」

从景纲的表情来看，这段经历似乎并不怎么够得上愉快二字。精力十足、永远元气、热衷于锻炼的武斗派，在经历了伊达成实之后，任何人都能比较轻易地理解此时景纲这种有些嫌弃的溺爱之色——但难道真田幸村是那样的一个人吗？景纲用一方通行来形容他，这仿佛又和那个写出婉转微妙信函托付子女的敌方将领形成了对比，自然也和那个在真田丸前紧咬牙关露出凛冽横颜向家康挑衅「百万关东军竟无一人是男儿」的武将并非一者。

于是政宗又破例多留了一个多时辰，就像多年后他给三代将军讲那些模模糊糊的战场趣事一样，听景纲说了些莫名其妙的伏见轶事。景纲的确是开始走向晚年了，七岁的年龄差正在无比鲜明地让政宗意识到最期已近——尽管害他老去的与其说是年月，不如说是病魔。自景纲病重以来，已经很少有这样说大段话的兴致了，可见真田幸村确实是个能够激发些什么的、像火焰一样的人。

而火焰是注定要熄灭的。

景纲向政宗描述一个年轻而跳脱的、幼年老虎似的真田幸村。他劳作时扎红色的鉢卷，常常高估自己平衡的能力，荷物在快要到达宅邸时洒了一地。因为素来做人质且家中不富，除去赏赐的昂贵衣料外只穿式样落伍的和服，和他老派的语言习惯一起把他打扮得犹如一个日本娃娃。他是那样一个受到长辈和女孩子喜欢的少年——没错，人生苦短，二十岁的武士没上过战场都该切腹自尽了，真田幸村二十岁却还没有元服，眼睛清澈得犹如少年。

那么，正是这个少年死在了大坂夏之阵吗？那场战役死了太多的人，烧毁了太多的东西，以至于政宗甚至错觉认识真田幸村的人无人能活过那个节点——他仿佛忘了自己手下就庇护着几个所谓的「遗孤」。景纲的病逝让他更加相信了，这是天意，哪怕是死后，他们也无法更加了解对方一些。

直到直江兼续上门来寻求水利方面的支援的那一天。

没错，平常而言他是不会想到兼续的。对伊达政宗来说，直江兼续是脾气不好又乐于恶毒的人的代名词，他们从丰臣时期撕到德川时期，见面就恨不得上演全武行——但是从某个节点开始，从政宗的视角而言，大坂夏之阵后开始，直江兼续就开始沉默起来。辅以对上杉景胜拜托他寻找六文钱的行为的有效分析，政宗几乎可以确定了——直江兼续是熟识真田幸村的。

「……拜托您了。」

「啊，这是小事。」

相较这方面薄弱的越后，本就在米泽底蕴深厚的伊达对水利治理自有一套秘诀。只要兼续不来刻意挑衅，政宗也无意对他加以过多的苛责和刁难，何况因领地内洪水发生而多日未眠的兼续确实全身笼着灰气，让人难以多加责备。他刚想挥挥手示意女仆将兼续领走，又突然想起了什么。

「等下，兼续，真田幸村是个怎么样的人？」

「……哈……」

兼续抬起视线，仿佛不敢相信自己听到了那个名字——那个悖论的、反叛的、敏感的名字。「您说什么？」

「我说真田幸村。他是个怎么样的人？」

「……您是认真的。」这不是个问句。「他是个……该怎么说呢，」

「是个和您完全不同、截然相反的人。」

政宗想，兼续难得说了一次正经话。真田幸村当然和自己不同，从各方面的资料来看，他都是个彻头彻尾的武士道精神牺牲品。随和但是固执己见、为一些莫名其妙的事情付出生命、喜爱光明正大地做事……个人英雄主义。

这样的人是很容易死的。而伊达政宗必须得活得长久。

依照政宗的性格，他本该厌恶这样的人。毫无意义——他的理智说，他付出了性命，却什么也没有改变。这样的人不是愚昧就是盲目，连同情都不值得。但是他又确实地被这个人吸引了，这个人是个悖论，是颗死去了也要吸引光的恒星。

因此他居然挑了个机会直奔松代藩。真田信之丈二和尚摸不着头脑，却还是向他描述了自己记忆中的——那确实已经是数十年前的、童年的弁丸。

「真田幸村？」立花宗茂说着吃掉了他的马，「没有见过面。有关他的听说了很多就是了……但是总觉得那应该是个能好好相处的人。」

政宗看着他不紧不慢地把棋子拿掉，略有些不满地哼了声。「我也是……不，我不是。我不觉得我能跟他好好相处。」

「哎？没见过面就对人家意见那么大啊？」

目标并不是好好相处。

「阿梅，你父亲到底跟你交代了些什么？你不害怕吗？」

「阿梅不害怕。父上说，一切听伊达大人的就够了——方今天下能被信任的唯有伊达大人……父上是这么交代的。」

真田幸村，他从开始就没有在赌片仓重长。他赌的无非是伊达政宗而已。

政宗愣了一会儿，叫她近前来。「你父亲真的是……」

 

如果能相遇的话，想必可以相爱吧。

-END-


	17. 1582（国主×苍村）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本能寺から、大坂へ。

「佐助！」  
他横过枪用以格挡并无太大力气的劈砍，头也不回地喊了一句副将的名字。朱罗的刃已经不够锋利了，汩汩的血液带走了太多的体力，真田幸村开始头昏眼花了。他想佐助，佐助在哪里。  
没有什么忍者。他什么回应也没有听到，只有震天的喊杀声袭击着他的耳膜。脚下是焦土，头顶是烈日，穷途末路的将领徒劳地做着依旧标准的杀戮动作，心知肚明自己已经是强弩之末。  
「佐助！！！！」  
也许忍者早就死了也说不定。也许他早就流干了血，最后的手里剑还握在手里，失去生命的身体牢牢护在主君的背后。向来勇敢过头的凤凰也不敢回头看了，他麻木地在心里记着数，最终却模糊成了一片虚无。是多少呢？就算千人斩的红莲之鬼在此，也无法对抗德川的十万大军。匹夫之勇终究有限，他再也把持不住呼吸，急促地鼓动着疲惫的肺叶试图攫取氧气。要死了，他想，在下……不，我是要死去了吗？  
真不甘心啊。  
光开始消散，武人眨眨眼睛，曾经清明的瞳仁中连光芒都失去了踪影。真不甘心啊，明明什么都没有做成，却这样狼狈地死去了。许诺的一切都没有做到，对主公的也，对甲斐的也，对……  
对伊达政宗的也。  
或许是最后一次想起这个名字了吧。幸村想，对伊达政宗的也。没有一个字变成了现实。

红色的武将闭上双眼，呼吸从他身上抽离出去，他是拄着枪死去的，静谧的侧脸仿佛熟睡。双枪被他合起的双掌所立起，像一杆最后的旗帜，如果有德川的足轻比伊达军更先来到这里，就会惊喜于这傲慢的红色反贼终于低下了高贵的头颅、跪在死亡的面前宣布了人类必经的臣服。但没有，已经没有任何德川士兵敢于来到这片真田幸村驻守的死地了……直到伊达政宗的到来为止。  
事实上，在他之前还有一个人造访了这具还有轻微的起伏、却散发着毫无疑问的死气的尸体。灰绿色的狐狸蹲下来细心整理了下那个洋气的立领，弹指间改换了盔甲的颜色。「旦那，您是不会死的。」他轻声向这东方的殉道者做着最后的誓言。「凤凰是不会死去的。……您会回来，就像您会重生。您是噩梦，也是福音。」

您是噩梦……也是福音。

伊达政宗暴戾的马蹄声击碎了这个淡薄的影子，他一路向这个方向疾驰而来，似乎循着尸体的轨迹。离那竖起的双枪更近些，他就更焦躁一些，分不清是愤怒还是恐惧的感情纠结在他的眉间，像个无法解开、只能劈断的绳结。  
「真田——」  
他却喊不出接下来的那个名字了。那是真田幸村吗？但那如果不是真田幸村，又能是谁呢？  
跪在那里怀抱十字架般双枪均匀地呼吸着的男人，穿着一身苍色的铠甲。

 

1582  
本能寺から、大坂へ

 

「恕我僭越，只是政宗大人，您这着实是过于鲁莽了！真田幸村下落不明，外头有无数的德川军士兵搜索着哪怕最简陋的六文钱，您却把这个怎么看都是真田幸村的人带回奥州来了？您怎么不干脆当时反了更快捷呢？」  
当小十郎掌握最多非必要修辭手法的时候，就是他最生气的时候。伊达政宗完全能理解从者这种被无故牵连进杀身之祸的怒其不争，但却依然不为所动地坐在那里徒劳地揉着太阳穴。  
「你真的觉得那是真田幸村？」  
从者顺着他的视线投去目光，又马上收了回来。「……应该是吧，至少外貌是。认识真田幸村的人，第一眼就能看出那张酷肖的脸是属于谁的……」  
「但是内在呢？」政宗自己哑然失笑，「问了愚蠢的问题啊。小十郎，你说得对，认识真田幸村的人第一眼就能注意到那张脸。但是不认识他的人……比如我把他带回来时，德川军的外围士兵，就根本没有注意到他。他到底是……」  
当一个人从气场到颜色都完全改变时，就算脸孔一模一样也不太会被认为是同一个人。伊达政宗从战场上「捡」回来的那个人——那具会呼吸的尸体，在本阵躺了大半天却依然没有苏醒的痕迹。他身上伤痕累累，有些明显能看出是六爪留下的，伤疤的颜色已经淡薄，时间洗去了几乎所有痕迹，却还是留下了一些为难人的线索。正是这点和那张肖似真田幸村的脸让伊达政宗犹豫了，他甚至把他带回了奥州，期待较为周全的照顾能令对方苏醒。  
而对方当然是醒了。一周之后，伊达政宗正看着他毫无起色的神态指使侍女拿些更贵重的滋补品来时，蓝色的武士睁开了眼睛。他早就不再穿着那身幸村的制式盔甲了，但却依然给人蓝色的印象，他睁开眼睛的一瞬间，就连伊达政宗都吓了一跳。  
病号以极其利索的动作一把掀开被子，土下座得非常标准。他死命压低着自己的额头，令政宗怀疑他到底有没有看清自己的脸——他用和从前别无二致的声音连珠炮般吐出了一串谢罪。  
「殿！非常抱歉在那种区区的战场上倒下了，未能为您带来胜利，请原谅在下的过失！」  
「等一下，」  
政宗觉得奇怪。被省略掉的政宗二字令整个称呼显出特别微妙的氛围，殿字不再是尊称了，而是敬称，是主公的意思。  
真田幸村在叫他主公。  
「你真的清醒吗？你看清楚，这里是奥州，我是——」  
「殿！请别再羞辱在下了，今晚您要如何都——」  
「HA？！」  
完全没有任何旖旎的气氛，独眼龙凶险地压低了声线。「等下。你抬起头来。我问你……你是谁？」  
对方顺从地抬起头来，窗外投进的阳光在他脸上打了特别温柔的阴影，像一层天造地设的妆。他就用那种真田幸村极少露出的、但确实非常真田幸村的表情宣言道：  
「在下是您的小姓。」  
「……」  
震惊的沉默，前来驱赶主君去干活的片仓小十郎几乎下颌脱臼。但伊达政宗（假装）不为所动，继续追问道：「那我是谁？」  
「您是在下的主君、奥州的独眼龙、将来要获取天下的男人。」  
空气中出现了两倍的欲言又止，政宗又继续诱导性询问了几个问题，最后得出结论：保留下来、或者说百分百重合的是幸村的技能、知识和世界观，而产生偏差的是自我认知、记忆和……某些方面的性格。  
这到底算不算真田幸村呢？如果他不是真田幸村，那么又是谁呢？  
时间轴回到片仓小十郎运用多重修辞手法的劝谏之后，时隔数周，伊达政宗显然还是陷在这个问题里无法脱身。真田幸村是个棘手的烫山芋，这点毫无疑问，假如这个疑似冒牌货真的不是那个通缉犯，那庇护他的风险虽然降低，成本与收入相核却还是太大了。但，如果他就是那个人，则花费再多的人力物力也是合算的，是符合奥州王的本心的。  
而这一切都取决于这个唯心论问题：他是真田幸村吗？  
沉默了一会儿，片仓小十郎重重地叹出一口气。他用那种一贯的冷硬口气说：  
「恕我僭越，」  
「行了行了……」  
「我小十郎确实无力帮政宗大人分忧。但有一事，他到底是不是真田幸村还不得而知……但他爱您应该是显而易见的。」  
政宗被这句话噎住了。他站起身来，绕到了视野更好的地方。真田幸村——就暂时叫他苍村吧，不顾自己身上还扎着绷带冲他死命挥手。照顾他的女佣有些急了，回头看到伊达政宗却只好马上束手站到一边，小声埋怨着这个小祖宗「不要每次看到政宗大人就这么激动」。  
是的，他爱他是……显而易见的。甚至比本物的真田幸村对团子的喜爱更显而易见。后者是一个遥远到甲斐的谣言，而前者却是哪怕只有一只眼睛也能切实看到的东西。  
「……把他留下来吧。」  
他最后说。「但他不是真田幸村。」

他说的或许是事实，但事实多半无用。就连小十郎也不知道主君说出这句话的时候是怎么想的，很大可能只是在自我说服而已。就算真的是真田幸村又有什么用呢，真田幸村在史书上和通告上已经死去了，就算他只留下一具残躯，也可充作珍宝。  
他不可能活着，也不能活着。  
活在伊达家的是苍村。  
以片仓小十郎为首，这个名字被广泛运用于提及「不知算不算得上主母」的那位大人。独眼龙本人从未使用过它，但却默认了它的存在——他自己也无法顺利地喊出「幸村」这个属于某个红色影子的名字，面对苍色的、忠实的、犹如驯养的幸村，他只能称呼「幸」。  
「哦！！！苍村大人真厉害！！！！」  
「掀翻他！！！！真是精彩的一招！！！！」  
「苍村大人伊达军第一枪将的名号真不虚啊！！！！」  
在乱哄哄的喝彩声里，苍村沉稳地收回压在对方颈边的木枪，说了句承让。对方苦哈哈地摸着生疼的后脑勺说着被打败了，回到人群中去，一下子又被同僚们的打趣和玩笑所淹没，整个演武场热闹非凡。坐在高处的政宗百无聊赖地侧脸对小十郎说「这根本是欺负人嘛」，得到对方一板一眼的陈述利弊之后干脆放弃了和他理论，扬声喊道，  
「喂，幸，到这边来！」  
本已和第四个对手进入对峙状态的苍村马上扔下手中的武器、抛下一脸茫然的对手，三步并作两步跑上前去。政宗看着他头顶随步伐颤动的碎发，心想，真像家养的宠物犬啊——这种呼之即来的架势。「殿，您有什么吩咐吗？还是要给幸奖励呢？您看，今天已经是三连胜了哦！奖励呢奖励呢！」他毫不顾忌地直接侧坐在政宗膝盖上，双手吊着主君挺直的脊梁，毛茸茸的发旋正好蹭在男人下颌的部分，惹得独眼龙伸手去压。在之前尘土飞扬的稽古中，他本来白色的衣物上也沾了不少飞尘，此刻一粒不少地被揉蹭到政宗并不廉价的服饰上，引得管家小十郎一声干咳。政宗倒并不关心这些，一边说着没关系一边把苍村抱得更紧了些，「好啊，就给你奖励吧。」他低头在情人耳边说了些什么，然后两人一起大笑起来，整个演武场的人都看着他们两个，维持着惯例的一头雾水。  
「那就是……幸村大人？」被打倒的那个倒霉鬼一边扒着饭一边问，「就是那个杀了很多德川士兵的修罗？看起来完全不像，虽然枪术是很厉害，但是长得很好看，身上也很香。」  
「闭嘴，笔头好像也不清楚那到底是不是那个幸村大人。」他的同袍含糊不清地回答，「身上很香是笔头的趣味吧。苍村大人是笔头的小姓，你懂的嘛，小姓总是要做那些事的。」  
是的，很香是伊达政宗的兴趣。事到如今，连片仓小十郎都摸不清伊达政宗到底在想什么了，他似乎希望尽可能多地在苍村身上找到属于幸村的东西，吻遍对方身体上的每一个角落也要探究细节上的雷同。另一方面，他自己所要求的事又在把苍村和幸村拉开极大的差距。真田幸村，那个凛然又正直的红莲之鬼，显然是不会答应他周期性提出的诡异要求的。  
例如女装。  
德川家康有一点说的没错，那就是真田幸村死后，再也没人敢于挑战他的权威，世道因此而迎来了和平。堺前所未有地繁荣起来，伊达政宗得以源源不断地派人去那里买回新染的织物，替苍村做一身又一身的漂亮和服——唯一不那么对的是，几乎全是女装。不得不说苍村的脸非常适合那些艳丽的颜色、配套的发簪和小物，往往侍女替他打扮停当之后会第一个发出惊叹之声。从跳脱的黄到浅薄的粉，他几乎配得上任何一个难以驾驭的颜色。而只有一个颜色从未在他身上出现过。  
最正的……属于火焰和血液的，大红色。  
几乎所有人都装作没注意到这一点，而苍村对女装和妆容的来者不拒也似乎更加强了政宗的自信。苍村只是和幸村拥有同样容貌的人而已，如果连伊达政宗都如此相信了，那么没道理德川家康会不相信——他们也许是这个世界上，最后两个如此了解真田幸村的、活着的人。该说他是膨胀了吗，顺从地穿上女性服饰、在任何地方都会迎合他的欲望的苍村——「真田幸村」——让他想要向全世界炫耀了：这难道不像是一个梦吗？他是不是真田幸村又有什么关系呢？他几乎得到了他想要的一切，甚至比能梦到的还要完整和美好。他甚至可以假装那个死亡确实发生了，然后带着苍村去向德川家康炫耀。  
「您这是在犯傻！！！！」  
小十郎跟在他背后，疾行过仙台本丸狭窄的走廊。「如果德川执意要杀了真田怎么办？您莫非真的打算决一死战吗？！」  
「他不会的，」政宗头也不回地说，「他不会的。」  
「您又是如何……何来的自信……」  
「因为家康还活着。他还活着……所以他知道真田幸村不可能活着。」  
独眼龙截断了这段对话，落下一句「准备朝服」的吩咐。

而他是对的。  
家康为表对独眼龙的回报与信任，准他不通报就携利器随从上殿。因此他看到苍村的时候几乎是猝不及防的——他本以为穿着艳丽振袖的苍村是个新近得来的舞姬，刚想略加调笑，就被政宗一句「幸，抬起头来」吓得往后挪了两尺。「独眼龙，你是想反——」  
「我要是想反，现在就不会带着他出现在这里了。」他做个安抚的手势。「冷静点，家康。仔细看看这家伙，他不是真田幸村。」  
德川家康沉默了几秒钟。他认真地、像面对死亡一样观察了苍村的脸，最后坐回了原来的位置。「你说得没错，独眼龙。这像家养犬一样的人……不是真田幸村。」  
这期间目不转睛地看着日本的国主、并无任何多余反应的苍村，有着和伊达政宗如出一辙的……纯金色的眼瞳。  
如果一个人的死去，是开始于被所有交际过的人认定死亡的那一瞬间的话，那么毫无疑问，真田幸村就在这一刻死去了。  
就像从未活过一样地……死去了。  
「狗？」伊达政宗哑然失笑，「你搞错了，家康。这家伙非但不是什么狗，更加不是家养的那种废物。小看他的嫉妒心的话……可能会死的。」  
「那么，」家康摆出惯例的微笑，「好像危险的是你吧？」  
独眼龙好整以暇地揽过自家小姓，「不，他绝对不会做出任何伤害我的事。危险的大概……是你今晚非要派给我的花魁吧。如果不想让她们缺胳膊少腿的话，那些花花肠子就免了吧，家康。」  
这句话绝非危言耸听，而是实战经验的累积。苍村性格温和且忠实不二，对政宗称得上绝对意义上的百依百顺，但这并不代表他不危险。某次政宗忙里偷闲瞒着小十郎带穿着女装的苍村上街闲逛，本意大约是炫耀自己美貌的「侍妾」，但途中突遇城下町中常见的商业纠葛还被认了出来，不得不叮嘱苍村在原地暂留等待。期间大约是被搭讪了吧，总之等政宗好不容易脱身出来的时候，苍村那身崭新的留袖已经毁了个七七八八。也幸而他站的地方是条僻静的小巷，除去某些图谋不轨之人并无太多行人，否则这骚乱必定比方才他解决的金钱纠纷更大——苍村眼都不眨地站在那里，手中握着护身用的短刀，满脸满身都是血……而地上躺着哀嚎翻滚的男人，和他毫无生气的右手。  
「你砍了——」  
「殿，您回来了！啊，这人想要碰幸的和服，那是您才从堺调来的很贵的布料吧？怎么能就这样被碰呢？布料也好幸也好，都是只有您才能完全拥有的东西啊。所以就……稍微给了点惩戒。」  
只是被摸了和服，就砍了对方一只右手。苍村所持有的正是这种程度的狠辣，而他所有的短刀并非什么佳品，要一下砍断人的骨骼关节，没有相当程度上的用刀经验是很难做到的。  
但政宗既没有怀疑，也没有生气。他只是揽过苍村，「说的没错。我们回去吧。」

战时时光总是飞逝，而和平时节也不遑多让。那个时间轴被拨快了几分的夏天，伊达政宗也不过二十一岁，光阴对他来说只是把宽容的标尺，游码的速度缓慢，无需多加担心。他已经不会觉得自己在长高了，但也没有觉得自己在变老，有苍村在他身边，他甚至产生了日子可以这样无尽延伸的错觉。既然自己不会变化，他自满地想，那么忠实的苍村也不会变化。就算是时间，也挑战给你看。——就是这样的自满。  
而苍村却切实地变了。  
起初独眼龙并未在意这变化，他甚至觉得是好事。苍村总是会梦魇，和他共枕的每个夜晚，政宗都能在后半夜发现他呼吸急促、肌肉紧张，修长有力的十指紧握成拳，像一具无能为力的尸体。起初他把他拍醒，担心他是伤还没有好全却在深夜受着难以言喻的隐痛，后来就慢慢置之不理了——尽管每夜每夜，是和政宗同眠的每夜，苍村都会梦到些显然不那么轻松的事情而辗转梦呓，却似乎从未因此烦恼。  
「又做噩梦了？」  
「殿下，」他睡得迷迷糊糊，蜷在恋人怀里用后脑蹭了蹭对方的胸膛。「不，是个很好的梦。虽然不太记得细节了……但是是个非常好的梦。」  
对苍村来说，他迷恋和政宗共枕而眠的原因有很大一部分要归于这些梦。这些他醒来后就再也不记得内容，只记得是好梦的……另一个人的人生的幻影。每晚他梦见自己是红色的武将、正要前去赴一个赌上性命的约定，他体会自己对死亡的渴望，就像醒来时渴求一个奖励的拥抱那样切实。对手是苍色的龙王，他们身份悬殊灵魂却平等，刀枪交加之际，他甚至因那种兴奋而战栗起来——那种棋逢对手的、令人呼吸急促肌肉紧张的兴奋。这样的一个人是上天的恩赐，每个夜晚，他都期待对方能在今天了结自己的性命，但每个夜晚相约下次时，梦里的自己又会禁不住地庆幸自己还活着。  
庆幸自己还活着，也算是一种幸福吗？  
这个问题持续不过天亮，他却每晚每晚地拷问自己：我庆幸自己还活着吗？为什么会因为另一个人的人生，而迷恋这个枕边人的位置呢？  
自然，当他醒来时，梦魇对他来说是不存在的。他不记得那些梦的细节，只记得政宗对他说，你又做噩梦了，然后自然而然地反驳：是很好的梦。  
而这句话从那一天开始消失了。  
「说起来幸，」  
独眼龙点着烟斗，看苍村端坐着替他抄写文书。「你最近好像都睡得特别安稳了。不做噩梦了？是新近来的香有用吗？」  
「殿，您在说什么呢。」他苦恼似地歪了歪头。「在下从没做过噩梦？」  
「啊，抱歉。你说都是好梦，虽然怎么看也不像。」  
「好梦也没有……在下不都是累得一沾枕头就睡了？要是到您说的程度的话，怎么应付您的那些奇思妙想呢？」  
「……是吗。可能是我记错了吧，别在意。」  
苍村可以不在意，伊达政宗却不能不在意。他搜肠刮肚地想近来苍村的异常之处，却无论如何也想不出来。毕竟国主如他，也不可能时时刻刻都让苍村伴在左右，他在城下町闲逛的时间也十分自由，要说发生了些什么也不是不可能。但凡事皆有预兆，近来城下町十分安稳，没有可疑人口出没，想来苍村就算中了什么招，也不是特别严重的程度。  
偏巧这件事……却是毫无预兆的。  
那是在三天前的午后，苍村惯例在进行他烂漫的午后散步。这段时间是片仓小十郎抓伊达政宗干活的高峰期，因此他干脆放弃一切努力，把自己定期放空到热闹的街头。——比起一板一眼的小十郎，苍村更讨城下町的民众喜欢，因此对他来说，这段时间也绝算不上难熬。他在新开的布店前停下脚步，撩起展扬着的染物：  
「真好的红色。」  
店主人当然不敢怠慢，连忙从里间赶出来。他是个四十多岁毫不起眼的中年人，脸上写满海商特有的风霜之色，一看就是惯于计较的老手。「说得没错，幸村大人。这可算得上本店最好的料子之一了，您瞧瞧，这颜色和手感，尺幅也正好，不需多裁剪什么就可为您这样立派的武士大人做一件披风。骏河江户近来避讳红色得紧，也就伊达领不太在意这些，小人上月裁的一件披风就是因此卖不掉，只好来仙台碰碰运气，哎对，就和这一样的料子！……怎么了幸村大人？幸村大人？……老爷？」  
似乎是被这熟练的马屁和扯淡吓到了，苍村明显不在状态。店家连叫三次之后，他才抬起头来：「啊，抱歉，走了下神。你说这个料子……有披风？能看看吗？」  
「当然成啦，劳您在这等着，这就给您拿去。」  
「……」  
见到那展扬的红色织物时，他着实花了几秒钟才吐出气来。「您真是说笑了……这不是披风，而是阵羽织吧……」  
「阵羽织才配您这样的大人啊，」店家嬉皮笑脸地赔着不是，「您看，我要是不说是披风，现在和平年代，哪位大人会愿意看阵羽织呢？但咱家这个手艺，不是吹的，见到的十个有八个会心动！这衣服……」  
「我要了。」  
他罕见地用了「おれ」做自称。「能劳烦您帮我套上吗？……我现在手有点抖。」  
「得嘞！」店家麻利地抖开那件有着长长金红色下摆的外套，喊对方转过身去。「老爷，您小心着点儿，外头阳光正盛，您闭上眼，我给您挡下光！」  
他顺从地闭上眼睛，店主人一只手在他眼前一晃，另一只手替他套上袖子，又绕到另一边去。红色武将睁开眼睛，用纯金色的、仿佛伪造的瞳仁看着这个殷勤的商人：「不凑巧的是在下恐怕没带那么多钱在身上……跟在下去城中吧，一定给你一个满意的价钱。」他也不等回复，率先向城池的方向走去。在那飘起的下摆落下之前，店主人就跟了上去——也不管自己的店铺还无辜地大敞着门。「哪里哪里，能为大人这样立派的武士服务，是我的荣幸啊。」他一边点头哈腰，一边跟在苍村背后小跑。乌鸦扑啦啦地从街道上飞起，迎着那显眼的红色飞向远方的天空，振翅的声音太辽远，甚至盖过了那句话：  
「有你这样优秀的忍者，是我的荣幸啊。」  
您是噩梦，也是福音。您醒来时，有乌鸦振翅来迎。

而伊达政宗和绝大多数人所知道的版本，却是苍村「又」买了件苍色的外袍回城。负责财务的家伙不依不饶地追着他絮叨了很久，直到他逃进政宗的居室方才罢休：政宗一定是会说随他喜欢的，这是公理，因此多辩无用。但就算不知情，也不妨碍他推测出一个「事情有点不太对」的结论——尽管这个结论比太阳东升西落还无聊，根本没法实证些什么。  
就这样别别扭扭又相安无事地过了两个月，导火索出现了：家康召政宗去江户，期限大约是半个月。按照常理，路上还要再走一周左右，如此长的时间是必定要带上苍村的，因此在政宗吩咐下去之前，仆人们就已经先准备好了这位的行装。  
「幸。」  
「殿？有什么事吗？您现在不该在……」  
「我把元信打发回去了。你在整理行装？他们不早就给你……？」  
苍村抬起头对他笑笑。「有些还是要自己整理过才放心。殿下的也要幸帮忙整理吗？」  
他居然觉得自己无法面对这份视线和其中的重量了。「……那好吧。拜托了。」  
独眼龙转过身去，手心竟然汗湿了一片。他心里藏着诛心的证据，却居然无法质问出口，只能像某个沉甸甸的、无法被忽视的死亡一样，继续压迫着他的心脏。  
这是被安慰奖了数年的……他所应该付出的代价。

「幸在里面吗？」  
「苍村大人在自己的房间里。」  
江户宅邸常年有人打扫，因此一尘不染。政宗刻意放轻脚步，猛地拉开了纸拉门。  
「真田！」  
「政宗殿，在下等——」  
这段本能般的对话一下子抽走了他的所有血色。苍村——不，还是叫他真田幸村更好些吧？——回过头来，神色一片猝不及防的悲凉。  
「殿下，您在说……」  
「真田，多余的话就不要说了。叫幸村可以吗？还是事到如今，你又想把所有的一切都抹掉，自己一个人去赴死？独眼龙是绝对不会犯一个错误两次的，你最好搞清楚。」  
他直接在房间的另一头盘腿坐下，和幸村隔着空旷的屋子对视着，仿佛中间隔着一个例行的战场的距离。是的，他们中间总是隔着一个战场，川中岛也是，大坂夏也是，没有什么能缩短他们之间的距离，战斗不行，和平也不行，仿佛那是宿命……那是命中注定。  
伊达政宗觉得荒唐。什么命中注定，我可是把这个人抱在怀里不知道多少次了？我占有过他的全部，也几乎给予了他全部，可事到如今，我们中间又隔着一个战场了？那么所有这些算是什么呢？  
「……政宗殿，您什么时候发觉在下的？」  
「你什么时候醒来的？」  
他们同时说话，又同时为这种不必要的默契哑然失笑。幸村把正在整理的包裹摆在膝上转过身来。「大概有三个月了吧。不得不说，您是个非常有人格魅力的人，就算是在下也动摇了——」  
「为什么不继续动摇下去呢？为什么突然又下了决心，甚至连伪装也不做了？你是想装作什么都没有发生吗，还是这几年来，你真的什么都没有感知到？！」  
「在下爱上您了。」  
幼虎突然平板地说道，他的语气太像说谎，因此为了强调又说了一次。  
「在下爱上您了，因此不得不痛下决心。什么都没有感知到？别开玩笑了，苍在这个身体里时所做的一切在下都能感受到，不知羞耻的、耽溺于快乐的、……忠诚于本心的所有的一切，在下都能感受到。」  
政宗马上懵了。「你说你爱我？」他下意识地怀疑论起来，「开玩笑，都这时候了……」  
「阁下是奥州的独眼龙、伊达政宗殿下的话，那么没错，在下爱上的是您。但是，您爱上的并不是在下，或者说，您并没有资格爱上在下。」他的口气让政宗瞬间回到了邂逅时期，但很快平静的用词又把他敲得粉碎。「在下是噩梦，是过大的代价。身为国主的您，无法和敌对立场的在下发展出除了仇恨外的任何可能，因此您只能爱上人格切换后、价值和风险同样降低的、「伪物」的在下——这并不是不能理解。不如说在下能完全理解您，因此才又继续伪装成苍……」  
独眼龙无法再继续听下去了，这些话着实诛心，无法想象是那个真田幸村说出来的。他往前扑去，试图阻止幸村再继续说些撕裂性的发言，却被他成为苍村以来罕见的大音量给吼了回去。  
「请让在下说完！！！！」  
「……」  
「正因为在下能够理解，所以才会有苍的存在。如果是那样的在下的话或许会轻松一些吧。您是从缺失的梦境发现在下身份的吧？除此之外在下自信能做到完美无缺，因为这具身体早就习惯了那些动作。在下也习惯了。沉溺于既有的关系和快乐无法自拔，在下恨极了软弱的自己，也是因此终于明白，不能再伪装下去了。多么可笑啊，苍在深夜犹自会梦见在下身处的战场，而在下却已经逐渐忘怀战场的血腥味了！！！」  
「……因此才想着要杀了家康吗。」  
「……您说什么？」  
「我说，」政宗真的往前挪了几步，这次真正一把抱住了幸村。他把颤抖的、失仪的下颌埋在对方的颈窝里，骨骼压迫着彼此，像一个刺杀般的吻。「因此，你才决定要用这种方式来了结自己吗。杀了德川家康，真田幸村就可以真正死去了，把身体交给苍村也无所谓，在现场直接自杀撇清和我的联系也无所谓。就算最期也要和家康联系起来，你对他的执着真的就到了这种程度吗。」  
「您在说什么……」  
独眼龙没有再解释，只是拥抱着他。房间一下子沉默下来，只有呼吸的声音，幸村在这个以真田幸村身份接受的拥抱里惊慌失措了几十秒，最后却意外地安定下来。他想，是的，非要德川家康而已吗？那简直就是个遗愿，但真田幸村……不是没有死去吗？  
或许疯的是在下才对。  
过了很久，他终于放开了紧抓着的包袱。那里面装着精心磨过的短剑，在他原本的计划里，就算用发簪也好，自己总是要见到家康的血的，但此刻，这个宏伟的目标竟然一下子毫无意义了。他刚打算宣布自己的放弃，就听见政宗又说话了。  
「如果你非要去的话……我和你一起去。」  
「政宗殿，请不要开玩笑了。」  
「我没有开玩笑。」  
「是吗？请您搞搞清楚，在下并不是苍，也没有真正和您度过这些年的每日每夜。就算您用这种手段，从此以后在下也不会用那种方式向您撒娇了，在下只是那个不解风情只知道用血与肉来偿还债务的真田幸村而已。」  
「那就是真田幸村啊？」  
「……哈？」  
「你也说了。不解风情、只知道用血与肉来偿还债务的真田幸村才是真田幸村。需要搞搞清楚的是你，我绝对不会再撒手让你装作一切都没发生过去讨不必要的死了，如果非要用这种手段下地狱的话，我会陪你一起。杀个天翻地覆吧，红莲之鬼。」  
「您又在——」  
「我没有说笑。身为国主的那个伊达政宗早就死了，和你站在对立面的也。要从乱世活下来，我的野心早就死得七七八八了，只有你还活着。」  
真田幸村，你不是什么噩梦，你是福音。……是我的野心。


	18. 往生（死者×死者）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 死后再见吧。

I was totally terrified by the fact that I would die anyway when I was young, but now it is the only thing that keeps me going.

他一睁开眼睛，就看到了覆雪的群山。这群山对他而言是熟悉又不熟悉的，他曾在年轻时睁眼对着这群山咬牙切齿过无数次丰臣的紧逼，最终却将这痛恨全数忘怀，只记住了它火烧连营的模样。  
这是令人又爱又恨的，大坂的群山啊。  
「父上！！！！！」  
山坡上传来女孩清脆的声音，带着充满活力、仿佛就要扑到他面前的朝气。但女孩子被站在身边的男人牢牢地抓住了手，「千菊姬，雪地很滑，您要是摔倒了，父上是会哭的。」  
这个声音比起千菊姬那失去已久的、毫无顾忌的稚嫩的童声，竟然更让他感到怀念。尽管这段话里，没有一个字他曾听这个人说过——千菊姬也好，雪地也好，父上也好……哭也好。  
千菊姬是他死去十一年后出生的孩子，雪代表着他们从未共同迎来过的季节。他们同时规避自己的父亲和哭泣，像一次心照不宣的互相疗伤。  
但这已经足够让伊达政宗高兴起来了。他装作不豫的样子抬布向上走去，口气却禁不住地在放松。「只此一句，就可以看出左卫门佐不是什么正经人。我独眼龙可是从来没哭过哦？」  
被叫出官职、点出破绽的真田幸村投降般举起双手。「这在下可真是失礼了。您当真从未哭过？收到千菊姬书信的时候也？」  
「情况不一样吧！我那时候可是快死了，人之常情啊！」  
「哦……那您说的从未可信度就存疑了啊。或者您说的是，从未为亲族之外的人哭过？」  
这就有些尴尬了。他有些不适地低一低头，把顺势扑到自己怀里的女儿稳稳接住——稳得有些太出乎意料了，让他非常诧异。千菊姬十岁的时候，他已经七十岁了，尽管姑娘继承了母亲的窈窕体态并不怎么重，却还是一个七十岁的老人无法轻易负担起的重量。但此时，他觉得怀里的女儿轻如无物，仿佛一个切实握在手里却不敢再用力的梦境。  
独眼龙抬起头来。果不其然，袖着手站在山坡上微笑看他的真田幸村有着二十三岁的年轻容貌——正好是他最为羡慕、又最为迷恋的二十三岁，而不是灰头土脸、历经沧桑的四十九岁。  
他想，面对这样的真田幸村，我似乎才有足够的胆量承认些什么。不实际的恋情也好，未发生的败北也好，甚至不自量力又无能为力的冷漠也好。因为只有这个时候，我才是真正的独眼龙伊达政宗。  
「……是的。你死去的时候，我也没有流泪。」  
说完这句话，政宗自己都开始想笑了。什么叫也呢，他有为这个素昧平生从未深交的同龄人做任何事的理由和义务么。他们的交集在他手里慢慢变成流言，变成逸话，变成些幕府都不相信的、没有效力的历史，而他居然还在这里遗憾自己曾经的「没有」。「有」才是不正常的，「没有」是被期待的和合乎利益的，他自己决定了这个方针，却在执行了二十年之后后悔了。  
后悔是年轻人的特权。  
「但您来看在下了。在下很高兴。」  
而非常碰巧的，此时他们都是有权后悔的年龄。真田幸村穿着他从来没见过的、白色和红色的冬装，厚实又毛绒的感觉，看起来非常暖和。他揣着双手，对他露出一个属于初夏的微笑。  
「在下非常高兴。您很想见在下么？」  
「……你怎么知道的，你有证据吗？」  
姑娘的身体在他怀里越来越轻，最后像空气一样消失不见了。幸村视若无睹地一摊手：「好像确实没有呢。您去见过辉宗大人和义姬大人了么？」  
政宗顺着他的手势看向群山脚下连绵的屋敷，依稀是米泽城本丸的样子。他在那里度过了童年、迎娶了爱姬，甚至策划了不止一次的谋反，但是，当然了，它还是非常陌生的城。比真田幸村的死去更加遥远的城池。  
「……没有。」  
「那么，您去见过秀次殿下了吗？」  
聚乐第辉煌的影子就在米泽城隔壁矗立着，它和他记忆中的一模一样，是一座空有骨架的土屋。  
「……没有。」  
「小次郎殿下呢？您去演武场找过他了么？」  
「……」  
「政宗殿。」  
「好了好了。」  
他觉得无可辩驳，「我是很想见你。直到最后，我都还想再见你一面。父亲是被我杀死的，母亲是被我流放的，竺丸死在我的刀下，秀次死后石田三成曾强令我去看过。只有你，真田幸村。只有你和千菊，我无论如何都想要再见一面。」  
这回是我快死了。因此，无论怎么样荒谬的愿望都能成真吧？  
幸村一步步向他走近，同时伸手解着脖颈上的什么东西。他一瞬间觉得不祥，突然又释然了——还有什么能比见到一个死了好多年的死人更不祥的呢？  
六文钱垂在他眼前。  
「……你干嘛？」  
「借给您。船费。」幸村露出一种穷人终于胜过富二代的表情。「您现在身无分文吧？」  
「是啊。都是为了来看你。」  
「所以在下说了啊。在下非常高兴。」  
「……我也是。」  
能见到你，我非常高兴。


	19. endless dawn（提督×空母）

年轻的司令官踏进镇守府的时候，特地压低了帽檐，在心里数下一个三。皮靴的底踏得平滑的石质地砖发出节律性的闷响，这响声在空荡荡的一楼不断回荡着，听来仿佛某种哀哭。  
驱逐舰们的教室，所在者0。  
他继续前行，斗篷的下摆掀起一个柔润的弧度。这个人对这里太熟悉了，仿佛已经来过几百次，他选择岔路的时候仿佛是依据本能而不是理性——又或者说，是这座镇守府在指引着他，而不是他在选择路。  
间宫的食堂，所在者0。  
最终，穿着洁白军装的男人站在了最大的办公室的门口。他伸手推开大门，戴着手套的右手稳定而平板。在门开到45度时，他像是在等待什么似的犹豫了几秒，但等来的除了风之外别无他物。你在等什么呢，他自嘲着，期待有人会赤着双足悄无声息地替你完成剩下的步骤，又红着脸小声让你不要见怪，岛风又在椅子上睡着了吗？  
但是那猩红绒面的扶手椅上当然，也是所在者0。  
他转过身掀起披风，姿势随意地倚在那张象征最高指挥权的宽背椅上。已经摆在桌子上的四份文件他看都不用看就能背出数值，因此他很快找到了特型驱逐舰吹雪的那一份，将它放在最顶部，然后敲下了章。  
海风乍起。  
在镇守府地下室的工厂里，扎着短短小辫的少女平伸双手。机械制的辅助臂将简单的舰装在她身上搭配完毕，脚下的螺旋装置一秒钟都不会浪费，以极快的速度将她托起送至那间办公室里、红木长桌的正前方，完美嵌入漂亮得有些虚假的实木地板。  
「我是特型驱逐舰，吹雪。今后请多指教！」  
与此同时，任务娘呆板的声音以过于线性的方式切进了整座镇守府的系统，象征着这座庞然大物的运作已经开始。  
「提督已经着任于镇守府，今后将执行舰队的指挥工作。重复一次，提督已经着任于镇守府，今后将——」

重复再多次也没用，因为她还不是大淀，这座镇守府里，能被称为舰娘的，只有吹雪一个而已。  
提督对自己的初始舰露出薄薄的微笑。  
「……我是伊达政宗。」

而这个名字当然只对敌提督来说存在效力，对母港和镇守府中所有的舰娘来说，这个独眼男人有且只有一个被定义的身份：那就是提督。  
「趁提督还没有算过来，我们先射一炮吧！」  
「足柄姐姐……」  
羽黑有点不知所措地绞着双手，托还没有正式进入战斗的福，参与本次演习的第一舰队的阵型是松散的，她得以在水面上划出一个圈面对自己好战的姐姐。「还、还是不要这么做的好吧，万一司令官大人生气了就不好办了……」  
「怕什么嘛，他又不一定会真发火——」和幼妹恰恰相反，妙高型三番舰的足柄算得上是个好战分子。身为旗舰的她牢牢握住代表己方的蓝旗，用空闲的右手绕绕末端微卷的长发。「战场就是要赌个万一啊！」  
岛风在她们背后闲闲地伸个懒腰，「要做就做嘛，这么慢肯定会被提督罚下场的啦，你们拖拖拉拉的太——慢——了——！」  
「慢什么的，又不是人家想的啦！」夕张刚把装备都整备好，听到这句话被人身攻击到差点一晃栽进水里。一边的加贺和大和作为制空权保证和火力输出都各自默不作声地等待着出击，但其实她们才是这支演习舰队里最清醒的：战备什么的其实根本无关紧要，因为结局必然如此：  
「第一舰队旗舰足柄改二，羽黑改二，岛风改，夕张改，大和改，加贺改，都到齐了吗？」大淀的声音透过挂在高处的音箱遥遥传来，每个人在自己被点名时都再次检验了舰装，一时间风浪都似乎停了。然后理性又温柔的眼镜娘秘书舰说：「全体都有，上岸回港。」  
「哎——」  
「提督的直接指示，本场演习资源消耗较预期大，练度提升并不紧迫，会由司令部提出回避战斗，第一舰队全员回港。」她的声音里也透露着无奈的意味，但每个词的咬字都依然一丝不苟。姑娘们虽然失望，但都还是乖乖地依照命令走向了回港的道路。路过三号码头的时候往往能看见远征队的孩子们嬉笑着列队走向远洋，尽管不算正经意义上的战斗，却依然还是把某些重巡洋舰羡慕得不轻。  
「电酱！你在一号码头干什么呢，不是刚从北方航路回来么？」  
说话有些怯生生的小大人扑通一下跳进海里，抬起头回答，「电是在等刚来的新人们一起去近海，司令官大人让电提升一下士气，接下来还要去北方航路呢。加贺大人，会有很多油哦！」  
队伍最后的空母有点吃惊地被拉进对话里，不过显然很开心。大和交叉着双手十指，笑眯眯地说「真好啊真好啊」，直到路过的大井不走心地来了一句「反正也用不着补给就回来了吧？今天又没能上场？」，气氛一下子又陷入了僵局。  
「这也……」  
「这也是没有办法的事情呢，」北上照旧是那个笑容，「毕竟提督给我们镇守府定的方针就不是练度提升为重，再怎么说也不是我们能改变的事情吧~」

 

「提督，到底在想什么呢……」

大淀推开门的时候，提督仿佛是在打瞌睡。军帽遮着他的眼睛，阴影里只透出眼罩带子的轮廓，像条阴森森的蛇般坠落在他脸上诅咒着他，他有着非常军人的坚毅的轮廓，那漂亮的下颌骨的线条刚硬得就像一个战场。她一时间竟然不知道该不该出声了，毕竟她也是亲眼看着提督的不眠不休，不像只要充足的间宫特制甜品和补给就能持续超支的舰娘，提督无论怎么看，都只是个人类而已。  
她想，提督到底在想什么呢，资源的积攒和最小化消耗似乎是他心里的头等大事，最初的那几个月，他也刷过战果扩张过领海，但这些都在salmon海域之后突然停止了。当然，谁都能看出他并不在乎那些只有extra operation才能找到的新伙伴，也不在乎镇守府排名前列而拿到的「新玩具」。对他而言，似乎舰娘就只是船，装备只是数值，而稀有度只是个符号。  
为什么呢，那他在追求什么呢。大淀不得而知。  
「怎么了。」  
而他其实是醒着的，目不转睛地盯着面前的一份资料。那资料的第一页是空白的，说明是本镇守府尚未得知的情报，最大的可能性是提督与其他镇守府进行电联得到的……谜样的资料。  
是求而不得的资料。  
「您三天前去工厂要求的大型建造，今天明石小姐传来消息说已经完成了。根据时间推测，应该是装甲空母。」  
「大凤吗……」  
独眼的军官站在幽暗的工厂里，伸手掀开幕布。娇小的装甲空母手持书本宣誓着自己未来的胜利，而他不为所动，转头想向大淀嘱咐些什么，但秘书舰抢先开了口。  
「提督，今后的方针还是大型建造优先吗？恕我直言，这是很不明智的选择。」  
「……哦？」  
「您已经拥有武藏、大和、俾斯麦甚至是大凤了。这个资源投入量和配比，想必您想要建造的是某艘正规空母吧？在已经拥有上述舰娘的情况下，即便侥幸避过您司空见惯的伙伴们，重复的概率也相当大。」  
「那就降低资材消耗。」  
「……您执意如此吗？」  
「我决定如此。」  
「那是怎么样的………您无论如何也要入手的舰娘，那是怎么样的一位小姐呢？」  
提督看了她一眼，把帽檐压低。「你总会看到的。」  
这和大凤的誓言不一样，又非常像。与其说那是一种祈愿，不如说只是笃定而已。的确，建造归根到底是概率问题，运气一贯相当不错的提督没道理会连战连败，因此在那个十一月，这位姗姗来迟的弓道少女终于被坏心眼的明石小姐带来了镇守府。

 

「在下幸村级空母一番舰幸村，愿以战火侍奉提督！您就是在下的主君吗？……哎呀，似乎在哪里见过的样子……不，是在下的错觉，一定是的。」  
她是缠着红色鉢卷，像樱花一样粲然的少女，和一航战二航战和风的庄严不同，和五航战的轻松向上也不同，她的甲胄很轻，手掌和腰看起来很有力量，身材却很纤细，几乎接近几位轻空母姑娘的比例。大淀在一边悄悄窥测着提督的表情，作为不完整的「人」，她并不能完美分辨出那到底是愤怒还是喜悦还是……悲伤。  
总之是一种非常复杂的表情。  
提督自始至终一个字都没说，还是大淀把不明就里的新伙伴安排去了一个空房间。回到工作岗位后，她想起那姑娘面对西式床铺的惊讶，有些微微的笑意。「她就是您一直以来期盼的那个人吧？」  
「……啰嗦。」  
「不是吗？」她故意如此理解，「那么还要继续把资源收集和大型建造作为接下来镇守府的运作方针？」  
「停了吧，没那个必要了。」  
「可是您还没完全……昨天和隔壁镇守府的通讯，新型的潜水艇伊401——」  
「我已经完整了。」他终于把帽子摘下来，直视了大淀的眼睛。「我来这里的目的就是她。我已经……complete了。」

 

——我终于，再次见到幸村了。

 

「这之后的事你也不知道了吗大淀小姐！」  
「是的说！就这样了吗！很吊胃口的说~！」  
「这也是没有办法的事啊，」  
大淀满足地对面前的红豆冰眯起眼睛，朝第六驱逐队的姑娘们安抚地笑笑，「毕竟这之后的秘书舰就不是我在担任了呢~」  
新人来之后一天，劳碌命的大淀就光荣下岗了。由空母长期担任秘书舰似乎比较耸人听闻，但总之也取决于个人喜好，因此整个镇守府都很快接受了这个事实——何况幸村来了之后，驱逐远征队也不用再连轴转地跑东京了，提督的野望似乎一秒钟之内就死了个干干净净，她们有在这里喝茶听故事的余裕，自然是再开心不过了。  
无论怎么看，幸村都是个性格古典美的姑娘。具体大概表现为任劳任怨任骚扰，虽然最后一条可能是她根本无法听懂任何略微含蓄的性骚扰用语所致，但她的热心绝不仅仅只有帮吹雪练习对空cut in这么一点点。最关键的是，她来了之后提督的心情直线好转，镇守府的生活水平像坐了火箭一样往上升，令人不敢相信那个一月份滴水成冰仍然不开暖气的镇守府居然在十一月份就拿出了暖桌。家具是变着花样地换，毫无节日的时候也能闻到厨房火鸡的香味，巧克力的味道更是在间宫那里飘了足足两个礼拜，直到提督也能做出精致到能卖钱的精装礼盒为止，她见人就给失败品的习惯还没有丝毫好转。  
「您都在说什么呢！」  
大淀回头看到脸冻得像个苹果的幸村，毛茸茸的狐狸围脖在她脸旁边营造出一种动画人物的迷人效果。她刚想邀请她坐下一起吃点暖炉旁的冰点，就被火烧火燎的幸村打断了思路。  
「啊，不好意思，在下要去拿的便当还没有……！先失陪了！！！」  
就算是毛毛躁躁的小女士们也充满无语地看着她像一阵风似地卷进去，羊毛袜子上露出一截洁白而健康的小腿。半个小时后，她总算得以松一口气，坐下来回答她们的小八卦。  
「哎，这个在下也不清楚啊！明明在下也没有练度也没有运的，明石小姐也直接说了不能第二次近代化改修，提督……」  
「您又在瞎说了，」大淀微微一笑，「谁说您没有练度呢？都已经快90了吧？」  
「那是一直演习旗舰……也不知道政宗殿到底是怎么想的！」  
「以大淀的拙见……」  
眼镜姑娘笑着倾了倾红茶的茶杯。「政宗殿这个称呼就足够令人遐想了。」  
「……哎？」

显然地，比起大淀，幸村甚至还要更不懂提督一些。某天她气喘吁吁地结束了最后一场演习，终于忍不住冲站在港口的提督大吼——之前提督从来没在这里看过演习结果这件事她显然也是不知道的——「政宗殿，您到底在想什么啊！！！在下已经90了哦？！足够大了吧！！！！请把机会让给需要练度的轻巡殿下们吧？！」  
政宗说，「哦，足够大了吗？让我来check一下。」  
「切克是……要怎么……」  
「总之你就继续担任旗舰就好了，不要想这想那的，」提督明显地哭笑不得了。「反正我才是提督——」  
「您到底……论空母的话您不需要在下吧，赤城小姐加贺小姐，还有二航战和五航战的各位殿下，您要打麻将都……为什么就这么在意在下的练度呢……」  
「论空母我是不需要你。」  
他倒是满干脆地承认了，「但是别的意义上我需要你——我要和你结婚。」  
结婚。  
惊起一滩鸥鹭。  
隔壁训练场练命中的陆奥已经97级了，但这更加让她陷入了全然的混乱。镇守府至今为止没有婚舰，她本来以为必定会是自己的——作为第一次大建的产物，她是镇守府第一艘超弩级战舰，练度非常可观。看提督改二的架势，她一直都以为只是进度没到，婚是迟早的事。  
但是……提督说，他把幸村建造出来就是为了结婚的。从最开始他就决定了，他要婚幸村，并且他只会有这么一艘婚舰。  
听完这一切的大淀拍拍陆奥的肩膀。「这大概就是传说中的以结婚为目的的交往吧。」  
很难搞清幸村到底是怎么看待这种交往的，总之她一向就是那种万事不过心的样子，抱着弓的样子像孩子抱着玩具。对她，特别设计的正规空母来说，战争或许也真的只是玩具的一种。她甚至几乎从没去过真正的战斗——一切练度都是演习中得到的，似乎不到婚的地步，提督不会放心让她离开自己的视线。  
然而……为什么竟然会对身为武器的舰娘有这样的感情呢。幸村不会问，而大淀不敢问。

 

幸村带回初风的那一次，是她第一次打穿敌人的防御线带领舰队面对北方栖姬。战斗结束后，她带着驱逐舰初风来到提督的面前做例行的汇报，小姑娘伶伶俐俐地叉着腰问比她高好些的提督，「对您来说，我是第几个我呢？」这着实是个哲学的问题，幸村惯例抱着弓在一边看，那弓上沾着血和火的痕迹，就像姐妹一样与她亲近。然而她完全没料到提督突然转过脸来问她，「对你来说我是你的第几任提督呢？」  
她当然是不擅长这种哲学思辨的，一下子就慌得弓都掉了。她说当然是第一任啊，是您建造出在下的，在此之前在下没有自我意识。  
「某种意义上说，是您创造了在下。因此您、您显然是第一任吧？」  
初风看他们俩陷入一种尴尬的境地，撇撇嘴自己走出提督室找吃的去了。提督在这种致命的气氛里沉默地注视着舰娘，最后他说，「那你有想过为什么你初次见到我的时候会错觉自己曾经见过我吗？你难道就没有想过，对我来说你是第几个的你自己吗？」  
这问题简直诛心，但幸村凭借自己一往无前的状况外完美破坏了这个问题本该有的凝滞感。「是第几个重要吗……目前这个镇守府有且只有区区一人的在下，反正就算是电小姐那样消耗低微又常见的女孩子们，您也只会留一个在身边不是么。重复的舰是浪费资源——您不是这样的实用主义者么？」  
提督——不，海军少将伊达政宗，看着比自己稍矮一些的空母的眼睛，终于忍不住有些崩溃了。那是怎样的眼睛啊，是犹如人一般闪烁着理性光芒、犹如少女一般剔透明亮，又犹如船舱的玻璃一般无机质的眼睛。看着这双眼睛的时候，他总是试图遗忘，而终究无法遗忘。「去你妈的实用主义，我对任何人都可以实用主义，唯独对你不行。我要是实用主义我还能看到你吗，赌你的资源我都能堆出两座富士山，但是多少艘大和也无法抵过你。幸村，回答我啊，为什么你初次见到我的时候，你在镇守府着任的时候，要说见过我，会说见过我？」  
「在下……」  
她为这话语中十足的偏执所动摇了，却真的无法回答这个问题。为什么呢，她自己显然也不知道。  
「那可能……是机体记忆吧。在下也不清楚，不过对您来说，在下就算有再多个，也一定会有第一个的，最初的在下。如果那个人也说出了这句话，就说明……」  
「就说明你会对任何一个提督说出这句话。……妈的老子真是造了什么孽，事到如今居然还是被一艘船耍到团团转。」

而他当然是知道自己造了什么孽的。作为一个提督，他首先并且唯一应该清醒记住的事情就是，幸村是量产的空母，是一切以提督为中心思考，依赖又保护着提督的空母——是舰船啊。可他忘记了这件事，这就是最大的错误，他爱上了这缠着红色鉢卷，射箭的侧脸专注而精致的人形的船只，竟然把对方当做人来看待了。  
自我牺牲——真田幸村根本没有这个概念，她没有通常意义上的自我。在她看来，选择自己沉没换取提督的胜利只是一个计算下的最优解而已，练度不够的舰队如何才能拿下第一次的甲章呢，她用她的眼睛在进谏，「提督，不用管在下，就这样进击就可以了。机会得来不易，何况也不一定真的会走向终点。」  
伊达政宗此生最后悔的就是赌了这一次的好运。他听到了那句只能在录音里回顾的击沉台词：对您来说，一定还会有第二任和第三任的在下的。提督さん、またね。  
他当然是在说谎。记得他们如何相遇，又如何相爱的、爱着他的那艘空母当然就此沉没了，永远也不会再回来。他无法忍受不变的母港失去了那样的红色，因此他想，干脆重新开始吧。新的镇守府，没有知晓前情的温柔的间宫要他多吃点甜的，「这是幸村大人很喜欢的团子」。  
那就干脆重新开始吧。  
但他终于意识到了，无法重新开始。幸村用死亡诓骗了他，用自己的廉价诓骗了他，根本不存在什么第二任第三任的幸村级空母一番舰幸村，伊达政宗从头到尾只认识那样的一个幸村而已，无论多少次他都会重新爱上她，可是幸村不会。幸村再也不会、不能爱上一个没有锐气无法逃脱那段回忆的、名为伊达政宗而非独眼龙的提督了。

「幸村……你想想，到底是对你来说我只是数百人里一任无足轻重的提督，还是你对我来说只是数百次相遇里一艘一成不变的空母。到底是我杀害了你，还是你杀害了我啊！！！！！」

-END-


	20. magnet（法医×宫司）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 同极相斥，异极相吸，此乃公理。

「你看出什么了？」  
伊达政宗站起来，习惯成自然地给了一边等着的前田庆次一个白眼，「这人死了。」对方倒是不以为意，脾性很好地等着他的下文，但是过了几十秒，这个年轻的警官发现他好像并没有什么下文。  
「就这样？然后？死了我也能看出来啊！」  
「心肌梗塞死的，根据他衣袋里的药看应该是糖尿病并发症。一看就是老病号终于撑不住了……除了死了之外你还想要我得出什么结论，你很喜欢谋杀？」  
周围环境嘈杂，现场被纷乱的脚步破坏得很厉害，就算真是谋杀想必也看不出什么东西。独眼法医瞭望状观察了一下周围，这儿是附近区域以灵验出名的神社，尽管参拜的队伍里突然死了个人，也还是有很多信众徘徊在附近准备等警方撤离之后继续他们的行程，此刻，这些人正窃窃私语地讨论着被派过来的年轻又好看的警官，和对警官毫不客气的凶巴巴法医。  
「你看，他只有一只眼睛哎！」  
「另一只一定是不小心看到了什么不太好的东西，」  
显然，就算是善男信女也不一定真的纯洁友善，某些声音的分贝已经大到了冲破耳语界限的程度。伊达政宗倒是对这种情况习以为常，趁前田庆次吆喝着其他人收拾东西的功夫，他注意到除了己方工作人员之外，还有一个局外人被准许站在警戒线以内。只看背影的话，是个打扮普通到甚至地味的青年，除了扎着少见的薄薄一束马尾之外没有任何出彩的地方——应该是报警的人？他像刚跑完长跑经受不住运动量的人一样半蹲着撑住膝盖，极有可能是在试图缓解见到尸体带来的不适感。思量再三之后，谨慎起见伊达政宗还是决定再去问几个问题再下结论。  
「喂，」  
「我说幸村！你怎么了？你在哭？不是吧！！！又不是你的错！！！」  
前田庆次的分贝比他还大三十个百分点，后发先至地占用了陌生青年的注意力。依据名字来看，他们恐怕是认识的——虽然庆次对谁都亲热，但就算是政宗也能从这句大大咧咧的宽慰里听出不太一般的关心。  
所以……不是恶心，而是在哭吗？那个姿势？  
「……明明可以……」  
「你在说什么啊幸村……你听到了吧，我们的法医说是老病号了，根本没办法的事啊。」  
「如果早点来参拜的话，大明神殿下是可以救他的……明明有办法救回来的。」马尾青年抹了一把眼睛，站直了转过身来，「抱歉庆次殿，不是在哭，只是觉得有点遗憾，劳您担心了……」  
「你和死者有什么关系是吗？说着明明可以救的，莫非你早对他的病情知情？我说前田，这个案子恐怕——」  
但平常最关心凶杀与否的警官却简单地对他摆了摆手。「你别听他的啦政宗，幸村根本不认识这个家伙的。他啊，面对任何灾难都是这样的，只是太单纯了而已。」  
——只是太单纯了而已。血也好火也好，都是单纯的颜色，你的死亡不是命中注定，只是一方通行。  
这样的人，我也曾经遇见过一个。  
政宗甩甩头，右眼皮不祥地跳了跳。但他是个从来不信这些的人，姑且忽略过去继续对庆次发难，「也就是说他不是报警的人？既然不是你怎么能让他进警戒线？」  
「嘛因为幸村是这片土地的土主，是这座神社的主人啦。如果没有他的允许的话，我们门都进不了哦？政宗，这里可不是什么公共场所，而是私人住宅啦。」  
庆次带着点宽慰地拍了拍「幸村」的肩膀，对方有点无力的抬起头来，露出一个情绪满溢的微笑。一瞬间，伊达政宗居然除了那双眼睛什么都没有看见……琥珀色的、仿佛传达着一切感情的、似曾相识的眼睛。  
「在下名为真田幸村，忝为这座神社的负责人……在您面前出洋相了真是不好意思，还请多多指教。」  
「Ah，我是伊达政宗，法医课的负责人。像我这样的人，还是不要多打交道为好吧。」  
「怎么会……」  
不管怎么看，他的笑容都有点勉强，可就算如此也依旧非常明亮。前田庆次这时完全脱离氛围——不管是神社的氛围还是谋杀案的氛围——地插进话来说，「没事没事，政宗你要是觉得自己不吉利的话，让幸村给你开光就好啦！他可是专业的巫女哦！」  
「哎所以你不是单纯的土主而是有神职的？」  
「真是的，都和您说过几次了啊庆次殿下……在下不是巫女而是神官啦……」幸村无奈地冲政宗递过一个笑容，「是的，在下不是单纯的土主，而是侍奉白鸟大明神的这座神社的宫司，暂且是明階。」

假如伊达政宗对神学有哪怕一点点的研究的话，就会知道明階是很高的阶位。身为明階，在除去伊勢神宮之外的任何神社都有权担任宫司一职……那是非常虔诚的信仰和深厚的学识才能通过检定的地位。  
真田幸村是和他，一路以极高偏差值升至东大医学院，只能以「man of science」来形容的法医业者完全不一样的，属于旧时代的人。

 

「我对你刮目相看了哦，政宗！」  
「敢问你又看出什么了，detective？」政宗在走廊上就急匆匆地开始脱白大褂，「你的毒理分析报告我已经给你了吧？」  
「我说，不要那么急嘛！就算忙着和幸村去约会，现在也还早啊，幸村要下午五点才能稍微清闲些吧！」警官自以为很帅地把一条腿架起来形成一道封锁线，成功把法医大人逼停，「喂，告诉我吧，和幸村进展得怎么样！」  
脾气并不良好的法医干脆把衣服团成一团冲他的脸上按过去，「你先解释下你为什么那么清楚幸村的时间表好吧。」  
「因为我家老人也信那座神社信得要命每年初诣都去那早和幸村熟的不能再熟了嘛！倒是你啊，我和你从上学开始就认识到现在少说也六七年了，你还是叫我前田！你和幸村认识才多久，就直接叫幸村了！！！我告诉你，幸村是很传统的，没有哥哥我的——」  
「你是谁哥哥啊。」  
政宗兴趣缺缺地把手一松，白大褂挂在了庆次鼻尖上，下摆刚好够到地面。「帮我洗干净挂到无菌室，谢了。」  
「我说！！！」庆次把衣服摘下来冲着他的背影喊，「你和幸村！！！到底！！！有没有！！！在谈恋爱！！！！」

「就是这么回事。」  
「庆次殿一直都是这样，把恋啊爱啊挂在嘴边，但其实从在下小时候认识他起就没谈过恋爱。」幸村撑一下地面站起来，把碗冲政宗晃了晃，「您还想要再一点白饭吗？今天米放得稍微有点多。」  
政宗没有马上回答他，反而依旧有点出神地盯着他看。用端庄这个词形容真田幸村无疑是合适的，这并不仅仅是衣着所起的加成作用，而是他本就有一张古典美的脸和与之配套的大和抚子式礼节。工作状态的真田幸村穿狩衣，只有极少数的休假时刻会穿居家服，因此他的常服款式朴素到地味的程度——与狩衣相比，恐怕少有更适合他的衣着，他的好看整洁而端正，与乌帽子的刻板恰好相映成趣。  
「……政宗殿？」  
「啊，没事，再来一点也好。……说起来，上次就注意到了啊，你是用电饭煲烧饭的……」  
幸村接过他的碗，「因为这样比较方便嘛，在下不算是很会做饭的类型。您该不会以为神社里都是不通电的吧……从空调到冰箱，您能想到的便利设施都是有的哦。」  
「那倒没有那么夸张，不过我真的不理解你们这些人都是怎么生活的。」一般人的话可能这种程度的直白就觉得不适和尴尬了，但伊达政宗不以为意。「成天暮鼓晨钟的，不会感觉自己还活在古代吗。」  
「神社里的生活从古至今也变了很多了。不过，庆次殿也问过在下类似的问题……大概是神官允不允许谈恋爱这样的，」  
「别看他每年都初诣，实际上是不信教的噢？光说不练的本事，前田庆次应该是我见过的number one了。」  
「话是这么说，您也不信教吧。倒不如说，每年来拜诣的人里，有四分之一信教就已经很不错了，这点就算是身为宫司的在下也是明白的。」神官将碗放回他面前，又善解人意地多加了一碗味增汤。「初诣与其说是信仰，不如说是习惯吧。就算是说着宁可信其有不可信其无的人，也不能算在信徒里来要求。」  
伊达政宗说，「就算如此，你也依旧信仰着？」  
「是的。在下是信徒。」  
「就算明知道神不可能带给你什么，就算明知道和自己一样坚定信仰着的人不多了，也依然信仰着？」  
「在下不能苟同这个说法。神是确实存在的……假如您不信任，只能说是您心不诚。神不赐福于您，是您心不诚。」  
这个对话差不多该结束了，伊达政宗想。此路不通，话不投机，他并不是第一次和真田幸村陷入这样的状况，他们总是说不通一些对话的基本要素，建立在摇摇晃晃基础上的感情的多米诺骨牌，至今居然尚未倒塌，也算是一种奇迹。  
科学和迷信本来就是不能对话的。  
但是，换一个角度想，「神不赐福于您，是您心不诚。」这句话，难道不是一种过度的责任感吗。无法怪责神明，只能怪责自己，无论发生什么样的事都是自己的错。  
事到如今，真田幸村，你居然会熟练运用第二人称了啊。  
「不说这个了，幸村。我们来聊聊你的病吧。」  
「哎？您说呼吸道的问题吗……好厉害！？」  
「不，你刚刚不打自招了吧……不过我一直就觉得你呼吸的时候声音和习惯都很不对，加上你架子上的药……你呼吸道有问题是理所当然的。」  
神官下意识地回头看了看储物架，「是吗……您不是法医吗，活人身上也……？」  
「医科没你想的分得那么开，」政宗莫名其妙地有点焦躁起来，「现在回答我，你呼吸道是不是敏感？——到了不依靠药物就无法正常生活的程度？」

说一直，是因为初次见面的时候伊达政宗就注意到了。真田幸村这个人也好，他的病也好。本来解决问题就应该回市里交差的政宗被庆次强行拖住关照休假期还老巢起火的幸村，后者表示应该请辛苦了的法医和警官吃饭才行，至于本该自傲于厨艺不屑于他人家常菜的政宗的反抗则被庆次装作没听见自动消音了——一连串动作下来，政宗还没反应过来就被请进了后殿，坐在显然是独居家庭的温馨厨房里浑身不得劲。  
真田幸村的厨艺没有什么可圈可点的地方，但也并非完全不可取。伊达政宗在一种莫名其妙的违和感里吃完了这顿饭，趁前田庆次出去发动车的功夫，他穿好鞋回头看了眼正在收拾餐具的神官大人，突然冒出一句邀请。  
「下次来我家吃饭，我回请你。」  
「哎？没事，本来就是在下主动要请您……何况是这么简陋的饭菜……」  
「会请你是因为想让你见识下真正的厨艺。——是joke，我只是对你很感兴趣而已。怎么样，要拒绝我吗？」  
「……在下了解了。」

——奇怪的关系。

但是，就算是奇怪的约饭关系也还是熟起来了。真田幸村会将关于自身健康的问题坦诚以告就是证据。  
「劳您费心了……」他口气里有苦笑和认命的成分。「确实是您说的那样没错。」  
伊达政宗感到眼前一暗。  
「不依靠药物就无法正常生活，确实已经是那种程度了。小时候把哥哥急坏了，去很多医院做过检查，但是都没有病理学上的解释，只能说是天定了吧……其实也没有非常影响日常生活，只是喘不上气而已。」  
呼吸……被夺走了。没办法呼吸。气管断了。  
「我说幸村，」他突然抓住对方的手，险些把味增汤弄翻。「去医院吧。去看医生吧，我有很多同学……再怎么样也一定会保证你——」  
「政宗殿……」

 

他总是这个样子，拘谨刻板的称呼、轻柔但是不可抗拒的拒绝，仿佛超脱了一切定理和一切常识，甚至是平常的他自己。「政宗殿，多谢您的关心了，只是在下……」  
他总是这个样子，只是后面跟着的就是死亡。  
但是，如果你已经死了，我又怎么能看见你害怕的样子呢？  
「政、政宗殿，您来了啊……抱歉，是在下不冷静，现在没事了……」  
「谁往你门上泼血，恶作剧？我说你吓得瞳孔都放大了啊！」  
政宗吃了一惊，有点犹豫要不要抱住他安慰一下。实话讲幸村并不矮，但他吓得声音都不稳开门的手扶着门在发抖并且脖子上还搭着一条毛巾的时候，看起来真的很像被恐怖片吓得要召唤兄长的高中生。以政宗的理解来看，他并不懂为什么幸村会被泼到门上的血吓成这样，但这并不妨碍他有点心疼。  
「你吓得都半夜打电话给前田庆次了，为什么不打给我？亏他打给我让我过来看看还挤眉弄眼了半天，隔着电话都能感觉到他以为你在撒娇。」  
「并、并不想打扰政宗殿就是了………」  
他仿佛稍微冷静下来一点，但还是有些微的颤抖渗透在声音里。虽然不想让他重新回到那个场景里，但政宗还是不得不略加盘问究竟发生了什么：「所以？到底是谁泼的血？半夜一点你不早睡了吗为什么还能发现？」  
「因为灯一直在闪，所以就起来看看……」  
「那只是因为电压不稳吧……然后你就看到有人往你门上泼血了？」  
「不是！」  
幸村突然有点激动，「政宗殿，没有人啊！」  
「……你说？」  
「一定是在下，在下招惹了什么东西……没有人，看不到影子就突然出现了血！！！」  
「Listen，幸村，」政宗觉得事情确实不太妙，但显然是不妙在幸村的精神状态上。根据这么久以来对他的了解，幸村除了虔诚的信仰之外其实都算是能理性思考问题的人，但这种理性目前他在幸村身上看不到一分一毫，反而都是反常的恐惧和狂躁。再这样下去的话，说不定赶在他叫人来换门之前幸村就先把自己吓崩溃了。「没有什么鬼存在，一定是有人针对你想做些不好的事。如果你现在就——」  
「存在的啊政宗殿！！！鬼也、神明也！！！」  
「……OK，如果你一定要——」  
「不快点去祭拜大明神殿下的话……」  
神官完全把他抛到了九霄云外，在衣柜里翻找着正装，「……不快点的话……」

完全不能理解这个场景。不断跳动的不祥而昏黄的灯光也好，喃喃自语着些什么在深深的衣橱里翻找着物品的神官也好，飒飒的风声和庭院里的低泣，平日整洁的拉门上血迹宛然，陈旧的竹制器皿略略颠簸着，仿佛想成为某种预兆。  
身为无神论者，完全不能理解。  
政宗想，或许有那么一瞬间，自己也能明白为什么幸村惊吓至此了。人是非常擅长自我恐吓的动物，更别提身为信徒的幸村，受到的惊骇简直可以百倍以计。  
这就是为什么我绝不会成为信徒。和那个愿意把所有责任归结到自己的诚心上的人不同……我绝不相信任何擅自操控我的命运的因素，这对我而言过于狼狈和被动了。  
「幸村。」  
他跪下来，扳住神官的肩膀使他正面面对自己。「你要祭拜，可以。等两天。这周五晚上，我来这里陪你守夜。」

这回可不会轻易让什么天命把你夺走了。

这并不是他第一次看见幸村穿衣冠这样的正服，但却还是扎扎实实地被惊艳了。轮无唐草纹的黑袍加上白八藤纹的紫奴袴，伊达政宗站在幸村背后看他正正经经地对镜戴好繁纹冠，一瞬间竟然觉得这个人确实来自古代。神色有些苍白的神官站起来，「劳您久候了，政宗殿。您愿意陪在下做这等无用之功，着实是……」  
「你觉得有用就好，」政宗摆摆手，「反正你一直都是八头牛拉不回来的性格。」  
「……一直？」幸好幸村并无意在他的用词上多做纠缠，「请随在下来，在下带您去正殿。」  
政宗倒是确实对那些个牌位啊神龛啊兴趣缺缺，对他而言整个正殿里唯一有存在价值的显然就是打扮得漂漂亮亮正正经经的真田幸村。进殿时便是黄昏时刻，幸村又不许他闲聊或者做些发出响动的事，法医只好在这种严谨过分的宗教场合玩了两个半小时没有网络连接的智能手机。尽管显然气氛完全不同，但他俩倒是安静地共处到了深夜——直到政宗的手机突然震耳欲聋地响起了brave heart。  
「啊不好意思，」政宗自己也被吓了一跳，还得缩手缩脚地捂住手机和神官道歉，「我去……」  
幸村满脸肃容地朝他点点头，但从眼睛能看出来心里已经炸开哭笑不得的省略号。——数码暴龙！？这样的。

「……小十郎？不是跟你说今晚有事不方便接电话你还——」  
抬头的话，能看到今晚的三日月非常明亮。政宗略扬起下颌，有些不满地责备着电话对面的部下，「幸村他……」  
「政宗大人，」其实对面也很困惑，「您没关机啊？警署那边打您电话打不通才让我打的，莫非您之前一直在通话中么？」  
「HA？哦可能这边山里信号不是很好吧，那帮兔崽子又有什么事？」  
「我已经先联络长曽我部医生去那边了，只是担心您——政宗大人？政宗大人？？？？」  
「Shit！」  
从者的位置只能听见一个不那么雅观的词和什么脆物摔碎的声音，根据当时的情况来看，很可能是手机的屏幕。而伊达政宗呢，他是突然觉得心里一抖，右眼皮跳个不停仿佛神经刷一下接通电源——很多人相信这是灾祸的预兆，而伊达政宗本不该属于这类人才对，此刻却突然选择相信了一次：  
他扔下手机，迟则不及般回头冲进正殿。  
「幸村！！！！！」  
蜡烛已经灭了，政宗只听见有人在哭，模糊的人形将匕首捅进神官的腹部，血的味道一下子冲进鼻腔里比什么香辛料都刺激。他相信自己一定是出离愤怒了，居然极其冷静地上前把入侵者击昏了才回头跪下来查看真田幸村的伤势。刀还插在他的腹部，法医一边模模糊糊地扯下昂贵的染物来固定伤口一边拍打伤者的脸。  
这是多久了呢，他想，已经非常久非常久……没接触过活着的伤员了。  
「振作点，你要是再敢死在我的面前，我做鬼也不会放过你！！！！」  
距离上次看着他死去，已经非常久非常久了。

然而真田幸村当然听不到。

 

「你想见他？你先保证你不会打死他好吧。」  
庆次把手比成叉形，「虽然我也想揍他，但是规矩就是规矩，万一别人以为我们刑讯逼供怎么办啊？风口浪尖哎这个人！」  
「以变态杀人犯的形式吗。」伊达政宗嗤笑了一声，「我不会打他的，让法律去制裁他好了，我就想知道这人姓甚名谁为什么要害幸村。」  
「这人啊，我看看……嚯，叫德川家康！看起来是个正常人啊，工作什么的也很稳定。之前没有精神病史……对了政宗。」  
他的表情罕见地严肃起来，「我得事先提醒你，他可能会因为精神方面的问题判定而逃脱死刑，只被关在精神病院里。和他谈过的警探都说应该申请精神情况判定，他似乎有妄想症，你别做傻事。」  
「……我？我不会对他做什么，幸村还在医院里，为了这个傻逼赔上我的下半辈子，我是傻的吗？好了快让我进去。」  
「……行吧。铃在你左手边，想出来或者有什么事就按。」  
庆次应该是想清楚了就算死命拦着政宗也会找其他人帮忙进去，干脆闪开露出了门。政宗走进去随手拉开椅子坐下，还没来得及开口，对面的德川家康就先发现了他。  
「……政宗？」  
「……家康。」  
「这么说那天晚上的是你！？就算是现在，你也和真田保持着密切的联系吗！！！」  
「这并不重要吧。现在问题在我这里，好好回答我：为什么事到如今还想要杀了幸村？」  
「说事到如今……难道你不害怕吗？政宗，你不害怕吗？每天晚上都梦见自己被红色逼得无路可去，事业性命都悬在半空，醒来还得担心连摸到的床单都是假的，精神状态一旦被别人发现不佳就会被推荐心理医生……你难道不害怕吗？没有人会出现在你的每个梦境里，还是以死人的姿态吗？」  
「……所以你就觉得杀了他就好了？哪怕这个真田幸村根本不是你梦里的那个人？」  
「是啊，杀了就好了………………」他猛地抬起头来，「我也不想杀人啊！你以为杀人是那么简单的事吗，我本来只是想吓吓他让他快点搬走就好了……和真田幸村这个名字的人生活在一个城市难道不可怕吗？」  
伊达政宗沉默了很久。「家康，你疯了。」  
「我疯了？不，是你疯了。你和我是一样的。背负着同样的压力和梦境，我们都是东军啊！真田幸村的死有我的责任，你难道不会感觉有你的责任吗？你也害死了他，在他的死亡里有你的一份力，政宗，回答我，你难道没有觉得这一切应该被结束了吗？！」  
警卫因为犯人突然的激动而试图上前制止，政宗挥手让他们站回原处，然后俯身贴近家康的耳边。「我当然和你不一样。你会被关进精神病院，在里面呆一辈子，而我会好好和幸村一起活下去。这个回合和上次不一样了，德川家康，你居然看不清楚。……你比我想象中还弱。」  
「不，你错了。」他慢条斯理地直起腰，听凭家康像突然被抽走骨头一样瘫软在桌子上。「我和你不一样。你是疯子，而我是法医。你是牢狱里的那个犯人，而我将是协助裁决你的司法者。That's the difference.」  
直到政宗优哉游哉地走出审讯室的大门，里面才终于爆发出一声歇斯底里的大吼。「不对，伊达政宗，你和我记得一样的事，为什么你——」  
「记得什么……？」  
面对庆次的好奇，政宗摊摊手，「谁知道呢，说不定是上辈子的事吧。」

是的，我最终失去了你，是上辈子发生过的事。只能是上辈子的事。  
「Yo，看起来好了不少嘛。医生说什么，可以拆绷带了没？」  
「还要一段时间吧，听说那把刀险些伤到了脏器呢。」  
除了狩衣之外，幸村居然还蛮适合病号服的。他躺在白色的被褥里身着浅绿色的宽松上衣，仿佛是棵蓬勃生长的樱花树。「说到这里，还是得谢谢您，政宗殿，要不是您——」  
「说什么傻话，让你就这样死了，我可真是白读了六年医。」政宗把水果放在床头柜上，刚打算开启一个新的话题，就听到一个礼貌的否定句。  
「不是说急救，政宗殿。」  
「哎？」  
「是您及时赶回来，才让他没有机会捅第二刀。说到这个，您怎么知道在下遇袭了呢？」  
「……我说你啊，你知道袭击你的人叫什么名字吗？」  
「是德，德川家康殿下是吗？很少见的名字呢……在下之前不认识他，不知道为什么要对在下这样……」  
「……是吗。」  
伊达政宗看了眼他无知无觉的脸，阳光照亮他身边的窗台，仿佛一个无比正面的背景色。「可能是预感吧。感觉到有凶兆所以。」  
「您不是不相信这些的吗w！」这回幸村很明显有了笑意，「一直对在下说些不灵不灵什么的，这回也信玄学了吗！」  
「啊啊。」独眼法医把他没有在打点滴的左手握进双手之间，「我觉得还是信神比较好。既然神明让我们相遇了，就会许诺一个好结局的。」  
——既然神明许诺让我们再遇了，那么一定会负责让我们有一个好结局的。这是转世了的无神论者和，没有记忆的虔诚信徒的约定。  
-END-


	21. うんめい（真田丸相遇衍生）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> これが、運命だろうか

他想，我无法忘记这双眼睛。那天没有月亮，因此这是一双比月亮还明亮、比井水还清澈的眼睛，是那灰头土脸的一天里，唯一明亮的部分。  
而此刻，他又看见了这双眼睛。  
「……左卫门佐阁下。」  
「伊达大人。」  
他照旧是那个称呼，仿佛亲疏不论、年岁无关，二十年光阴眨眼而逝，他依旧只是那个卑微而恭敬的、见谁都需要下跪的小大名的次子。然而，他的头盔把这种错觉完全抹消掉了，伊达政宗把他的官位悬在舌尖好一阵，还是无奈地承认了自己没有资格称呼那个被绍介的、源次郎的名字。  
他最后只能像问候一个多年未见的友人一样，问出那个约等于主动提供帮助的句子。  
「你来找我，有什么事吗？」  
对方应该是笑了。这个笑容吹开风霜，让他不由自主地动摇了几秒钟——他从没见过这样的笑容。真田信繁是板着脸的、是不屑一顾又谨守礼仪的、是用过于清明的眼睛看世界，以至于时刻保持着近乎同情的嘲讽的。他因为哭笑不得而在他面前笑过，因为不好意思而在他面前笑过，却唯独没有在那短短的数个时辰里，露出这样的笑容：  
开怀到以至于什么都没有留下的、属于死人的笑容。

 

这是命运  
《うんめい》

 

实际上，伊达政宗对真田信繁很感兴趣——在他还不是真田信繁的时候。他并不是随便走进那个有一口深井的院子的，试想，在喜欢宴饮喧腾的丰臣秀吉身边，在晚餐时刻找一个两人独处的机会何其不容易，尽管他其实也只是借着不太华丽的借口逃出来松口气时顺便起了跟踪真田信繁的心思，也不得不承认自己其实有点想和这个家伙说说话。  
「殿下，」苦劳命的小十郎在和真田信之相处了一会儿之后，似乎皱纹又加深了那么一些。他板着一张脸在告了罪笑得傻呵呵的伊达政宗背后说着低音量的劝谏，「您又出去干什么了！恕在下冒犯，这里怎么说也算是敌营，您要是惹来什么怀疑，那可就——」  
「碰到了真田家的次子，随便说了两句话。别担心，那家伙也好我也好，都挺合秀吉性格的。」  
「您到底哪来的自信！真田家的次子，不就是那位真田昌幸的……恕我直言，就算原本昌幸有和您结盟的兴趣，貌似也被您今天一番做作打消了。那究竟是福是祸呢……真田家仿佛是最看不起这种行径，就算和次子……」  
「看不起？没有那种事。」  
「……哈？」  
政宗向好奇地看过来的诸大名统一回以看不出心情的戏剧性笑容，口气却异常笃定。「至少真田源次郎没有。我能从他眼睛里看出来的，只有重视两个字而已。」

而他说的没错。这句话反过来也成立——真田信繁对伊达政宗很感兴趣，并且，他在对方眼里看到了重视两个字。此前数月，他曾经在某次拼上命不要的劝谏里狐假虎威地借用了伊达的名牌，简直仿佛自己能百分百得到对方的支持，这绝非事出无因。事实上，在跟随父亲研究天下局势时，他曾经多次听闻过伊达政宗的名字，而天下最擅长纸上谈兵的父亲昌幸对这个人的评价只有一句话：值得赌一把。  
他把这句话记在了心里。在大坂城内，或许每个人都认为他稳重可依赖，但他血脉里的赌性和父亲一脉相承，「值得赌一把」这句话在他的字典里，堪称是搜索关键字no.1。因此他总是在一些不合时宜的场合想起这个未曾谋面的同龄人来，他和他一起经历人取桥和小手森，折上原和观音堂，以漫长但时代原因无法避免的时差——就算相隔千里，他也和他一起长大着。  
而小田原一役，他们的时差总算……归零了。  
伊达政宗或许不会记得那个像普通侍从一样跪倒在回廊上的真田源次郎，但真田信繁会记得那个初次见面就把颜色烙印在每个人视网膜上的伊达政宗。他慌慌忙忙地摆出恭敬的姿态，刚把全身每个关节都调整到合适的角度，还没来得及预备就看到了对方飘过的衣摆。那是纯洁到不祥的白色，不染尘埃的、夸张到戏剧性的、代表着生存所需要的屈辱的……丧服的白色。  
这就是……他想，这就是伊达政宗。  
那个伊达政宗现在就站在他面前，若无其事地用他刚用过的井水洗手，和他说些用父亲开头的寒暄。这是当然的了，和父亲早死、已经当了好几年家督的政宗不同，昌幸的阴影或者说庇护依然笼罩在年轻的信繁身上。他谨慎地把握着自己抬头的幅度，想要做到既能看清对方的脸，又显得不那么失礼，但这时政宗已经坐在台阶上放下了佩刀：「坐下吧。」  
信繁有些不可置信，他犹疑了区区的一秒，就被对方催促着「没事的」。这其实是句安慰，但也是句邀请吧？他斟酌着政宗的用意，直起身体向对方没放刀的右边走去——一向周到敏锐到刻意的他也忽略了本该非常明显的某一点，而这甚至很难说是不是伊达政宗的计划通。如果他不在左侧放刀的话，那么可以说任何人都不会忽视他失去的右眼而唐突地在他右侧就坐，但此刻，信繁几乎是不设防地走向了那个禁忌的方向。  
然后几乎是命中注定地，他被拦下来了。  
「你坐那边行吗？」他并没有生气。甚至就连信繁迟钝地「啊」了一声，他也依然没有生气，还脾气很好地指了指自己的右眼。「你看这个。」  
「……这可真是失礼！！！！」  
失礼固然是失礼的，但信繁看着政宗的眼睛有些惊讶地想，他居然没有生气。岂止是没有生气，这个独眼的大名、脾气古怪的倾奇者居然有着一只诚恳而友好的左眼，他用仅有的眼睛看着他的时候，仿佛看着整个世界。  
他……  
信繁有些悚然地想，他居然重视我。不是重视安房守也不是重视马回众，他重视的是我。  
就算是错觉，这错觉也太真实了。伊达政宗滔滔不绝地和他谈论着自己的计划通，自己的命悬一线，自己的卑鄙下作和不得不为。如果他对任何一个人都能这样的话，那么不是枭雄就是圣人，如此程度的推心置腹，很难想象是初次见面的两个人之间的对话。信繁看着外表旷达的奥羽大名的脸，想，如果这是假的，那么我似乎可以理解为什么北条氏政一代枭雄，却把自己最后的希望放在伊达身上了。伊达本就是个虚伪的、不可相信的姓氏，他却如此地孤注一掷。  
……是因为是伊达政宗吗？是被伊达政宗骗了吗？我正身处在同样的骗局里吗？  
于是他甚至孩子气地提起了这个不该提起的名字：「北条氏政大人曾期待过您。」  
「北条氏政？」政宗似乎被噎到了。「我可不知道。」  
过了几秒钟，也真的只是一两个呼吸的时间而已，他就维持不住这个毫无可信度的谎言了。他说我也没办法啊，是为了活下去。信繁心知肚明这是个属于这个时代的、通用的理由，就算是人微言轻如他，也曾经因为这个理由做出过许多事。因此他再次闭上了嘴，听这个初对面的脱线大名、刚刚捡回一条命的幸运儿对他吐露自己的生不逢时、生不逢地、宏大的愿望和什么都做不到的悲凉。他不能共鸣每一条，但却仿佛与这个滔滔不绝的男人的灵魂起了些莫名其妙的共感。  
他好像很寂寞。不，应该是肯定很寂寞。寂寞到面对一个初次见面的名不见经传的杂役，都要像这样开闸放水似的叙述自己的不满，对自己的，对时代的，对天下人的。他的野望，他的愤懑，都和这庭院里的火把一样无声地燃烧着，期待着一个永远都不会到来的本能寺。就算是个谎言，他想，就算是个谎言，这一部分也是真的吧。那么就付出与这真心同等的真诚观摩这个人的放肆……观摩这个人的疯狂吧。作为一个大名，一生也许只有一次的疯狂。  
「……那样的大战，你也肯定想看的吧！」  
「在下可没有那样的气量……」  
在大坂的谨言慎行或许已经把他的外表打磨成了卵石，真田信繁听到这样的话，第一反应居然就是否认。但伊达政宗否认了他的否认，把脸凑近他，聚精会神地观察他的瞳仁：「瞎说。」  
「不，」  
「我可不知道你有怎么样的气量。但可以肯定的是，只要是男人就会这样想。」  
他坦率地承认对他的无知，却又莫名其妙地坦诚对他的信任。奇妙的男人啊，信繁捡起他飞出几尺的刀鞘时这样判断，也许比殿下还要奇妙也说不定。奇妙不是什么天下人的必需品，但却是非常珍贵的品质。  
「……」  
他没有说话，伊达政宗也没有。他们就这样悯默地对视着，像在交换一个无声的誓言。真田信繁从对方眼里看到了三日月的影子，而伊达政宗呢，伊达政宗从对方眼睛里看出了漫天繁星。  
这个人的眼睛里……住宿着星辰。就算身处地理上的低处和身份上的劣势也毫不动摇、毫不自轻、坚强清澈的、只看着独眼龙一个人的眼睛。  
惨了，他有些动摇。我竟然有点想独占这双眼睛……这想法委实是太大逆不道了，他在脑内模拟了小十郎的十小时说教，摇摇头收拾好刀离开了这个小院。走之前，几乎是鬼使神差地，他和对方约了一个未来——那是他也无法保证，但无论如何也渴望着的未来。  
是如果产生了，就是命运作祟的未来。

 

此后数十年，他从未忘却那双眼睛。真田信繁以侍从的姿态斜跪在他身侧，替他奉上刀鞘的一幕，是他无论如何都想要再现的一幕：但他从未是他的臣子，从前不是，今后也没有可能是。他们的立场从敌对、共事再到敌对，唯独主从这个选项从来没有出现过。  
就算是真田信繁有求于他的如今，也不可能。  
「……请收养我的女儿。」

这一瞬间，他确认了那个二十六年前的谜题。这不是个骗局，也许伊达政宗曾经骗过很多人，但唯独那一次，他没有说谎。  
他真的非常重视真田信繁。  
「那我就收下你贵重的女儿了。此去一战，祝武运昌隆。」

これが、運命だろうか


	22. ロマンス（耽美漫画家×乙女漫画编辑）

伊达政宗长到三十一，参与婚活的数量也颇为可观，其中倒没有几次是他自己愿意去的，多半是抹不下脸断然拒绝后辈胜家的苦苦哀求——这倒霉孩子长了一张苦瓜脸，说话声音小得像蚊子，却偏偏暗恋比他还阴沉十倍的灵异部门当红美人作者织田市。人家姑娘早年订婚，还没来得及结婚未婚夫就死于一场肇事者是她亲哥哥的车祸，现在浅井织田两家的遗产都在她身上，着实是惹火无比，胜家不管是看上她的人还是看上她的钱都绝对有理有据。只可惜政宗认识他多年，心知肚明胜家纯粹只是拽着孩提时代的一段青涩暗恋死不松手，发展到今天已经接近斯托卡和精神病，要是强制让他参加婚活联谊半途被人看到他跟随阿市而去，想来这个不算前途无光的青年漫画作者就要在监狱里过下半辈子了。  
这可是一条人命啊！每次看到胜家黯淡的脸，政宗就把自己的同情心从落灰的某个角落翻出来，让它继续发挥余热。不就是个婚活吗，去就去呗。说不定哪天撞了大运还真能碰上真命天子……呃，Mr. Right。  
但是，Mr. Right的出没几率显然比大建一发出大和的可能性还低。因此伊达政宗出现在这个有点破烂的小居酒屋的时候，压根没打算碰到这个稀有怪，他一个人占据了一个角落，趁着放题的机会一杯接一杯喝冰啤酒，任何颜值的姑娘来和他搭话都爱答不理。过了一会儿，有个影子投在昏暗的墙上晃了晃，政宗想，卧槽居然这么锲而不舍死乞白赖也要和我坐一桌？正当他打算抬头好好看看这个大胆的泼辣姑娘的时候，一个浑厚的男低音（※CV：小野○辅）礼貌地开启了对话：  
「您这儿有人吗？」  
我靠，是个男的。  
「没。」但是，是个男的反而安全。政宗点点桌子对面，那人从善如流地挤进那个狭窄的座位，把杯子放在桌子上，然后象征性地又搭讪了一句。  
「您是哪个部门的？历史？」  
「我是伊达政宗，」比起部门政宗更愿意用名字自我介绍，「你是……sunday那边的？」  
「啊，您就是伊达……先生啊，」他脸上的表情显然写满了「我还以为你是女的」，紧接着又对政宗的敏锐感到好奇，「您是如何……？」  
「铭牌。」政宗冲他的胸口点点头。那块牌子上写着「sunday」和「真田信之」两行字，是在婚活刚开始的时候发下来的，政宗老早把它扔到了九霄云外。但就算没有这块牌子，信之也知道他是哪个部门的作者，因为他摆着一脸心知肚明的表情继续说，「我正好有个弟弟在otome那边做编辑，不知政宗先生——」  
他觉得很崩溃，是不是直男都觉得自己是otome那本杂志的。「不认识，完全不认识，我不是otome——」  
「您知道那、那位小姐叫什么吗？」  
政宗随着真田信之突然变直的视线看过去，正好看到一个扎着马尾的漂亮姑娘用清酒瓶把周围一圈大叔统统放倒。他心说，当然认识了，本多家的小姐谁人不知谁人不晓——不晓的人最后都成了她的裙下之臣。  
「那是纯文学那边的副总编本多忠胜的独生女，熟人都喊她稻，如果你喜欢她——」  
显然他喜欢她。还没等政宗说完，信之就端着自己的啤酒兴冲冲地往那边凑了，独眼漫画家坐在原地冲自己摇了摇头，在心里下了个注。  
真田信之追不到本多稻，一赔十。  
过了半个月他就庆幸自己没下注了，因为信之和稻宣布了订婚的消息。后来一个月内他慢慢得知了多个这场婚活造就的恋爱消息，心里也有点七上八下地期待过莫非这个玄学真的能带来某个Mr. Right……但他自己算了算，当天他说过话的人只有真田信之和隔壁课的后藤又兵卫，后者不仅老还已婚，相比之下他宁可和信之凑合——信之又是直男又已订婚，这简直是不可能的。

当然啦，这场婚活确实是玄学。  
还记得一个人吗？  
「我有个弟弟，在otome那边做编辑」。  
伊达政宗不认识他，但很快就会认识。

 

「……我不认识你。」  
总的来讲，伊达政宗这个人还是很浪漫主义的。比如今晚十二点是他的截稿死线，他还是欣然接受了同僚兼损友长曾我部元亲的喝酒邀请，和他换了三家居酒屋，听了一麻袋恋爱抱怨。这些抱怨的内容除了毛利元就还是毛利元就，这个为人冷漠说话刻薄除了一张好脸很圈粉之外诚然毫无优点的推理漫画家在元亲眼里简直是天仙下凡，流的眼泪都会变成珍珠。当然了，政宗对这些的倾听和忍耐并不是毫无代价的，只有当元亲忍痛承诺承包他的一切酒水消费之后，他才会满意地喝着82年巴菲有一搭没一搭地给损友朗读些心灵鸡汤。末了往往是元亲终于抱着自己大出血的钱包痛哭流涕地被他塞进一辆出租车飞驰而去，而政宗则晃晃悠悠地哼着综艺节目BGM，像个典型的醉鬼一样朝自己位于市中心的高档公寓走去。  
没错，请深情地读出这个词：高档公寓。如假包换是那种门禁森严锁终身保修的高档公寓，很多人干了一辈子也不过就在这个地段够买个厕所。因此政宗有充分的理由对自己家的安全过分自信，以至于夜间十点半回家看到独居的自己家里亮着灯光，居然错误地相信是来了个田螺姑娘。他没有选择尖叫，也没有通知保安，反而是慢慢吞吞地掏出钥匙打开了门，想看看田螺姑娘的颜值够不够自己报警。  
然而，当然不是田螺姑娘了。不速之客细心地关好了玄关的灯、将鞋尖对准门口，节能到只开了客厅的阅读灯，柔和的白光映出他漂亮的侧脸和专注的神情，仿佛是在阅读村上春树的《挪威的森林》。  
可是这个陌生人他其实只是在看伊达政宗放在桌子上的原稿而已。  
「你不是田螺姑娘，而且我不认识你。那么你是谁？我可不知道我的原稿有那么值钱。」  
「您真的和片仓殿下说的一模一样呢，政宗殿。」  
他把视线扬起来，睫毛一闪的瞬间像羽毛拍打在了某人的脸上。  
「政宗殿？我说，你——」  
「在下名为真田幸村，是otome的编辑，也是片仓殿下的好友。他急性肠胃炎发作目前在医院里，只能由在下来催您的稿子了，还请您多指教。」  
「你说好友……我可不知道他什么时候有了你这么一个——」  
「您并不关心他不是吗。」  
尽管打断对方的这种行径并不礼貌，可他的眼睛却很诚恳。「恕我直言，对像您这样的有名人来说，编辑或许只是确保您自己能按时交稿的活动闹钟而已，何况片仓殿他原本是您父亲的秘书，来做您的编辑只不过是您家族中的要求罢了，您既不认为他会认同您现在的这份工作，也不认同他本身作为一名编辑的职业素养。因此，您并不会关心他到底有多少业内好友不是吗？」  
该说他是言中了呢，还是言重了呢。作为乙女漫画杂志区区的一名编辑，真田幸村却自如地使用着敏锐的观察力和精准的词汇，咄咄逼人的言辞之外，他的眼睛却仿佛最好的琥珀一样友善到熠熠发光。被看穿了，政宗想，虽然不是全中，但也相差无几，而且他说不中的部分，大约不是亲身经历的人绝对不会理解。  
他燃起了些微妙的兴趣，此时他尚还没意识到，那就是他曾经多次在漫画中描绘的、所谓「恋爱的瞬间」。「哦？既然你像是很懂的样子，那你应该也注意到了吧，我放在桌上的原稿并没有到规定的数量。剩下的6p还没有画，这可是很糟糕的事，如果是小十郎的话，今天就根本不会允许我出去和元亲喝酒。现在你要怎么办？帮我去谈休刊？还是直接把读者当傻瓜，装作什么都没发生的样子把页数不到的稿子交上去？」  
「两者都不。」  
「哈？」  
自称真田幸村的年轻编辑——他看上去还比政宗小那么五六岁——利落地站起来，政宗现在才注意到他穿着笔挺的白衬衫、深夜还打着亮色的红领带，钢笔在口袋里插得端端正正。他向这边走过来的时候，可以看到西裤上有久坐产生的褶皱。应该是等了很久吧，政宗心里突然软了一下，看年纪恐怕是刚参加工作没多久的新社会人，还没经历过彻夜催稿的噩梦也说不定。他缓慢而坚定地向这边走过来，「没有什么缺6p……没有那种事。您其实已经画完了吧，说不定是在一个星期前就把本月的稿子赶完了，每个月都是这样。什么还有四个小时但是还有六页没画，都是想逗片仓殿下玩玩的。想看他哭笑不得地忙东忙西帮您把所有的必需品整理好推您进书房，最后看到稿子时露出笑脸什么的……您是觉得他不太笑都是您的错吧，但这样对心脏不好哦？」  
对心脏不好的是你吧。年轻编辑啪地一下在他面前站定，身高差的缘故，毛茸茸的头顶几乎蹭到下颌。政宗心率猛地漏跳一拍，但是仍旧嘴硬，「说到底都是你的臆测吧，想象力丰富是otome招人的条件吗？」  
「并不是臆测。在下和片仓殿相识有三四年了，这些只是合理揣测而已。」他竟然没有停步，而是直接环抱住了政宗的腰。无论怎么看，这都太唐突了，很难想象这种一看就是处男的小孩居然会这么高端的撩妹技巧。政宗一边模模糊糊地想，这不会是乙女漫画编辑必备技能吧，一边试图阻止对方的手伸进自己的裤袋里。但太迟了，幸村已经摸到了那个U盘，极快地脱身冲他晃了晃。  
「在这里。片仓殿是个很老式的人，他一般都是用传真的，桌上放着的稿子是为了方便他上交编辑部，至于消失的那六页，想必您也在书房里藏好了吧。但是为了存档，您还往往会在随身携带的U盘里存放一份备份，甚至包括防止抄袭指认的过程。」  
真田幸村往后退了一步，抬头盯准他的眼睛。「怎么样，合理吗？政宗殿。」  
当然不合理。政宗想，在此之前我完全不认识他，甚至真田幸村这个名字都只有一点点耳熟，但他却非常了解我。这真是奇怪不是吗，某天晚上我回家，发现客厅里坐了个好看的新编辑，他有一张娃娃脸和对我的极大兴趣，为了等我似乎愿意坐到天荒地老。这不是田螺姑娘是什么？一时间，他似乎有点被自己浪漫到了，对方还是乙女漫画的编辑，这展开简直乙女得不要不要的，画进自己漫画里也毫无违和感。因此，他自己觉得非常合理但实际上超绝自恋地，把对方顺势壁咚在了自家玄关里。  
「那好，现在你对我够了解了，我对你还不够了解。稿子你拿去，相应的，你叫什么名字身高体重肺活量老家父母兄弟什么的，都——」  
「政宗殿，」对方相当处变不惊，「您以为您是霸道总裁吗？请放开在下。」  
「再多说几次请来听听，」他惬意地把脸凑近了对方，相当彻底地沉浸在少女漫画的氛围中，「你声音很适合这个字。」  
「这个情节很老土哎，在下怎么说也是乙女漫画的编辑，请不要小看在下。再这样继续下去的话，在下保证会有您不愿意看到的事发生。」  
「经典的情节永远不会过时，come on honey——我操！？」  
幸村松开了点在对方下半身的脚，灵巧地一蹲离开了政宗的守备范围。「抱歉，家姐教育在下，在现实生活中女子防身术才是经典情节。——啊，她就是在下负责的乙女漫画家。「村松殿」……您可能没有听说过吧。不过今天总算是拿到稿子了，多谢您关照，在下就告辞了。」

「我有个弟弟，在otome那边——」  
真田……真田幸村。

后来……着实是非常后来了，伊达政宗和真田信之算起这一脚的账，信之一边懒洋洋地码着麻将一边解释：「幸村啊，你看他那时候冷静得不行，其实他超级慌。这孩子是恋爱绝缘体质啊，别看他做什么乙女漫画编辑，是因为长姐宠他宠得不行，非要放在身边工作才行。那一脚估计还真是被姐上教坏了……」  
政宗碰了他的牌，突然稍微有点理解为什么真田幸村猜他和片仓小十郎的关系猜得那么准。片仓景纲甘愿放弃政府工作人员的身份来做他的编辑，是因为他自觉有愧于他，自从伊达政宗因为看护不当伤了右眼之后，景纲就再也没有在他面前大声笑过。而村松殿——真田松，之所以不肯放幼弟离开自己的视线，则是因为这孩子小时候曾险些因为和姐姐的玩闹摔伤，被送去乡下好好疗养了一阵。  
补偿心理……吗。  
真田幸村后来对他的动手动脚百般容忍，恐怕也正是因为所谓的补偿心理。那一脚事实上并非出自他的本意，幼时在乡间被不甚喜爱自己的母亲抚养，他实际上并不太清楚除去诉诸暴力外的脱身方法。「该怎么办？怎么办才好？」他其实慌得眼睛都变了颜色，政宗却看不出来。  
该怎么办才好？这孩子……超可爱。  
「前天真是抱歉了。」  
他提着蛋糕对着政宗深鞠躬。「希望您没有受很重的伤。在下的力气和女人没法比，万一出了什么事可真是万死难辞其咎了……」  
「还行吧，总之没丧失性能力真是万幸。」  
「哎！？那么严重吗，在下——」  
「说笑的，你没用力吧。」  
政宗摆摆手，「进来坐吧。」  
「不，在下只是来道歉的，坐什么就不必了，待会儿还要去医院看望……」  
「小十郎还好吗？」  
「这种事您自己去问不是会更好吗，明明也很关心片仓殿下的吧。」  
「啊，我问过了，说是过几天就能出院了。」  
「那您还！」  
「那是个引子啦引子。我问那个是为了问这个：要来做我的编辑吗？」  
「……您说什么呢，在下是otome的编辑啊，何况现在又不是没有——」  
政宗做个stop的手势：「你没有负责的漫画吧。你姐姐，「村松殿」，真田松，因为怀孕连载休止了，恐怕之后就会有起码一年半的空窗期吧。你去医院不就是为了看望她吗？伴手礼是蛋糕是因为她喜欢同家蛋糕店的布丁。」  
「……为什么……」  
「为什么这么清楚？因为我去打听了啊。你不是问我认不认识村松殿吗。以我的情报网，打听个有名的少女漫画家还是很容易的——外加她那亲密的做编辑的弟弟。真田幸村，我听说了，很久之前你就在打听我了。所以为什么这句话，好像应该是我的台词吧？」  
「因为……因为很在意。」  
是这样的一个人吗？因为很在意。父亲是政治家的长子、母亲是著名女优，做bl漫画家是因为暗恋过父亲、对他爱护有加的姨母般的人物是画耽美的著名商业漫画家。没有传出过恋人的消息、从小不被母亲所爱护还伤了右眼，画风阴郁美型，但是最后的故事却往往奇怪地走向了happy ending。为什么呢，真田幸村想，为什么最后还是画了大团圆结局？明明就算走向两败俱伤的结局也不奇怪的。  
虽然只有一只眼睛，却还是能看得见明亮的月光的人。  
「那就做我的编辑好了。在意的话，要用你自己的眼睛去看才行吧。」  
「可是片仓殿他——」  
「我让小十郎回老爹那里去工作了。」  
「哎！？」  
「他也看得出来不是很适应这种工作，看不惯我的生活方式，还要出于多余的愧疚心理不横加指责。我知道他还是更适合政界，好像可以做出点业绩来的那种人生。做区区的一个耽美漫画编辑，太屈才了。」  
「您……」  
「干什么，我可不是为他着想哦？只是他做我的编辑束手束脚的——」  
「您真的是个很温柔的人呢。」他噗嗤一声笑了，「能够再素直一点就好了。不素直的人不讨人喜欢的哦？」  
「有什么关系，你喜欢我就可以了。」  
「谁、谁喜欢您了！？」  
「不素直的人不讨人喜欢的哦。」  
-END-


	23. 短册（龙神×巫女，七夕pa）

「七夕真是个懦弱的节日啊。」  
真田幸村原本站在树下，踮起脚尖去整理那些不断出现在树冠上的纸条，听到这句话后才皱着眉头回过头来。因为是夏天，他穿着薄而短的浴衣，腰带却精心打得齐整，单束马尾挽了一个不知是图凉快还是图美观的髻，偏生手里还提着个纯粹照明用的金鱼灯笼，浑身上下都弥漫着一股夏祭り的味道。  
——如果他不是站在高高的云梯之上的话。  
「政宗殿，您又说这种任性的话。世间谚语多为真理，喜欢对人间习俗和敬神习惯多加批评的神明也许只有您一个了吧……这回您又有什么理由让在下无言以对呢，毕竟这个懦弱的节日可是由您司掌的啊？」  
龙神——伊达政宗啧啧嘴，显然是非常讨厌自己所处的仰视角度。他冲高高在上的幸村招招手，对方轻巧捋挺最后一张纸条，蹲下身拍拍那座高而纤细的梯子，这死物居然灵活地沿着某条轨道缩近了地面，最后稳稳停在政宗面前。独眼龙伸手去接自己的神侍，然而幸村并不需要这多余的一扶，他径自轻盈落地，顺势向自己的神祇行了礼。  
在犹如树海、硕大无朋的树冠笼罩下，每一张纸条都散发着超自然的荧。它们微微颤动着，犹如满天星辰点缀着这铺天盖地的巨木的阴影。这些短册自然不是实体，甚至不是来自同一个地方和同一个时间，七夕这一天的所有祝福汇聚到这棵神木之上，由龙神的侍者负责挑选和打理。一年一度，真田幸村穿着正红色的浴衣提着金鱼的灯笼，半跪在他面前向他致以敬意：  
因为只有这一天，伊达政宗才是那个万民俯首的、予取予求的神明。  
但，神明终究是神明。不管一年之中是否只有一次，全日本的香火和愿望都会聚集至此，神格是伊达政宗与生俱来的东西，就像他的傲慢一样。他看着真田幸村顺服的脊背，扫兴地叹了口气向来处走去。  
「你每次整理这些短册，都不会觉得不耐烦吗？倘若有心上人，就自己去表白；倘若有理想，就自己去实现；倘若有并不是负担不起的疯狂，自己去实践不就好了？把这些一切一切都写在短册上托付到我这里来，不只是纯粹的逃避责任吗？一群懦弱的人类啊！」  
「政宗殿，您认真实现过凡人的愿望吗？」  
「Ah？」  
「在下也是凡人，尽管蒙您青睐得以同您永生共亡，也还是凡人。因此，虽然在下并没有写过短册一类的东西，但也能够稍微猜测出写下这些时，凡人的内心。」  
「……」  
独眼的龙神回过头去，看着自己一向礼仪得体的侍者。对方将双手连同灯笼藏在背后，眼睛却比短册的荧光还烁烁：  
「凡人书写短册，并不是为了向您祈求恩典。或者说，能到达这里为在下、最终为您所过目的，也并不是为了向您祈求恩典。没有人指望您替他们实现愿望……因此，也并没有人将自己不能承受的重量加压到身为神祇的您身上，谈不上懦弱。」  
「有趣。那短册的意义是什么？我存在于此的目的又是什么？」  
「您是因为愿望而产生的。一切神祇，皆生于凡人的愿望。但期待神祇降下恩典一夜暴富……那样的不是愿望，充其量只是妄想而已。已有心上人的姑娘写下短册供奉于您，只是为了给予自己足够的勇气去表白，而并非希望您赐予她一个如意郎君。您难道没有感觉吗？不管您是否挑选数人降下您的恩典，短册的数量始终如一，甚至只会越来越庞大。您的存在是愿望的寄托，因此才骄傲到凌驾于其他神祇之上。」  
一阵沉默。政宗突然大笑起来：「说到底还是在劝我多找些人施舍恩德雨露对吧？那幸村，你说你之前从没写过短册，如果你写会写些什么呢？真心相信我的存在的凡人已经不多，作为神侍的你既然知晓我的存在，想必也一定会有我能够实现的愿望吧？说来听听！」  
幸村则突然不说话了。良好的家教使他几乎有问必答，因为沉默在某些时候可敬，更多的时候确实冒犯，而此刻他的沉默竟然是不祥的——仿佛暴风雨前的海域。  
「在下的愿望就是您。」  
「……Ha？」  
「在下的愿望就是您。蒙您青睐与您永生共亡，就是在下的愿望。而它已经实现了。这就是为什么在下有资格做您的神侍啊，政宗殿，您难道不懂吗？唯有因果牵绊的神祇和凡人才能缔结的关系，所谓因果牵绊就是互为因果。因为您已经有在下作为神侍了，在下才能作为无欲无求的第三者去处理短册，这是命运。」  
「……你说的没错，这是命运。」  
龙神突然快步走过来一把抱起他：「命运让我们在七夕相遇了，因此我们当然是要fall in love with each other的！幸村，凡人什么的就不要管了，之后有的是时间处理，在短册不断增加的这段时间里就让我们party吧！」

是的，这是命运。只有你对我来说，是愿望本身。


	24. リセット（委托人×女子高中生侦探，今日子pa）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 未完待续。

「请问哪一位是我的委托人？是您对吧，我记得您是……伊达殿？」  
「啊，我就是伊达政宗。」  
政宗从房间最后的墙上稍微挺起身体，有点哑然地注视着这个一走进来就把全场气氛都改变了的女孩子。她穿着很学校制服风的水手服上下装，领巾是鲜红色的，从袖口和裙摆露出饱满白皙的肢体，把绝对领域把握得非常好看。「委托人」一词已经足够明白地点明了她的侦探身份，但她还欲盖弥彰地戴了缀满徽章的侦探帽、抱着厚厚的福尔摩斯探案全集——从书封来看，居然还是英文版的。总而言之，她身上有一种奇怪的气场……「伪装侦探的女子高中生」的气场。  
因此在全场无语凝噎了半分钟之后，还是有人很快回到了信息泄露案的氛围里：中年课长像赶苍蝇一样冲她挥了挥手，丝毫不在乎礼仪地介入了这对奇怪的委托人和侦探之间的谈话。「没事的话小姑娘就快点走开，我们现在很忙没空招呼你的好奇心的，听话快点走开——」  
「在下并非是因为好奇才来的！」她鼓起腮帮子，「委托人确认在场的情况下，侦探怎么能擅自先走了呢。何况事件还没有解决！」  
这下其他人更加觉得她病的不轻了，但伊达政宗却觉得很好奇。她进来的时候，全场一片乱糟糟，根本分不清声音，何况身为委托者的他并没有出声——她却直接在这群人里找到了他。  
如果不是直觉的话，那她也许真的是个好侦探。  
于是他就问了。「事件先放一边，你是怎么认出我就是你的委托人的？难道侦探必须能推理出名字和相貌的联系？」  
姑娘把视线转向他，然后他滞住了。那是一双无知无觉的、过于清澈以至于一无所有的……棕色的眼睛。  
「因为……」她说，「您身上有一种置身事外的气场。您是不属于这里的人。」  
她说得对。政宗想，没有人能比她用词更精确了。他一直是以过客的身份注视这一切的，因此并不在乎这场闹剧到底会如何发展——甚至打电话叫了个侦探过来，也是想尽快解决这档子破事好回家吃饭。  
但中年课长则既不能理解女孩的一针见血，也不能理解他的心领神会，在他看来，这个小姑娘只不过是仗着自己长得可爱就到处惹麻烦的那一类女子高生而已。他冲着跟在姑娘背后进来的男人就是一串质问：  
「你是她的监护人？朋友？她一个高中生不懂事你还不懂事吗？随便看热闹是会吃亏的，何况你们都是谁啊？」  
「不好意思不好意思，」男人摆出举双手投降的架势，「我是她的助手，不是监护人。监护人在赶来的路上……不过在那之前，她应该已经把事件解决掉了。」  
「哈？！」  
「委托人——这位伊达政宗先生应该就是想要这种结局吧。」  
对方把充满不明所以的威胁的视线投过来，「因为是他选了最贵的那一种侦探啊……我家小姐是只凭兴趣干活、只接48小时内能解决的案子的，」  
「忘却侦探。」  
「在下的名字是真田幸村。」她扫视了满屋子神色各异的人，再度——或者说第一次，做了正式的自我介绍。「是个侦探。」

 

「忘却侦探？骗人的吧——」  
「48小时后记忆就会重置，因此你们对小姐来说的价值不如一只蚂蚁和她手里的小说。」  
「要医生的诊断书的话在下有。」「你还带那种东西啊！！！」  
「女子高中生的阅历能做什么。」  
「非常抱歉，」猿飞佐助扶了扶眼镜，「她并不是18岁——你们误以为的岁数。我家小姐已经23岁了，尽管她本人并不记得，但解决过无数比你们这种委托更关系重大的事件。」

「情况好像很不利啊。」  
「在下会证明您的清白的，政宗殿。」  
「Ha？你要怎么证明？老实说，我都要觉得是自己干的了——为什么你能肯定不是我做的？」  
他觉得很有趣，但幸村一边在记事本上画着什么，一边头也不抬地说「因为在下相信您」。  
她合上本子，回头看了眼政宗。「并且更相信自己的推理。」  
「您不是犯人。」

「犯人は……貴殿ですね。」

「幸村。」  
「兄上！」  
政宗无语凝噎地看着庄重的小黑车上下来一个壮汉，只靠一个称呼就把美少女侦探磁石般吸了过去。光是壮汉也还好……那惹眼的双马尾根本就是在搞笑，但周围的人包括四角守着的保安和跟着幸村的猿飞佐助在内都完全没被这种综艺节目般的氛围吸引，反而愈加恭谨地低下了头。  
「舍妹给诸位添麻烦了，十分抱歉。」  
「不不不，是我们给令妹……」  
一串客套之中，政宗却和其他人不同，死死地盯住了那辆黑车上并不起眼的烫金标志。  
六文钱。  
真田幸村并非常人……她是真田组的大小姐。

「您要的报告，政宗大人。」  
「读给我听吧。不……你读之前让我猜一下。」  
独眼男人把十指岔开支在下颌，「没有真田幸村这个人。」  
「正是如此。真田组现任组长只有两个儿子，长子是上次您有过一面之缘的信之，次子信繁十八岁那年就死了，甚至连高中都没有毕业。真田幸村是真田家的女儿，真田信之的妹妹……却不是真田组的任何人。」

「幸村！」  
「嗯？」她露出困惑的表情，「您认识在下？啊抱歉，在下有记忆重置的症状，如果您以前曾经帮过在下的话……」

48小时。  
Reset。

23岁的伊达政宗遇见了18岁的真田幸村。  
他遇见了一个永远的女子高中生。

「结婚……您在说什么呢？」  
她有点慌乱地去摘套在手指上的戒指。「先不说在下还没成年——」  
「你成年了，幸村。」政宗静静地看着她。「你今年23岁，你和我一样是平成——」  
「在下知道。」  
「……哎？」  
「在下一直知道的。毕竟在下只是不记得18岁以后发生的事，出生年月什么的好好地放在脑子里。对比一下报纸的日期，就能很清楚地知道年龄……但是在下没有长大。」  
「所以在下无法答应您。在下只有过去，因此没有未来。」  
她生活在牢笼里。

「你真的只有十八年的记忆吗？你记得的此生比十八要少……那前生呢？」

尽管手脚被绑、备忘录也被拿走，她却还是维持了表面上的冷静。  
「家康殿下，好久不见。」  
「是啊，」  
官僚在她对面搭起手指，「九度山一别之后，这是多少年了呢。」


	25. 无从（龙神×巫女，世界最后的告白pa）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「我居然无法分辨我面前的到底是不是你。过了太久了……我曾经觉得杀了你也只是举手之劳，可如今连想起你都变得困难了。」

「大人！」  
这座神社已经被时间洗得很破败了，却还是挣扎着保有了鲜红色的鸟居，像一个不甘于就这样死去的梦境。脚步声啪嗒啪嗒地响在长长的走廊里，给这绿色和红色围绕的建筑增添上一点活气，穿着休闲便服的青年虽然和沉沉和风格格不入，却竟然还扎着一把老式的马尾。他在尽头慢慢停下脚步，仿佛找到了该找的人。  
「大人！不管在下什么时候来，您都站在这里啊。」  
「啊？……啊。大概我喜欢安静吧。」  
「瞧您说的……这神社一年到头除了在下就没几个人来，如何能不清净呢。四处都很安静吧。」  
「啊你好烦啊！年轻人这么活力十足的嗓门又大，我这快死的人可完全受不了啊！」  
可他一点也不老。穿着紫藤柄和袖着双手站在廊柱之间的男人有一张超脱了时光的清俊的脸，轮廓好似雕刻家的杰作，这种好看本该是温和的，但他身上缠绕着戾气，就连那个绣着精致符文的眼罩也无法完全镇压。他回头看了一眼站在他背后的青年，和责备的语气相反地放柔声音。「所以你怎么又来了？不是说上了大学就要忙起来了？」  
便服青年很骄傲地挺挺胸，「正所谓忙里偷闲！」  
「……有那空不去和朋友上街，倒来看我这个老头子？」  
「大人您到底哪里老了？您这模样说是在下的兄长也有人信吧。」他气鼓鼓的双颊就连弧度都熟悉，「何况在下仰慕您这么久，竟然不允许在下来神社么！」  
「等等，」  
对方冲他摆摆手，像是个十成十的老人一样又确认了一遍，「你说你什么我？」  
青年很不解，「仰慕啊？在下从小就仰慕您。」  
「我有什么好仰慕的啊。」  
他终于转过了身体，发间生出的、绝非人类所有的龙角在光线里清晰起来。龙神——伊达政宗依然袖着双手，仿佛并不为之所动，但思绪已经漂浮到不知哪个时间带去了。「不仅搞不清什么是爱，什么是举手之劳，什么是命中注定……就连他的眼睛我都几乎全部忘记了啊。」  
「哎？」  
龙神说：「几百年前……大概是你祖父辈的人吧。他也说过这样的话。」  
「……仰慕？」  
「一字不差。『在下从小就仰慕您。』……或许他说的是爱慕也说不定，他总是在不该直白的地方直白，事到如今，我已经连这个都没法确定了。」  
「……大人……」  
「你可以走了。」政宗冲他挥了挥手，这是他第一次向这个年轻的人类伸出手来。那肢体的皮肤上隐约显出裂痕，犹如时代久远不耐风霜的瓷器。「神就快要死去了。」

 

「婆婆，您该往前走些了！快要到您了哦！」  
被提醒的老妇人弯下腰摸了摸孩子的头顶，又递给他一块糖糕。「源次郎真乖。你这么小就把神社打理得很好，长大了该去哪里呢？」  
孩子礼貌地道了谢，把食物攥在手心，兴高采烈地回答，「源次郎要一辈子待在神社里！」  
这话激起一阵善意的笑声。排队来祈福求雨的村人纷纷四下笑谈这孩子过于脚踏实地，近乎胸无大志，真田家的次子居然是这样一个一板一眼的性格，希望长大会变才好。孩子有点气呼呼，老妇人只好凑他的趣来哄他，「那源次郎为什么要一辈子待在神社里呢？」  
「因为龙神大人很厉害！源次郎敬慕龙神大人，想一辈子侍奉他！」  
他说着竟然还不忘回头寻求同意，「对吧！」  
村人们向那方向望去，看见源次郎的哥哥，时年十三岁的真田信幸正鼓励性质地向弟弟的豪言壮志点着头。但，源次郎看的其实是更远的地方，在长长的回廊的尽头，站着脸色不豫的那个人——但这有七成是装出来的。  
龙神——伊达政宗站在那里，袖着双手，脑后的小辫上还歪歪扭扭地扎着源次郎束发用的红色布带，整体形象滑稽又威严。象征神祇的白色雾气蒸腾在他身周，但他在源次郎眼里是清晰的——他点了点头。

「你会一辈子留在我身边」

一辈子是个非常相对的概念，而显而易见的，世间根本没有什么东西值得耗上神祇的一辈子。伊达政宗活了有多久呢，他自己也不知道，身为龙神的他诞生于村民对雨的希冀和对龙种的企盼，他不知道自己何时降生，也不知道自己会何时消亡。世间对他而言无非是个游乐场，他站在高处看凡人的生死悲欢，犹如目睹一出并不那么精美的木偶戏。  
人类污秽，神祇却清净。这便是人神之间的差别——并非什么非我族类其心必异，而只是无法苟同彼此的生活方式而已。伊达政宗并不喜欢将生的希望统统寄托于神祇的信徒，也不喜欢人生得意须尽欢的目光短浅之辈，与大部分神比起来，他的态度总是倾向于负面和偏激，极少真的把什么东西放入眼中去赞赏。  
「您真好看。」  
但在看见这个孩子的眼睛的一瞬间，他却是真心这样想的。  
真是漂亮的琥珀啊——  
那一年日后的幸村、当时的弁丸不过五岁，在从小生活的神社里和附近几户人家的孩子玩捉迷藏，却不慎误入了某个封锁已久的房间。他并不是没有疑心过这个房间是否真的存在：毕竟神社才那么点大，理应不该存在他不熟悉的区域才对。但他真的是、「鬼使神差」地，推门打扰了那尊居住在此已久的神祇。  
「……你说什么？」  
伊达政宗转过脸，他跪得标准而自然，挺直的上半身犹如龙类优雅扬起的长长身躯。尽管化为人形，属于龙的漂亮和尊贵还是在他身上一览无余，帝皇般主宰着整个房间。在他看来，这孩子也不过是个凡夫俗子，毕竟幼童的眼睛总是清澈的，不需多久就会污浊到视若无睹的程度，孩子能看见神祇鬼怪本非异事，只是不能长久罢了。  
不能长久的东西在神祇看来，与尘埃无异。  
这标准当然是苛责的，但真田幸村身为伊达政宗一生中唯一的一个例外，也并非无因。这孩子似乎完全不害怕在自己家里见到一个神色自若的陌生人，哒哒哒跑到政宗身边跪下，挺直脊梁打量着他正书写的东西。那无非是祈雨的符文，一些老生常谈的汉字，但孩子很快转回了视线，非常认真地赞美道：「您的字真好看。您是龙神大人吗？您真好看啊。」  
「你不怕我？」  
「您是在下家中代代侍奉的神祇啊，为什么要害怕呢？何况您是如此尊贵而威严……对在下也并没有恶意。」  
毫无阴霾的、能够直视世间美好的眼睛。这孩子竟然有着得天独厚的……如此清澈的一双眼睛啊。  
他有一瞬间非常惋惜。琥珀本该天长日久地存在下去，可他此生见过的最完美的琥珀却是一个人的眼睛，注定与草木同朽。很难说他是否当时就对幸村产生了例外的感情，但他给了他例外的允许，却是无比确切的。  
「是吗……那么到你看不见我为止，就多来拜访吧。我会在这结界里等你。」

没错，那房间是一个结界，是不存在于这人世间的。那扇门如果让幸村的亲哥哥去拉开，或许只是普通的储藏室，但天赋异禀的弁丸却能够跨越人与神的界限，来到那个洞天福地般属于龙神的世界。这是何等的巧妙啊，以至于神自己都无法判断是弁丸选择了自己，还是自己选择了弁丸。唯一可以肯定的是，弁丸确实对这尊神祇抱有出乎意料的好感和好奇，他时常在下了学之后捧着珍惜的糕点来「祭祀」政宗，搞得并不需要人间食物的伊达政宗哭笑不得，只好假装收下之后将以前攒起来的祭品糕点奖励给他。他也曾经半真半假地威胁对方「要是再自己不吃留给我，就再也不让你进门来了」，但第二天男孩子还是兴奋地带着草莓大福打开了那扇门。「政宗殿！！！草莓大福哦！！！！」  
也正是在这时，伊达政宗发现了。无论何时何地，只要真田幸村想要找到他，就一定能找到。这甚至不以政宗本身的意志为转移了，仿佛在天地的规定里，幸村永远走在通往政宗所在之地的道路上。  
「……你还真是喜欢我啊……」  
彼时他正揣着手不耐烦地让幸村折腾他的头发。神祇的头发长度与灵力的强弱有关，政宗实际上的头发早就拖了一地，只是他喜欢短发的清爽感，才展现出幸村看到的模样——他当然是不愿意让普通的人类随便触碰他重要的发丝的，但幸村提出想「扎个和姐上一样漂亮的发辫」之后，龙神大人虽然不情不愿，却实际上为了让这个小生手容易达成目标些而放长了头发的长度。  
「哎？在下喜欢您吗？」  
「我说你……」  
「喜欢一词可不足以形容呢。在下敬慕您很久了哦，政宗殿。从很小的时候开始。」他放开手，拍拍政宗的肩膀示意可以转过来了。「真的很小的时候。」  
龙神扶了扶自己的头发，感到一阵不自然。等他转过来看到幸村笑眯眯的脸，才终于意识到这不自然来自于哪里——真田幸村已经十七岁了，距离元服也过去了不短的时间，他却还把他当做当时那个心灵手不巧的孩子。是的，幸村已经长大了，而他却不会老去。  
「很小的时候？你五岁也就是十几年前的事吧……」他觉得幸村真的长得越来越好看，这种好看是破除一切阻碍的、五官上的精致，琥珀般的眼睛非但没有污浊，反而越来越明亮。他感到自己真的被吸引了，因此不得不岔开话题，「你莫非觉得自己长得很大了不成。」  
「在下初次看见您，可不是在这个结界里。」  
「哎？」  
缠着红色鉢卷的少年薄薄地微笑着，「可能是三岁左右的时候吧，被父上抱着在庭院里散步。那时候看到了伸手去够竹叶的您……没记错的话是苍色的和服，只看见了侧脸，却还是牢牢地记住了。三岁的孩子的话，还没有这么深的记忆才对……那时候的一切在下几乎都忘记了，只记得看见了您。」  
就算忘记了一切，却还是记得您。  
夕阳西沉，修缮得很好的花园里母亲和父亲一人抱着一个孩子，弟弟趴在父亲的肩膀上，看着远处雾雨濛濛的花园一角。确实，有太阳怎么会有雨呢，但司雨的神祇正站在那里啊，青年人清俊过分的样貌，苍色的和服，正伸手去摘某一株观音竹隐着泪痕的叶片。  
「……在下喜欢您很久了。远比您想的要长。」  
他站起来，「那么今天就此告辞了，明天再见，政宗殿。」  
政宗看着他映照在门上匆匆离去的背影，并不觉得留恋。神祇是不老不死的，时间的流逝对他而言无非是清风拂面，总会有明天的，他如此想着，只要有明天，我就能活着。  
真田幸村告诉了他什么叫活着。有明天的……才叫做活着。  
但他显然忘记了一件事，这是致命的一件事。站在幸村身边的时候，他总是忘记一些事，但唯有这一次，就算是神明也无法弥补。

「……战争？」他好像是隐约记得一点，但这不祥的事件对他来说当然没什么意义，「怎么了吗？」  
「兄上已经去了三个月了，到现在一点消息都没有……」  
这一年真田幸村二十七岁，和妻子结婚不久，刚有了子嗣的消息。政宗觉得自己无法真心地祝福出来，却不知为何无法，因此也只是把它按在了心底。要是从第一次幸村说「在下敬慕您已久」算起，无论怎么削减也早过了二十七次之限——真田幸村总是不吝于表达自己的某些感情，因此政宗随口说的那句话，真的只是没料到他也学会了按捺自己的悲伤。  
「死了吗。死了也是常事吧，毕竟战乱之世，生死不过一念之间罢了——」  
「兄上要是死了的话……」  
他像是深吸了一口气，「在下也要上战场去了。」  
「什么？」神也吃了一惊，「你哥把你留下就是为了让你守住家业的吧，你要是也去——」  
「政宗殿，您不会死，因此战争对您而言只是世代更替。」幸村猛地握住了他的手，这是他们最后的……最实际的肢体接触。「但是皮之不存毛将焉附……假如甲斐亡了，在下的所谓家业也……政宗殿，在下会死，但是您不会死。您就在这里看着好了……在下终将来到的最期。」  
这多么不祥啊，但伊达政宗居然想，他说得对。  
他总是会死的。与其看着他在这里慢慢衰老，变成一个神明都无法确切认出的老人，面目全非之后挣扎着屈服于病痛和寿命……那或许还是死在战场上，在战火里化为一把幸福的灰烬要好些。至少他是幸福的……  
他是幸福的吗？  
什么时候他的幸福与否，居然成了他判断合适与否的标准了？

 

那当然也是一个黄昏。  
真田幸村的妻子——没记错的话，是叫做安岐——带着两个孩子回到这座神社的时候，也是一个黄昏。所谓夕阳如血，沉沉的阳光落在他们身上，倒真的仿佛是那个人为了保障他们安全回乡而付出的鲜血。  
他没有回来。天晓得是死在了哪里，大坂城血迹宛然，焚火的痕迹直到那个被取名为守信的孩子长大成人也没能消去。他有一双像极了父亲的琥珀色的眼睛，却从小就被血和火污染，看不清这个世界了。  
伊达政宗没有觉得遗憾。  
春以后是夏，夏以后是秋。时间一年年过去，守信的孩子在和他祖父同样的冬天出生了，二月滴水成冰的季节，他站在廊下注视着无法阻隔他视线的墙那头：孩子仿佛有所知觉般朝这个方向偏了偏头。  
龙神想，没错，这不就是生死循环吗。既然是人类，就总会有这样的一天，无非是早晚的区别。而早晚对神来说有区别吗？神能看到的唯有结局而已啊。  
「我、我仰慕您已久了，龙神大人！」  
那个算辈分是他重孙的孩子紧张地握紧了手里的扫帚。「是因为这样您才出来见我吗？父上一直——您，您是哭了吗……？」  
春雷乍惊。  
瓢泼大雨衬托着他的表情，闪电不仅没能照亮它，反而让它更阴霾了。龙神抹了一把眼下，「你还记得你曾祖父叫什么名字吗？」  
「真田……真田幸村公。」  
「那就好。我是为了对他说再见，才来见你的。」  
真田家是代代侍奉龙神的家族。可你不是幸隆的孙子，不是昌幸的儿子，而是你。你其后的所有人，都只能算你的附属。  
事到如今……事到这个，你已经死去了一百年的如今，你的重孙说了和你当年一模一样的话，我才意识到……这种把你的一切当做我的标准的行为，就叫做爱啊。

时隔一百年，我才终于意识到我爱你。

……可是你已经死去……

「四百年了啊。」  
「……确实是四百年忌日没错，可是您没必要用您就要死了来威胁在下带您来太太太爷爷的墓吧！！您自己不能来吗！」  
年轻人在一边百无聊赖地看他向这个老朽的牌位献上花圈。也是啊，要求他对自己四百年前的祖先有太多的感情当然不太可能，对他来说，还是这个关在自家神社里的神祇更有实在性。但也不能说他的问题就是缺乏敬意，毕竟……这算得上是个合理的问题。  
「我已经没法自己走出那座神社了。」  
「您、您说什么？！」  
「我说，我已经没法自己走出那座神社了。信奉龙神的人已经少到无法支撑我正常出外活动，只能依靠世代侍奉的真田家后裔的气息走出结界的范围的程度了——这就是我为什么对你说，神就要死去了。」  
「……」  
「幸村，这是你的失算。」他仿佛已经不再看着面前的青年了，而是望着他背后的夕阳。或者……甚至是比夕阳还遥远的地方。「……不，或许是你的谋算也说不定。就算在三途川边等了四百年，也依旧……闪闪发光的谋略。」  
在反手之间塞进他掌中的那串六文钱，指引着他如何寻觅这个人四百年来也无法散去的魂魄。为了这作用微小的路标，甚至不惜放弃转世的可能……可你真的还在那里吗？  
你真的等了我四百年吗？  
「愛してるからね、幸村。」  
-END-


	26. risky game（バサラ原作）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迷惑を排除、最高のキスをしよう

「来谈一场恋爱吧！」  
大概是说得太大声了，整个战场一下子寂静了下来。所有人都停下了手里的事，只有几个原先处在y键较力状态的家伙还像模像样地把体重压在手里的武器上，猿飞佐助一把手里剑全落在自家旗印上，险之又险地坠着它，让它不至于和自己的下巴一样砸在地上。  
「您刚刚……是说恋爱吗？！」  
真田幸村一个连续技没放完，差点直接栽进好敌手怀里——真遗憾，这说不定就是对方的目的呢——落地后匪夷所思地把自己的发带撩到背后。「在下还以为……」  
「就是恋爱。Love。こい。随便你怎么叫它，」  
他往前走了一步。真奇怪，他什么时候换的2p衣装啊？！总之突然的装逼mode把独眼龙点缀得完美无缺，他保持着那个刻在建模里的笑容：「来一场吧。」  
「……您以为这是在哪儿啊？」幸村望了望四周，士兵们马上又回到敬业的你死我活状态。「请不要说这种侮辱战场的事情！」  
「Ah，我就是打仗打得太烦了。想见面就要找个理由挑起一次战争，小十郎都快秃了，洗发水也是一大笔开支啊。后来我觉得……谈个恋爱不就解决了吗，so easy！」  
「……在下要回家了。」  
红色武士面无表情地做出决定，把回家这个词念得像女子高生放课后。武田军迅速地对主将的话做出反应，忍者不知从哪弄来一套执行导演的制服，正顶着自己的迷彩指挥自军往回搬道具：「看见没有，演技不好就会被炒鱿鱼」……政宗顿时急了，建模笑容破坏率30%：  
「为什么这么绝情啊真田！这个提议有那么没有吸引力吗？！」  
「在下对您的观感暂且不论，」在政宗「不要不论啊！」的背景音里，幸村好心地指了指屏幕右上角，「时间就要到了，我们要去吃饭了。您三天要和在下打两次水攻战，轮班也来不及啊……」  
「你答应和我谈恋爱就不用天天打水攻战了啊！Win-win！」  
「话是这么说……主要矛盾要是没了还有互动戏份吗……」  
「Ha？」  
「不，」他无奈的时候，眼睛就像冻结着樱花的琥珀。「您为何要挑在这样一个时间提出这种要求呢……在下无论如何也无法理解。您明明也清楚这是绝对不会发生的吧，主线是天下大事而不是什么儿女私情，您好歹也从1过来的人了，剧本——」  
政宗冲他摆摆手，「就是这个。我是受够主线了，固定的结局要我跑个十战打底，最后还是个模棱两可的剧情CG，倒还是苍红永劫HE得最真实。」  
「所以说，您——」  
「我只是想见你而已。」政宗说，「我只是想看见没有basara槽的你而已。」

是想用「想见面」的心情让我焦躁吗？真田幸村。

リスキーゲーム  
戦国バサラ　ダテサナ

「您又来了吗？！」  
幸村抱着一沓文书哒哒哒地走过回廊，刻意垂着眼帘想规避些不该看到的东西，但走过之后却不能熟视无睹，又退回来：「奥州是有没有这么闲哦！！！」  
「You know，最完美的国家就是主君不在也可以正常运作的国家——」独眼龙志得意满地冲他打个大约是求偶用的响指，「在这方面奥州可是比你们甲斐先进多了，come on幸村，少批点文书又不会死。」  
「……主君不在也可以正常运作的话，要主君来干什么啊。」  
话虽如此，他却还是乖乖地把文书放下，空着手挪进客房替客人整理好因坐姿太豪放而错漏百出的下襟。「您还是走点心吧，在后院伺候的都是女士，以为您是流氓把您揣得不能自理在下就麻烦了……」  
这话着实是不大中听，不太像琴棋书画教出来的真田家二少爷，内含许多非成人不能懂的黄色要素，描述的那个万一在正常男人看来都非常血池地狱。但是政宗居然相当高兴，他一把按住打算原路返回的幸村的手，兴高采烈地把脸凑近对方：  
「你会觉得麻烦？」  
「当然的事吧！！！不管怎么说，」  
「不管怎么说我都是你男朋友嘛，这倒也是，就算你再害羞也会关心性生活的，理解理解。」  
「您在说什么呢…………在下的意思是——」  
「不用说了，我懂的。」  
「您懂了什么啊？！」  
两个人的语速都莫名其妙地越来越快，气息喷在彼此的脸上，像一场距离过近范围过小的攻防。因为近日无战事，幸村穿着简朴的白色和服外衫，马尾顺服地垂在背后，神色像犬类一样温顺而动人，无奈点缀着他的眼角眉梢，犹如难得的胭脂。  
总的来说非常迷人。政宗一边想，原来这家伙平时就是这样脉脉地文系着啊，一边无法克制地感到心动。他一心动，就无法保持那种装出来的相敬如宾你情我愿了，手上的力道下意识地暴虐起来，一把就钳住状况外的对方的下颌，把距离拉到只有一个吻那么远。  
一个吻是多远呢，可以是大坂和奥州的距离，也可以是一个呼吸的距离。此刻，他们只能看得见对方，幸村的眼睛就算在这种情况下也溶解着如假包换的不卑不亢，表情没有特别大的变化，却切实地失去了笑意。他屏息等待着一个强制的、不那么愉快的吻，却很快被放开了。  
「……算了。」  
政宗突然无言地松了手上的力道。「等你愿意再说吧。很不愉快吗？那种眼神。」  
「……怎么可能愉快啊……」  
幸村掸掸身上并不存在的尘土，行过礼之后站起来：「那在下就……」  
「上次也很不愉快吗？」  
就在他跨出门口的那一瞬间，一个问句从背后静默地追了上来。他沉默了几秒，用上自己最坚定的语气：  
「很不愉快。不如说……差劲透了。」  
さいてい。  
「是吗。」  
独眼龙没有继续追问下去，他明知道对方看不见，却还是冲着红色武士的方向挥了挥手。「那你去忙吧，不用特别关照我。」

所谓的上次，大概也是初次。仔细回想的话，那对于整个奥州来说似乎都是段不太理想的时间，主君被强行击溃不得不接受甲斐的援助，困苦写在片仓小十郎层峦叠嶂的眉间，重比泰山。  
当然了，其时昏迷着的伊达政宗并不知道这件事。伤痛给了他一个蛮好的理由，可以暂时逃离这个繁琐的世间，他持续着漫长而断续的浅眠，魔王和败北都是千里之外的事情，只待他清醒才会展露獠牙。但期间他也并不是对现实世界毫无感知，事实上，颇具戏剧性的是，擅长做些抖落一地眼球的事的奥州王在病中唯一能感知到的，竟然是视线。  
再精确点说，是真田幸村的视线。  
那视线多么漫长而沉重啊，近乎不眠不休地着落在他身上。这绝非多人看护造成的错觉，伊达政宗能分辨出小十郎苦涩的眼神，也分辨得出猿飞佐助不满且勉强的眼光，只有幸村的视线绵长而灼热，比他端来的参汤还富有力量。他失去知觉了几天，红色的枪兵就用这种视线注视了他几天，那种籍由目光也能传达的、明亮而正统的红色，逐渐笼罩了他的全部意识空间。  
我几乎都能想象他那个红色发带垂在背上的样子了，狗尾巴似的。独眼龙不合时宜地想笑，然后他就发现自己真的笑出来了。潮水般的疼痛和疲惫一下子全部回到他身上讨利息，害他发出一声不受控制的变了调的叹息，坐在他身边的真田幸村马上反应过来，挪上前查看他的情况。  
「政宗殿，您醒了？！稍等一下，在下看看您的伤口有没有裂开……您还不能坐起来，请不要逞强了！！！」  
「我躺了几天了？好几天了吧？再躺下去才是真的要废了……」  
看他想自己撑起来，幸村又急又气，却又没办法强制一个伤者，只好退而求其次扶着政宗坐起来。他右手扶着政宗的背，左手笨拙地摸索着一边的碗，还不忘问「您应该想喝点什么吧？」，政宗却看着他疲惫而苍白的侧脸，觉得非常有趣。  
虽然是使用双枪的人，左右手却还是会有惯用和不惯用的差别。因为战事迫在眉睫，所以就算日常起居也穿着盔甲，鬓发很乱，虽然疲惫却一尘不染——或许是害怕感染吧，他把手套拉得很紧，指尖有些微的颤动，脸色比政宗的病号服还白，眼睛比夜色还深，嘴唇的颜色却比樱花还薄而生动。  
是一种让人想要亲吻的颜色。  
因此他就真的吻上去了，用了全身所有的力气，扳着小心翼翼的真田幸村的后颈，像在战场上一样用尽全力地攫取对方的注意力。幸村措手不及，左手一个收不住打翻了碗，汤药在托盘上汩汩流成一层深色的湖，那些舒展着的手指凌驾在液体上逐渐握成拳，仿佛在忍耐着什么，最后垂在了身侧。谁也不知道过了多久，他红着脸推开了突然耍流氓的伊达政宗，没用多大力就让对方像个稻草人一样摔回了枕头上。  
「您突然这样，是想做什么啊！！！明明还没好就用这么大力！！！！」  
「……那是所有的力气了，现在我虚得跟刚出生一样…………」  
看他在被子里躺尸，幸村似乎也不好意思和他大张旗鼓地计较，只能把这当成一次哭笑不得的恶作剧。反正他们逻辑说不通也不是一次两次了，只要心大一点，伊达政宗此人总能忍下去的。他这么自我安慰着说了句「在下给您换一碗来」打算起身，却被抓住了脚踝。  
「您又想做什么啊…………」  
「刚刚的kiss怎么样？」  
「……您说吻、吻吗？」  
一筹莫展的红色武将羞得不敢回头，几次三番叫他放开也都石沉大海，最后只好放大声音说了两个字。  
「……さいてい。」  
「……ha？」  
「乘人之危的政宗殿…………最差劲了。」  
政宗勉强看着他落荒而逃的背影，摸不着头脑地苦笑着：到底活蹦乱跳的对方和卧病在床的自己，哪一个比较危啊？

当然了，无论怎么解释都是擅自耍流氓的伊达政宗不对，这是理论基础，也是上天裁决。  
共斗魔王之后很久，他们都没有再见过面，奥州到甲斐山长水远，有那么几次政宗率领着自己的军队干最擅长的捡漏事宜的时候能看见真田幸村的背影，但也仅仅是背影而已。他不由自主地停下来观察那个方向，收势不及的伊达军像潮水一样分开又合拢遮蔽他的视野，等小十郎呵斥着那几个没眼力见的吉祥三宝散开，武田军引以为傲的骑兵队早就影子都没了。  
影子都没了的当然还有那个地平线上的红色武士。他不记得也无从判断真田幸村有没有发现自己，甚至都不知道对方的背影有没有停顿，因此这绝对算不上见面。只是每一次和对方的背影狭路相逢之后，他都变得更想见面了一些。  
会いたい。  
甚至有一次，他瞒着小十郎跑去了甲斐的夏日祭典。适逢信玄鹰猎归来，护卫们骑着马顺序路过城下町的街道，奥州的国主扮成一个不尴不尬的浪人，戴着斗笠在阴影下默默地注视着骑兵队队长凛然的侧脸。  
是的，真田家的二少爷不常惊慌失措，也不常一筹莫展。他谦虚但是不会谦卑，亲切但是不会低俗，他高尚、纯粹，但是并不代表他对计略一无所知。  
毕竟他可是那个……以谋略出名的，真田家的孩子啊。  
所以这也是策略吗？用想要见面的心情让我烦躁，在战场之外的地方将好敌手斩于马下。真田幸村，我好像大概把握到你了。

「那么，我是黑色还是白色呢？」  
他把刀压在对方的咽喉附近，像一个带血的、不祥的拷问。片仓小十郎从侧面走上来，想赌上自己鲜血淋漓的手掌继续阻止主君的不理智，但独眼龙冲他比划了一个手势，示意自己已经冷静。  
或许他问出这个问题，其实就代表着他仍旧不理智。但是无所谓了，至少这个问题没有……远没有那么伤人伤己。  
「……」  
幸村拄着枪无言地呼吸着，似乎呼吸是他唯一可做的事情。政宗再逼近一步，「我是黑色还是白色呢？你把世界分为黑白分明的两块，就算家康曾经与你亲近，一旦落入黑色的区间就是必须消灭的敌人，划入白色的守备范围的石田三成就算是凶王也在所不惜。真田幸村，如果你的世界就是黑色和白色的两种颜色的话，那么我是哪一种呢？回答我啊！我是不必背负罪恶就能杀死的黑色吗？还是无论如何也不能见血的白色呢？真田幸村！！！」  
「……您是……」  
他缓慢地抬起头来，眼神里藏着赞同和等值的绝望。伊达政宗突然失去了兴趣，或许是恐惧让他这么做的也说不定，总之他画个圆弧收回了自己的刀：  
「算了，是哪个都好。我现在不杀你，但是真田幸村，下次我再看到你的时候……希望你是个能让我提起杀意的样子。」  
「……政宗……」

「政宗殿。」  
伊达政宗本质上来说还是个理想主义者。比如说他妄想，和真田幸村总还有下一次的，因此许个愿也没什么大不了的。但是当他意识到这个下次是在大坂夏的时候，他就彻底慌了，幸村的马追在他背后，他一边想按照预定计划在指定地点和对方打最后一场，一边却又克制不住地想打破这个该死的计划，按自己的节奏把幸村按在怀里，或者干脆杀死。  
「政宗殿。」  
「……啊啊真是的叫什么啊！！！这是在战场上啊真田！！！！政宗殿政宗殿的，总感觉像是很亲密可是每个人你不都这么叫么！！！！烦死了啊！」  
「……抱歉。」  
「……你想说什么？」  
稍微说两句应该家康也不会生气。政宗在喊出来的瞬间其实就放弃了情绪管理，此刻他勒住马，回头假装非常不耐烦地看着灰头土脸的敌方武将真田幸村。对方出乎意料地一脸真挚——人之将死其言也善的那种真挚。  
「政宗殿，您是苍色的。」  
「HA！？」  
「您之前不是问在下么。您是什么颜色。现在在下回答您……您是苍色的。」  
「Joke吗？我当然是苍色的，你是靠衣服的颜色——」  
他突然住了口，巨大的冲击把他一下子感动得找不着北。幸村沉默地看着他——他很少这么沉默，但沉默反而让他显得更加真诚了。是的，没错，就是您理解的那个意思。您是苍色的。  
世界唯有黑白二色。黑色是可以斩杀的敌人，白色是守备范围。红莲之鬼如何平衡杀孽和纯真呢？这种逻辑是他的护身符，是他的保护神。战场之上无道德，唯有黑白的颜色主宰生死，因此军略家的儿子眼里只有棋局，高尚的骑士依靠这破绽百出的人生观简单地活了下来……直到他的世界里出现了苍色。  
不是能够杀死的黑色，也并非需要守备的白色。独眼龙的骄傲具有穿刺性的作用，打通了他的整个世界。是吗，世上竟然还有这样的一种人，坦荡地顺从自己的欲望，恶趣味尽显的性格和脸，却会在伤重时用尽全身的体力去亲吻一个敌人。  
您是苍色的……是在下的世界里独一无二的颜色。  
伊达政宗感到史无前例的手足无措，但他的身体先大脑一步做出了反应，蓝色和金色的混编军队里一下子响起一个声音：「伊达军全员倒戈！」  
小十郎的方向爆发出一声惊天动地的「政宗大人！！！！」，但是并没有什么用，几个小头目早就受够了德川方面的说教。真田幸村目瞪口呆地看着面前自己也被吓到了但还是持续装逼的伊达政宗，「您……您在说什么？！」  
「我说我反了家康，」他假装镇定自若地——如果有墙壁的话肯定就壁咚上去了——策马靠近真田幸村，「为了你。好歹也稍微感动一下吧？」  
「在、在下觉得您再考虑考虑会比较好……虽然是很感激您的心意，不过……」  
「木已成舟好不好！咱俩生米都煮成熟饭了，你才来——」  
「谁和您生米——！？」

开再多个玩笑，也变成了这种关系。苍红永劫CG过后，政宗开始热衷于在各种时间拜访踟蹰崎馆。春天带来甜酒夏天带来泳装，秋天带来团子冬天死缠烂打要求幸村去奥州看雪，就连见多识广的忍者和司空见惯的从者也不知道他这是哪根筋搭错了，恐怕自从那个莫名其妙的恋爱宣言以来就不是很正常。但很多时候，他就算来了甲斐也不会强行要求幸村放下手头的事情陪他，长期为他预留的客房里弥漫着烟草的气味，像一种舶来的信息素一样伴随着他。  
「……佐助？你在干什么呢？」  
「啊，旦那。给你房间里放点花。」  
「放花……？」  
他摸不着头脑地侧着脸，「为什么突然摘了那些迎春？来了都有三四年了吧。」  
「是啊是啊，独眼龙旦那那年送给你的时候你不要，现在倒是觉得可惜了？——玩笑，只是遮遮味道而已。」  
「味道？」  
忍者摆好花瓶拍拍手直起腰，「味道。你自己不知道吧？洗衣服的女仆最近都在说，旦那的衣服上有很重的烟草的味道。」  
「哎？！是吗我完全……」幸村提起袖子嗅了嗅，「没有啊？」  
「久入鲍鱼之肆而不觉其臭，旦那你是闻太久了才会这样。啊，那我先走了，你实在不喜欢的话就把花放到独眼龙旦那房间里好了，那里味道也超级……」  
是吗。有三四年了。  
仔细想想的话，确实已经是不短的时间。距离最开始的那个吻，也已有七八年的时间了……  
「政宗殿，您为什么要不断跑来甲斐呢……」  
「这还用问吗，当然是想见你了。」  
「您总是这么说。其实……」  
「其实也是这样啊，我只是想见你而已。真田幸村，为什么你总是有那么多该死的文书要批阅呢？甲斐少一个你不会乱套的。别再用「想见面」的情绪把我弄得烦躁得要死了。」  
「……在下也是因为想见您啊。」  
「哈……？」  
政宗的烟斗险些砸在腿上。险之又险地，他想起了那句被忽略过去的，真田式的情话。  
「如果主要矛盾消灭了……还能再见面吗？」  
「虽然一直这么觉得……不过现在才终于切实地感觉到是时机了。」  
「什么……唔！」  
「……来一个最棒的亲吻吧，真田幸村。」

迷惑を排除、最高のキスをしよう。  
来一场最棒的恋爱吧，真田幸村。  
-END-


	27. Reborn（侦探×黑手党）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 未完待续。

Ma……  
前田庆次仔细拼写着其他后面那一行上潦草的片假名。Ma……Mafia？  
黑手党？他猛地抬起头来，帽檐把伸着头朝这边看的搭档的额头擦得通红。他无视了对方的抱怨，紧紧盯着那扇紧闭的门。  
这后面住的是……黑手党和……  
紧紧叠在那份黑手党上面的、连理之姿的那一份的职业栏，用同样的潦草笔迹写了一个侦探。  
黑手党和侦探。同居。

就算要抱怨这是轻小说剧情，也不得不把时间轴拉回到十五分钟以前。他们站在独门独户的小楼的门前，探头探脑地注视着疑似猫眼的孔。「你好——有人在吗——」庆次和他的搭档摆出最亲和力的表情，「我们是居民自治会的志愿者——可以的话开门填个问卷好吗——」  
几十秒后，门被砰地一声拉开了。站在门口的男主人面色不善，明显是晨起还没来得及打理的刘海完全遮住了右眼，身上乱七八糟地套了件海贼王T恤，下半身完全被廉价朴素过了头的围裙挡住了，令人想在他手上加一个锅铲。但吐槽归吐槽，庆次还是熟练地拉开文件夹：  
「谢谢您的合作，敢问您家里有几口人呢？啊，这个是按人头摊派的，所以……」  
「只有我，」海贼王回头看了看里面，「和我恋人。」  
庆次其实把握到了他口气里的一丝迟疑，不过管他呢，人家家庭矛盾关他什么事。他把两张问卷和一支黑色滚珠笔递过去：「好的，如果夫人还在睡觉的话您帮她填一下就好了。题目不多但是每个空都要写，麻烦您了。」  
趁对方一脸不耐烦但老老实实填写着无营养问卷的当口，他和搭档交换了一个眼神，细细打量着唯一完全暴露在不速之客眼前的玄关。这一带其实算是高档住宅区，这栋光看玄关就知道装修花费不菲的小楼若是由小公司的社长一家居住也就算了，但居然是……一对年轻情侣的家？要知道面前这个男人虽然并不显得年幼，但保守估计也只有二十五岁左右。在这个年龄来说，相当可怕的财力了。  
就算如此还和恋人吵架，家家都有本难念的经啊。  
男人把纸笔塞还给他，庆次光速瞥了眼姓名栏，再次客套道，「谢谢您的配合，伊达先生，如果您感兴趣的话结果会在几天后送到您的邮箱——」  
「那就不用了，快走吧。不送。」  
就在他作势合上门的前一秒，从房子内部传来了脚步声。穿着整齐黑西服的年轻男人整理着自己的袖口向传来声音的玄关走来，与满身乱糟糟就穿着围裙做饭的同居者不同，他在晨间八点已经打扮停当，绑了非常精细的马尾，甚至还规整地缠了鉢卷，看上去像个作息规律的小学生。  
「政宗殿？这位是——」  
「……」  
面对庆次不加掩饰的好奇目光，「伊达政宗」板着脸指着身后的人向他介绍道，「这是我恋人。」，然后砰一声关上了门。庆次和搭档甚至在门口愣了几分钟没有任何动作——比起同性恋人的冲击，他们居然听见了里头在喊「谁是您的恋人，您破廉耻也要有个度！！！」——这种别扭的台词才是冲击的重点。  
「都21世纪了还用破廉耻这种词啊……」搭档有些唏嘘地吐槽道，「那孩子真够……复古的…………是干什么的啊，不会是什么古装剧演员吧……」  
「看看不就知道了。」庆次翻开那两张纸，「Ma……」

Mafia。  
有那么一瞬间，他在脑海里再次放映过年轻「夫人」的脸。明亮到不染尘垢的眼睛，端正的五官和额头上红色的鉢卷，洁白的衬衫立领，鲜红的领带像某种标志一样和脖颈上的六文钱抢夺着视线。  
我认识他，他想。或者我曾经认识他。  
真田幸村……真的是黑手党吗。

Reborn

 

「你要的问卷。」  
他走到房门前敲三下，不等里面回应就拉开门走进去，自顾自在老板椅对面的沙发落座，窝得很舒服。文件夹用扔飞镖的手法被对方稳稳接住，拍了两下之后推到桌角放得最苛刻的强迫症也挑不出毛病，直角对正遥远的窗外。  
「我要的不是问卷。」丰臣秀吉沉稳地回应道，「情况怎么样？」  
「情报有三条，」  
前田庆次灵活地竖起中间三根手指。「一，伊达政宗很有钱。二，伊达政宗正和人同居。三，那人是真田幸村。」  
秀吉露出微妙的表情。「真田幸村，我记得确实是……」  
「真田组的次子。虽然没可能继承组长的位置，但是他们家兄友弟恭，在组里也有可观的地位，何况他父亲非常宠他。」庆次翻个身用背面对自己的青梅竹马，「宠到不可想象的地步，都不太像是那个真田昌幸了。半兵卫怎么样？」  
「还可以，明天应该可以出院了。是这样吗……那我就放心了。」  
「放心？放什么心？你派我去调查他难道不就是为了确认德川方面拉拢真田家用出了多少力气？那可是伊达政宗哎，伊达政宗。」  
他一轱辘爬起来，坐得像个痞子一样盯着自己打扮齐整的巨人上司，「德川的决心还不够明显吗？」  
「庆次，你不懂。我看到的不是德川的决心，而是真田的决心……真田家不会这么轻易倒向德川的，至少昌幸不会。」  
秀吉意味深长地笑了起来，「我很满意。真田幸村意味着什么，你懂吗？」

 

如果把秀吉的这个问题当成调查问卷散播出去的话，想必这座城市的正答率会比东大医学部的录取率还要低。显然，真田幸村不是也不该是个如雷贯耳的名字，正如庆次所看到的，他只是个早八点就要起床打扮停当、穿着一身定制西服、像个规规矩矩上班族的……黑手党而已。  
黑手党啊。庆次若有所思地弹了弹舌尖，像没长骨头一样歪在监控室的椅子里，手却动作如飞地在键盘上按来按去。这间普通的警局地勤室里空无一人，墙壁也好地板也好都散发着上世纪八十年代的味道，就连他屁股底下的软椅椅垫里都四处戳着不听话的弹簧，只有他面前巨大的多格显示屏和现代文明有着一点连接。留着一把巨大马尾的年轻人吹着口哨把以难用出名的警局腐败回扣产物玩成了GTA5，各个摄像头的历史影像一片轮转之后，定格在了伊达政宗事务所门前的路上，右上角的时间显示是四天前。  
事务所？没错，是事务所。甚至不需要问卷调查就知道，伊达政宗是这座城市里小有名气的私家侦探，业务范围很可观，收费同样很可观，因此他的顾客虽然三教九流龙蛇混杂，却有个「富有」的共性标签贴在头顶。一般来说，做这种法律擦边球工作的家伙总是小心再小心，可他不仅在著名的高档住宅区买了房子，还大张旗鼓地在市中心打出事务所的招牌，巴不得出轨的情人买凶前来报复——搞得一般老百姓都知道那里开着家针对一切小三和骗婚的包青天。此刻，前田庆次用出他裸眼5.2的视力，专心致志地盯着模糊成像素点的重点区域。  
真田幸村先走出了写字楼的正门，大红色领带炫目地点燃着他胸前的区域，反而模糊了六文钱在精度一般的摄像头里的存在感。随后走出的是伊达政宗，穿着没有任何明显logo的私服，在食指上转着钥匙，像个被一板一眼的弟弟衬托得吊儿郎当的无能兄长。他回头对送到门口的属下叮嘱了两句，然后对真田幸村做了个「头前带路」的手势，后者毕恭毕敬地应了一声，硬生生把自己搞成一个门童。  
看上去一点都不熟啊，庆次想，别说是同居的程度，在电车上见第一面的通勤同路人都不会比他们更僵硬。是现在的同居对感情深度要求下降了吗？还是说这是情趣？  
当然还有一个选择。那就是……  
他们真的是第一次见面。


	28. あなたの名前は？（灵魂伴侣pa）

任何人都能看出他奄奄一息了。病痛像无形的骨鲠一样卡在他的咽喉里，他的呼吸仿佛撕扯着昂贵的丝帛，胸膛起伏得像打造他库房里名刀的风箱。孩子们、家臣们、妻子们围绕着他，表情悲伤而统一，犹如能面。  
「爱子……」  
最后他叫了正室的名字。少女时代就陪伴他直至今日的爱姬挪到伊达政宗身边，她眼角潮湿，表情却干燥，「殿下。」  
「抱歉，你的字……」  
「殿下，我从来没有后悔过嫁给你。」他们的对话仿佛是零落的，但确有逻辑联系，「从来没有过。」  
「即使你知道我不是你的灵魂伴侣也？」  
事到如今，他的声音还是和年少时一样，天然带着一些挑衅和嘲讽的气场。但爱姬的镇定是被时间打磨出来的，她不为所动，只有攥得越发紧的右手泄露了她的不冷静。「殿下，我不信什么灵魂伴侣。那是玄学而已……只是玄学罢了。」

是的，伊达政宗也曾经觉得，什么灵魂伴侣，无非只是玄学罢了。信那些东西的人，要么就是浪漫主义，要么就是脑子不好使，也有可能两者皆是。大部分时候，他连那两个位于胸口的汉字都不会想起来，因此他对它的保密，与其说是重视隐私，不如说是不屑一顾。  
就连告诉他这个玄学的片仓小十郎景纲都不知道那几个字到底是什么。  
事实上，这个故事原本不该由小十郎来讲。「人的一生注定会拥有一个灵魂伴侣，当你逐渐成长，身体某处的皮肤上将会浮现字迹。它可能是任何字，任何内容，任何笔迹，唯一的共同点是，它和你的灵魂伴侣有千丝万缕的联系。是他喜爱的短歌吗？是她手抄的俳句吗？都有可能。」婉转的言辞、动人的神色，这些本该由年轻的母亲来告知幼年的儿女，赋予他们一些关于爱情的幻想和期待，再在最后加上一句，「但是当然了，找到灵魂伴侣的几率是很小的，并且——」  
「政宗大人，灵魂伴侣是单向的联系。」那年景纲也才十九岁，或许还多少怀揣一些马上就从他身上消失了的莫名其妙的妄想，「就算对方是您的灵魂伴侣，您也未必是对方的。」  
他留下一个尾音，似乎预示着某些不祥。没错，这是个警告，也是个安慰，找不到也没关系，灵魂伴侣只是个万分之一的概率而已，就算不实现又怎样呢？婚姻和伴侣本就不是必然相关的两个词，甚至比鲶鱼和公牛的关系还远。  
伊达政宗是现实主义者。

「你啊，还真是现实啊。」  
秀吉站在朱座船上，有点惊讶地侧目看着刻意收敛起锋芒的东北大名。年轻的奥州龙此时的态度相当兢兢业业，堪比他对和歌、对小鼓和对能乐，十分用力地扮演着一个鼠目寸光的刀剑爱好者。「秀吉大人不愧为鉴赏名家，所持所用均为一时之选，您手中的刀毕竟是长船光忠二十五腰之一，生出贪念也是人之常情吧。」  
倘若让伊达政宗的任何对手来评价他，现实显然必定会成为主流词语。自从他的百万石沦为梦中，站队成为人生主旋律之后，这位年轻的大名就开始发挥他识时务者的天赋技能，无比现实地规划着自己的行为举止。他没有放弃野心，但梦想也离他远去了，比起一个可能在京都高门大户里钻研花道的灵魂伴侣，他更关心如何才能恰当地牺牲一些东西换来另一些东西。那些都是不切实际的，因此也无法准确命中他的心脏，还不如眼中沙尘来得有价值。  
但是，某些时候，当野心攫取不了他的心脏，石高占据不了他的脑海的时候，那个风雅的和歌诗人就会出来转一圈，让他像个心绞痛病人一样抚着左心口出神。猫御前在他身侧执着茶壶等了半晌，才终于忍不住娇俏地打断他，「殿，您还想要再一杯吗？」  
「啊……不用了，猫。」  
「是呢，妾也觉得殿不该喝太多。可别忘了重长殿下等会儿要来见您禀报军情噢~」  
重长。  
就是这两个字。伊达政宗的字在左心口，写的是……重长。这让他很长一段时间无法好好面对这个重臣的嫡长子，尤其是随着时间的变化，重长出落得越来越好看，这种好看无关性别，是一种让人感到直击心脏的凛然的好看。政宗有时会和景纲开玩笑说他把重长送到自己身边做小姓是故意的，每当这时，景纲就把脸一板，一本正经地叩头说些「在下曾是辉宗大人的小姓，那么在下的儿子自当为主君政宗大人服务，这是理所当然的」之类的话。  
「我知道我知道，你还真是无趣啊，小十郎……你这份刻板什么时候才能去掉呢，险些害死重长还不够吗。」  
各个角度来说，身为父亲的景纲是险些害死儿子重长的人，而区区一个局外人的政宗却在重长还在娘胎里时就险之又险地救了他一命。这无疑更加深了孽缘的分量，尽管所谓「故意」根本是无稽之谈。  
毕竟，伊达政宗发现自己的字是重长，是天正十年的事情。开始时，它像个恶作剧一样某天突然以快要晕开的姿态出现在他的左心口，政宗对着铜镜好好擦了一阵之后才颓然相信这就是那个「字」。这是个名字吧，他想，难道就这么简单？是名叫重长的人吗？——怎么看都不像是女孩的名字！？彼时距离爱姬嫁入已经过去三年，他早已不抱什么灵魂伴侣的期望，只是好奇而已，遣了几个人去探访名叫重长的领民。结果当然是一无所获……直到三年后他急急忙忙写信给小十郎试图阻止他因为愚蠢的原因杀害自己的嫡长子收到回信说孩子起名叫重长了，才觉得稍微有点不妙。  
他重新把这个被扔到九霄云外的字捡回来，那天晚上对着镜子看了长到爱姬以为他自恋病发了的时间。  
「……这孩子可比我小十九岁啊？」  
就算是伊达政宗，也觉得这太无稽了。他决定把这件事当做没有发生过，就连对小十郎也依旧守口如瓶。说到底，他本来就不信任灵魂伴侣这种东西，就算是枕边人和血脉相连的母亲也代表着其他的姓氏和伊达对抗，何况一个缥缈的影子呢？——没人能理解自己的灵魂，或许他是如此坚信的也说不定。

世间根本没有所谓的相似的两个灵魂。他是如此坚信的。  
——在遇见真田信繁之前。

真田信繁比他大六个月，感觉起来倒像比他小六岁，普通做个文书工作也缠鉢卷，好像真的随时做好了去死的准备。问题是认识他的时候，他居然才刚刚元服，其迟钝的程度堪比这个人对其他任何烂桃花——烂桃花说不定也包括伊达政宗在内呢。他们能认识要归功于片仓景纲，没错又是景纲，巧合的程度让政宗觉得说不定没有景纲他连婚都结不成——这是后话，至于景纲认识信繁，则是因为他们是邻居。  
「您是伊达政宗殿下吧！」  
那是在某场樱下盛宴的数日之后，政宗路过景纲居所时发生的事。穿得像个浪人的年轻武士抱着荷物和一把扫帚饶有兴趣地叫住了他，虽然用着敬语，但却与之相反的一点也不严肃。  
「正是。你——」  
「在下是真田家的次男坊，真田信繁，没听说过也不要紧噢。您的和歌非常雅致，所以才想和您打个招呼来的，请恕我冒犯~」  
他说什么都轻飘飘，很难想象那些计策啊谋略啊，就是这么轻飘飘地把德川军逼得讲和。当然了，伊达政宗不能预测后果，他只能回想前因，数日之前，其实他也是这样用一个「很难想象」技惊了四座。秀吉喝着喝着酒突然想要搞些雅的东西，而可以想见的，在座陪酒的多半都是武将，文学水平是个比温文尔雅更稀缺的东西——诚然，秀吉本身也没什么鉴赏力，但他还是用几个摇头把敢于献丑的几员大将纷纷斩落马下。最后，这个坐在末席的、东北来的乡下大名站了起来，以出人意料的风度和才学吟出了自己的和歌。  
那是犹如千两花火的和歌。  
「是吗，」伊达政宗有些惊讶，「你也在？」  
不怪他惊讶，他并非完全没有听说过真田一姓，只是都是以不那么正面的角度。如此一个表里比兴的小大名的次子居然出席了那场宴会，着实是值得惊讶一下的。  
「在下乃是秀吉大人的近侍。赏给您的布料，就是在下选的噢，您还满意吗？」  
提起这码事，政宗才稍微对这个人提起了些兴趣。昨日那些布料送到了伊达屋敷，堺刚刚送来的漂亮的近江上布，非常正统的红色——纯净不杂的红色。会挑选这些布的人，恐怕有着和布相似颜色的灵魂吧，他这样想。  
「那就是——」

说来也怪，他们年龄相近，看事情的角度却决然地背道而驰。但在这种截然相反中，仿佛真的可以令彼此得到补足。但是，当然了，他们压根没有很多时间互相补足，就迎来了更加乱的那个乱世，他们一个忙着做人质、忙着保丰臣、忙着结婚，另一个忙着作壁上观，忙着渔翁得利，对彼此的印象很快淹没在各种琐事中，很难说到底有没有给对方留下半分大脑空间。  
信繁有没有想过自己政宗不知道，但是起码他自己只有在夜深人静的时候才会想起对方。仿佛那是一个港湾还是什么，他想，如果是他的话，可以做那个灵魂伴侣也说不定。  
关原之战时他这样想，九度山时他这样想。甚至就连道明寺之役前夜，他也依然抽空这样想了。伊达政宗并不觉得这是爱或是别的什么深刻的感情，这只是一个预感而已，「如果……说不定……」的句式太绝望，他决定除非对方死了不然绝不启用。  
而对方是注定要死的。  
道明寺之役，真田信繁故布疑阵地使用了钓野伏计策，本尊却带着儿子和女儿到了伊达军本阵。这个人是疯了——政宗非常清醒地意识到，我和你很熟吗？你这样是想陷害我叛变吗？他本可以做出比这个更恶毒的推断，但他却居然让重长放他进来了。  
真田信繁很疲惫。他的容貌确实地老了，眼睛却依然年轻，不像死志已决的人。显然他还信仰着什么东西，那玩意儿或许是渺茫的胜利，也或许是伊达政宗本人，这都是未知的，只有他的孩子们的去处是已知的。  
「政宗殿，」这称呼和当年一模一样，「请您……」  
「好啊，」他猜到了对方想说什么，有句话冲口而出——然后他马上就后悔了。「你给我看看你的字，我就收养他们。」  
他真的马上就后悔了，迟参小田原也没这么后悔过。万一信繁的字和他一样在心口呢？他难道要卸下满身的盔甲给他看么？拿这种事来换孩子们的后路，伊达政宗你还真逼他做？  
但信繁非常爽快地答应了。「不需要收养，抚养就好了。」他虚弱地笑了笑，「您这个要求……真奇怪啊。不过幸好，在下的字在手掌上，不是什么见不得人的地方。」  
他卸下手甲，将右手伸到政宗面前——简直就像在期待一个吻一样。  
在那手掌的边缘，一行墨迹的、颤抖而无力的字写着，「马上少年过」。  
这首诗他没听过。想必信繁也没有听过，他八成早就放弃灵魂伴侣这码事了——和政宗一样。但是，政宗想，这个字真眼熟啊。非常像我的字。  
除了笔锋无力这一点之外。  
幼年时被虎哉宗乙教导，政宗除了学了很多风雅之学之外，也写得一笔好字，并不逊于多少诗人。他习字的时间太长了，以至于根本不可能写出这般无力的字迹。  
错觉吧，或者是妄想。  
「……怎么了吗政宗殿？」  
「不，没有。」他觉得自己清醒得很，「你可以走了。」

他们并没有再见这个环节。「再见」也是，再见也是。  
从那之后过去了非常多年，伊达政宗慢慢也老成了一个传说中的人物。真田信繁战死、片仓景纲病死，就连女儿都先于他走了，德川幕府的将军换了两任，最近的那个版本喊他「伊达的亲父殿」，完全看不出家康的影子。  
政宗觉得自己慢慢不那么清醒了，证据就是真田信繁死了都这么多年了，他居然还偶尔怀抱着希望地想起他。他还是没能放下那个奇怪的假说，关于灵魂伴侣的那个。真田大八都改名叫片仓守信了，他还惦记着他那个通缉犯的父亲，对他这样的凉薄之人来说，确实奇怪。  
说不定是灵魂伴侣呢？  
明明知道不是了，他居然还这样想。  
故事的转折出现在和那个樱花宴会一样的晚上，政宗好不容易谢绝了将军留宿的请求，在江户屋敷里提笔想怀念下自己身为诗人的曾经。这个职业也离他远去很久了，如今他连笔都握不太住。他自己都不知道为什么突然想起了那句马上少年过，等反应过来已经挥毫而就了——然后他就愣住了。  
这是……没错，这因为年迈而无力的字迹，正是当年真田信繁手掌边缘的那行字。  
假如真有灵魂伴侣……那么真田信繁的毫无疑问是他。  
政宗愣了很久，他一直不服老，但此时突然不相信自己的记忆力了。于是他叫人把重长叫来，开口说了「真田信繁」四个字想向他求证之后，又想起自己当时把他赶出去了，只得又把老年痴呆当做借口假装自己什么都没说。  
「信繁大人？」重长愣了愣，出乎意料地从怀里掏出一封信，「您莫非是想看这个？」  
「……这是什么？」  
「信繁大人写给在下的信，道明寺那时候的。本来一直揣在身上想用在说服您允许在下娶阿梅的时候的……但是您一下就答应了，就没用上。因为仰慕信繁大人所以一直带着。」  
「给我拿来！」  
「您想看说一声就好了啊！」  
政宗连解释自己不知道这码事都懒得，直接打开了那封折痕深刻的信。开头两个字一入眼他就彻底觉得完了，自己一定是疯了。  
「重长殿敬启」

重长。  
就是这两个字。  
写在他胸口的……墨迹散开的，被时间所磨损的两个字。

「爱子，我本来也不相信灵魂伴侣。」  
-END-


	29. とある講義に現れた怪しい男（推理小说作家×犯罪学教授，火村英生pa）

「仔细看的话真田教授的辫子还真是长啊……」  
秋雨初霁，空气里弥漫着潮湿的「属于午睡和华夫饼的气味」。这样的下午在鹤姬的观念里是不应该认真听课的，如果她不睡觉，就应该是在百无聊赖地看手机小说。但此刻，她兴致勃勃地在同伴的课业用笔记本上画着些什么，惹得对方轻声笑起来。「你看你画的这头发都拖地了，人家只是个普通的马尾而已啊。」  
「说什么普通！本来说起来的话，普通的大学教授会留一个马尾吗！」她反常地精神起来，反驳着同伴的话。孙市对她比出一个嘘的动作，示意她注意真田教授扫过来的眼光。  
「大家应该都知道被称为开膛手杰克Jack The Ripper的连续杀人案，这在犯罪心理学史上也是一个标杆式的事件，凶手——也就是名为Jack的这位人士……」  
如同鹤姬所说的，仔细看的话，真田教授的头发作为一名男性确实有些过长了。它们是漂亮的浅棕色，主人草草地将它们束成一个马尾甩在背后，随着他的步伐晃动着，仿佛切实地和他的心情有关。这位教授年纪很轻，有着非常端正的容貌和礼节，甚至对学生都会用上诚惶诚恐的敬语——就在刚才，他还用「この方」来称呼臭名昭著的连环杀手。不必多说，这样一个受到女性欢迎的年轻人教授的居然是冷血残酷的犯罪心理学，正是常年位居校园热搜排行榜前三的怪谈问题。  
「那么，」视线的绝对中心扶了扶他的授课用眼镜，不着痕迹地瞥了眼自己的手表。他时常不器用，但唯独在课堂上是绝对意义上的主导，因为这里是他的领域——「下一课会从传媒和地理角度来分析这个案例，希望感兴趣的同学能自行查找在下没有列出的背景，作业就——」  
真田教授的准时也是众所周知的事情，因此当他开始看手表，所有的学生都开始发出细微的声响收拾起自己的小物。但毫无疑问，在他说出这句话的时候，下课铃是绝对还没有打响的。教室内一片寂静。  
因此打开门的声音就变得分外醒目。  
几乎所有人都同一时间转向了前门的方向，就连真田教授都和学生们同步。穿着洒落的年轻男人用力推开门大跨步走进来，编织精良的羊毛围巾飘在他身后，像一面军旗般气势汹汹。他在鼻尖上架着深紫色的墨镜，却反而使五官更立体了，然后这个欧洲混血般的男人走到讲台边立定，转向学生的方向。  
「好了，我宣布你们下课了。Now get out.」  
「等等？！政宗殿，在下还没有——」  
真田教授气急败坏地把他扳正面对自己，但却被对方抢白了。  
「哦，你刚刚不是要下课吗？」  
「话虽如此，但还没有下课！下课铃还没有打！！！」  
不凑巧的铃声插进两人中间，谜之沉默。  
被称为「政宗殿」的男人耸耸肩，「现在打了。你可以跟我走了。」  
「去什么鬼……去哪里啊！在下是老师，要对学生负责，您一个人先去就是了！」  
「这可不行。」对方有些危险地眯起眼睛，「要是没有你，我的故事怎么办？」

「要是没有你，我的故事怎么办？」  
鹤姬对着面前的咖喱饭发出咏叹调般的感慨，「我的天，那已经不是告白的程度了，是求婚？是求婚？！是求婚！！！！」  
「可惜既不是告白也不是求婚。」  
孙市把她拨开的豌豆和胡萝卜又拨回去。「他说的是字面意思上的故事。」  
「这什么意思……能不能不吃……」  
「不能。」  
她清清嗓子，对两个朋友说，「难道你们不知道吗？那个男人是伊达政宗，那个著名的推理小说作家。顺便一说，他对真田教授课程的骚扰和妨碍也是校园热搜榜前三的热门话题。」  
「骚扰！妨碍！这一定是爱啊孙市，一定是爱！！！！」  
一直沉默着没有发言的春日截断了她的妄想，「他在做侦探。」  
「……哈？」  
「真田教授，他的副职业是侦探。那个伊达家的儿子也是为此才来找他的。……你们不知道吗？他们是大学同学。」


End file.
